Wolfsbane
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 36: In an attempt to cheer Rahne up, Dani gathers the remaining New Mutants together for a reunion. WARNING: Conatains femslash. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. All I Want To Be Is Held

Wolfsbane  
Chapter 1: 'All I Want Is To Be Held'  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

Notes- This is set shortly after Academy-X #3 and unusually for my Rahne- centric fics, I have chose to leave out Rahne's accent, just like they have in the comics (damn them!)

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

We presently find Rahne Sinclair, the former New Mutant known as Wolfsbane, asleep in bed. It has been quite a busy few weeks for Rahne. First she arrived back in New York and beat Avalanche, on her own and without powers and rejoined the X-Men, planning to become a teacher like her fellow New Mutant and best friend, Danielle Moonstar. The things started to get a little... weird. After a kiss from a student with an ability to heal others, Josh Foley she regained her shapeshifting powers, but unfortunately, in her lupine rage, she seriously injured Josh and fled the institute. Dani, sensing that her psychic rapport with Rahne had returned, tracked her down and convinced her to stay. Rahne then began a short-lived relationship with Josh, kissing in secret but she soon broke it off as she realises the moral implications of dating a student.

Rahne turns onto her side and looks at her alarm clock.

'Six thirty?' She groans. 'Uch, half an hour 'til the wakeup call, I'll never be able to get back to sleep now.'

Rahne swings her legs up off the side of her bed and slowly walks into the bathroom. After a quick shower, Rahne comes back out with a towel wrapped around her waste and another around her head. She walks over to her closet and stares inside at her sparse collection of clothes.

'It looks like somebody's in need of a shopping trip.' She says to herself.

* * *

**Later-**

Rahne, now fully dressed in a red vest top and jeans, walks into the kitchen for breakfast. Remy, Rogue, Kitty, Rachel, Dani and Sam are already in there.

'Monrin' Furtop.' Dani grins. 'Sleep well?'

'As always.' Rahne replies with a grin.

'Geez Rahne, you make me sick.' Kitty groans. 'Only you could be this chipper at such an ungodly hour.'

'Uh, Kit.' Rachel replies. 'It's only quarter-past seven.'

'I miss college.' Kitty pouts. 'At least then I got to sleep in.'

'All your sleepin' privileges went out the window when yah graduated Pryde.' Rogue adds. 'Yah gotta live with it.'

'Sounds like you woke up awfully grouchy today chere.' Remy says. 'Anyt'ing de matter?'

'Just tired ah suppose.' Rogue replies. 'At least when we retired we could have... private tahme now that mah powers have gone.'

Rahne looks over at Sam, who has been pretty quiet ever since she walked in. Since she has returned to Xavier's and had her powers restored, Rahne has felt her romantic feelings for Sam come back too. They almost shared a kiss together but Sam broke it off as he was already spoken for.

'Penny for 'em.' She says.

'Huh, what?' Sam says.

'What're you thinking about Sammy?' Rahne asks.

'Just little things ah suppose.' Sam replies.

'Care to tell me about it?' Rahne asks.

'It's Lilah.' Sam replies. 'Ah got a phone call from her last night, we're finished.'

'She broke up with you?' Rahne asks.

'Yeah.' Sam replies. 'Again.'

'I don't see why you're so broken up about it.' Rahne says. 'Look at it this way, you're single again.'

Rahne chooses to ignore the snickers from Dani, Rachel and Kitty.

'Ah know what you're sayin' Rahne.' Sam says. 'Don't get me wrong, ah like yah, but ah don't want ta get into another relationship as soon as I've finished another.'

'Godammit Sam!' Dani yells.

Everybody looks at Dani in amazement at the sound of the sudden outburst.

'Oh my.' Dani blushes. 'Is that the time? I'd better get to class.'

'Yeah, me too.' Kitty adds. 'Advanced computing waits for no man uh... woman...'

'Ah'd better go too.' Rogue adds. 'Ah'm helpin' Kurt run a new simulation in the Danger Room.'

'I'm gonna go see if I can annoy Frost.' Rachel adds, getting up form the table.

'I've gotta go run a few errands down town.' Remy says.

'Yah won't be stealin', will yah?' Rogue asks suspiciously.

'Would I dare lie to you, chere?' Remy asks with a cheeky smile.

'Ah'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer.' Rogue mutters.

'Ah suppose that just leaves you and me Rahne.' Sam says. 'Oh, she's gone...'

* * *

**The garage-**

Rahne is now working on her motorbike. She often feels that tinkering with her bike helps her think. Yeah sure, she still has feelings for Sam, but it's not like they're ever going to amount to anything. Rahne stops tinkering as her heightened hearing picks up the sound of footsteps behind her and she catches the scent of cheap cigars and whiskey.

'Hello Logan.' She says. 'How can I help you?'

'I was hopin' that I would be the one doin' the helpin' darlin'.' Logan replies.

Rahne sighs and puts down her spanner as she turns to look at Logan.

'I'm not really in the mood for being cryptic.' She sighs. 'So if you're going to say something, say it.'

'I know yer still like Guthrie.' Logan says. 'An' I support yer choice, he's a nice guy, but be careful, he's just broken up with his girlfriend.'

'That isn't exactly telling me anything.' Rahne says. 'Sam told me all this over breakfast.'

'All I'm sayin' is, take it easy on the boy, he's hurtin'.'

'And I'm not?' Rahne replies bitterly. 'Sam never saw his mother shot down before him, unable to do anything to help her. You know, sometimes, all I want is to be held by someone that I love. Now that Moira's gone, I haven't got anybody.'

'We all thought that you were over it.' Logan says.

'That goes to show you what thought did, doesn't it?' Rahne replies.

Rahne finishes putting her tools away and grabs up her motorcycle helmet.

'If Dani asks where I am, tell me that I've gone into town.' She says, putting her helmet on. 'I don't know what time I'll be back, hell, I might even come home drunk, you never know with a healing factor.'

'Rahne, listen.' Logan says. 'Getting' drunk ain't the solution to yer problems, trust me on this one.'

Rahne just ignores Logan's pleas and starts up her bike, driving out of the garage and out of the institute.

Logan stands watching after her.

'Poor kid.' He sighs. 'All she wants is someone to love...'

_TBC..._


	2. Responsibility

**Wolfsbane  
Chapter 2: Responsibility**

By  
The Uncanny R-Man

_Disclaimer- I don't own any familiar characters, they all belong to Marvel._

Shout Outs-

Damn-my-name-was-taken- Cool, word of mouth rules! If you liked this, you might want to try my other stuff. There's nothing wrong with leaving reviews full of waffle (Mmm, waffles...) I like nice, long reviews.

_Rizika- Yeah I agree, there should be more Rahne stories._

Agent-G- There wasn't anything wrong with Dani last chapter, she was just pissed off at Sam for not realising how Rahne felt about him. I agree with you on the Paige/Warren thing, she's nineteen and he's, what, in his late twenties? Skanky! But Rahne _and Josh are closer together, she's nineteen and he's sixteen._

Andy- This story is set in a different one to 'Furtop and Hayseed.' This is set in recent X-Continuity. I just assumed that Rahne had a healing factor.

Peirene-3- Yup, Rahne kicks butt. Personally, I find that writing in the resent tense is easier but due to the amount of reviews commenting on it, I've now started to write in the past tense. I hope that my writing in the present tense didn't put you off continuing to read this.

Fire inu- Moira MacTaggart (Rahne's foster mother) died in an attack by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants.  


* * *

**Harry's Hideaway, Salem Centre-**

Rahne was nursing a bottle of beer as she sat at the bar of the X-Men's usual hangout spot, Harry's Hideaway. None of the X-Men had to worry about people finding out that they were mutants as the owner was pro-mutant and welcomed them into his establishment. The X-Men had been patrons of Harry's ever since Logan, Kurt and co first joined.

Rahne took another sip of her beer and sighed deeply. Her love life, or lack thereof, was starting to suck. She had juts broken off a relationship with a student due to moral grounds, she was a teacher and he was a student, and there were also her feelings for Sam Guthrie.

_My am I even pining over Sam?_ She thought. _It's not like he feels about me the_ _same way I do about him, he only think of me as a little sister. But why Can't I stop_ _thinking about him?_

Rahne goes to take another sip of her beer but notices that her bottle is empty. She motioned to the barman to bring her another drink. While she was waiting for her drink, out the corner of her eye she saw a young girl walk in with a burly-looking man. It was clear from the way that the girl dressed that the man she was with was a 'client.'

_This place must be getting worse if they're letting prostitutes in here._ Rahne thought to herself. Her new beer arrived pretty soon after that and she sat back to enjoy it. It wasn't to last however as Rahne heard a familiar voice call over to her.

'There you are!' Dani Moonstar called form the doorway. 'I've been looking all over the place for you, Rahne.'

'Why don't you tell the whole damn town?' Rahne muttered.

Dani pulled up a stool behind Rahne and looked at her long-time friend.

'Logan said you looked pissed.' Dani said. 'Is there anything you want to talk about?'

'I don't know why I told that man anything.' Rahne growled. 'He can't keep a damn thing secret.'

'There is something the matter, isn't there?' Dani asked. 'C'mon Furtop, you can tell me.'

Rahne turned to Dani and fixed her friend with a glare.

'Don't call me Furtop. That's a kid's nickname, I'm nineteen for God's sake, I'm not a child any more! The old me died along with Moira!'

'That's what this is about, isn't it?' Dani asked. 'You're still upset that she's gone.'

'Give the girl a prize!' Rahne replied bitterly. 'You know what Dani? Toady would've been Moira's birthday.'

'I-I'm sorry.' Dani said. 'I didn't know.'

'No.' Rahne replied, putting her half-finished bottle of beer back onto the counter. 'I don't suppose you did.'

Before Dani could say another word, Rahne picked up her coat and left the bar.

* * *

**Outside-**

Rahne was about to get onto her motorbike when she heard the sounds of a struggle. She took her crash helmet off and decided to go take a look. Upon reaching the alley she saw the young prostitute and the burly man that she walked in with, the guy was forcing himself onto the younger girl. Before Rahne could leap to help the young girl, there was a '_Snikt!_' and the man let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor, holding his manhood. Rahne stood dumbfounded as she saw that the young girl had two metal claws sticking out of her right hand. The girl took one look at her bloody claws and slumped to the ground in fear. Rahne walked upto the girl and knelt down beside her.

'This may be a stupid question right now but are you alright?' Rahne asked, putting her hand onto the girl's shoulder in comfort. The young girl pulled away in fear.

'Leave me alone!' She said. 'I'm dirty!'

'It's alright.' Rahne replied soothingly. 'There's no need to be afraid of being a mutant, I'm one too.'

'I didn't mean that.' The girl replied.

Rahne nodded in realisation.

'Oh, okay.' She said. 'I have a friend inside, we work at a school for gifted people, just like you.'

'You call theses things a gift?' The girl spat, indicating her claws. 'They're a curse!'

'Once apon a time I would have said the same thing about my powers.' Rahne replied. 'I was raised by a bigoted old man that hated everything about me. He said that I was a demon, the spawn of Satan!'

The young girl looked up at Rahne with a confused expression.

'You don't look like a demon to me.' She said. 'You're pretty.'

Rahne smiled slightly at the compliment.

'At least someone thinks so.' She said.

Right at that very moment, Dani ran out of the bar and into the alley.

'Oh God Rahne.' She gasped. 'What's going on? I heard a scream and I thought you were in trouble.'

The young girl started a little at the new arrival.

'It's alright.' Rahne assured her. 'She's the friend I told you about.'

Dani helped the girl up and walked upto Dani.

'Some guy was trying to force herself on her.' Rahne whispered. 'Before I could help her, some claws popped out of her hand and well, you know...'

'Neutered the guy?' Dani replied as she looked at the unconscious guy lying on the alley floor. Rahne nodded in agreement.

Dani held out her hand in greeting to the young girl.

'Hello.' She said. 'I'm Dani.'

'H-hello Dani.' The young girl said.

'Did Rahne tell you about the school that we work at?' Dani asked.

The young girl nodded.

'Okay then.' Dani said. 'You'll be safe at the school but, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to.'

The young girl thought about that for a moment.

'There won't be any more people like that, will they?' She asked.

'You have my word that there aren't any guys like him at our school.' Rahne replied.

'Then I'd like to come with you.' The girl said. 'That's if you'll have a freak like me.'

'Hey there.' Rahne said, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders once more. 'There's no need to talk like that, you're not a freak.'

The young girl just sighed resignedly and looked up at the two older women.

'Dani, have you brought a car?' Rahne asked. 'I might be able to fit two of us on it but I've only got one helmet.'

'I brought the X-Van with me.' Dani replied. 'You can put your bike in the back.'

With that, the young girl followed Rahne and Dani to the X-Van to travel to Xavier's.

* * *

**Xavier's, later-  
**  
The young girl was having a shower in Rahne's bathroom while Rahne talked to Dani.

'Logan's going to want to know about this.' Rahne said. 'The girl does have the same powers as he does.'

'Yeah.' Dani replied. 'She looks kinda like him too. I wonder if they're related.'

'I'm a clone.' The girl replied, walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. 'I don't know how I know this but I am.' The girl help up her arm showing a tattoo reading 'X-23.'

'Is that your name?' Rahne asked. 'X-23?'

'I can't remember anything else.' The girl replied. 'No name or anything. The last thing I remember was escaping from some complex somewhere.'

'We'll talk about all that tomorrow.' Rahne said. 'Why don't you get some sleep?'

'But where will you sleep?' X-23 asked.

'I've got a fold up bed somewhere.' Rahne replied. 'Just give me a sec and I'll grab some sheets for you.'

* * *

**Later-  
**  
X-23 was fast asleep in Rahne's bed. Rahne first ensured that she was fast asleep before going out of the room with Dani.

'That poor kid.' Rahne said. 'She can't remember anything. No family, nothing. She was born in a test-tube. If only there was something we could do for her.'

'We can do something for her.' Dani replied. 'That's why we brought her here, right? So we could look after her.'

'But what about a family?' Rahne asked. 'She hasn't got anyone.'

'Somebody here could adopt her I suppose.' Dani said. 'I'm sure that Scott's got the legal forms somewhere.'

'But can we do that?' Rahne asked. 'Adopt someone I mean?'

'I did.' Dani replied. 'Remember Josh Foley? When his family washed their hands of him, I became his legal guardian.'

Rahne flinched at the mention of the name.

'Is anything wrong, Rahne?' Dani asked.

'It's nothing.' Rahne replied. 'It's late, I'm going to bed.'

'Okay then.' Dani said, concernedly. 'We can talk to Scott about this in the morning.'

_TBC..._


	3. My New Family

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 3: My New Family**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything. All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

_HiThereEveryOne- Wow, long review. You made several good points too and your review was refreshingly waffle-free. Don't worry, X-23 will get to do her thing soon enough. Maybe in the Danger Room, I'm not sure. I haven't got nay specific ideas for a bad guy as of yet as I'm planning on making this a character-based story with not much action. I hope that doesn't out you off though._

_Lia Fail- Yup, it's a case of goodbye Josh, hello Sam, or is it?_

_Rizika- Umm... None of my reviewers have ever proposed to me before. You are female, right? I just want to make sure before I put my foot in it and make fool out of myself._

_Agent-G- Yup, Rahne and X-23 will have a kind of Rahne-Moira mother-daughter relationship in upcoming chapters._

_Thanks to- MoonstarFlex173 and Damn-my-name-was-taken._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

Rahne was sleeping soundly in a fold-up bed while X-23 had Rahne's bed. For the first time in a long time, Rahne's sleep was quiet and nightmare-free. She rolled onto her side and mumbled incoherently and she heard whimpering coming from the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her bed. X-23 was tossing and turning; it was obvious that she was having a nightmare. Rahne got up off the fold-up bed and rubbed her eyes before padding over to the bed.

'Twen, are you alright?' She whispered.

'N-no, leave me alone...' X-23 mumbled in her sleep. 'No...'

Against her common sense, Rahne gently shook X-23's shoulder.

'C'mon, you're having a nightmare. Wake up.'

X-23 mumbled something incoherent before leaping up with a yell.

_'NO!'_

X-23 gasped as she saw that she had unconsciously unsheathed her claws and had them at Rahne's throat.

'I-I'm sorry.' X-23 said as she sheathed her claws and held her legs up to her chest. 'So sorry...' She then began to rock back and forth.

Rahne sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder in comfort.

'That's alright.' She said soothingly. 'You weren't to know that I was here.'

'B-but I could have killed you.' X-23 sniffed.

'But you came to your senses before you did.' Rahne replied. 'Be thankful that you did.'

'Aren't you mad at me?' X-23 timidly asked.

'It was my fault for waking you up anyway.' Rahne replied. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'No.' X-23 said. 'It's too... painful.'

'I didn't think so.' Rahne said. 'If it helps, I used to have nightmares too.'

'What were they about?'

'Men burning me at the stake.' Rahne replied. 'They thought I was evil, the spawn of Satan.'

'Do you hate those people that did that to you?' X-23 asked.

'Sometimes.' Rahne replied. 'I used to want to kill them but that would have made me no better then them.'

'I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep after that.' X-23 said. 'Not after they did that to me...'

'It's almost time to get up anyway.' Rahne said as she looked over at her clock. 'You get yourself in the shower and I'll meet you downstairs, okay?'

X-23 nodded her ascent and slowly got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**Later-**

Rahne was pottering about in the kitchen when Dani walked in.

'How did she settle in?' The Cheyenne mutant asked.

'Not so good.' Rahne replied as she popped a waffle into the waffle iron. 'She had a nightmare.'

'But she's alright, isn't she?'

'As well as could be expected.' Rahne replied. 'She almost skewered me with her claws though.'

'Do you think we should see Emma about this?'

'I'd rather not let her in Twen's head just yet.' Rahne replied. 'I don't really trust her do be honest.'

'Neither do I.' Dani said. 'But with Xavier gone, she's the main telepath around here.'

'Why don't you have a look around her head?' Rahne asked. 'Maybe you could see what's bothering her.'

'See what's bothering who?' X-23 asked as she walked in.

'We were just trying to decide whether to let somebody inside your head to see what's bothering you.' Rahne replied.

'I already told you, I don't want anybody in my head!' X-23 yelled. 'How dare you talk about me like that, I'm not somebody to be experimented on like some lab rat!'

'I-I'm sorry.' Rahne replied sheepishly. 'We only had your best interests in mind.'

'That's how it all begins.' X-23 replied bitterly. 'Then they think they own you, like a piece of meat.'

'I know you haven't had an easy life.' Rahne said as she sat down beside her. 'Just like many of the students here, some of the teachers even. Scott Summers, one of the headteachers lost his parents at a young age and grew up in an orphanage. Kurt Wagner was deemed an outcast because of his blue fur and demonic appearance. Look at me, I was almost burnt at the stake.'

'But you all had people that loved you.' X-23 replied. 'I didn't have anybody.'

'That's why we brought you here.' Dani said as she took a seat at the table. 'So you can have somebody to look after you, make sure that you're safe.'

'That doesn't take away the fact that you were talking about me behind my back.' X-23 continued. 'You were supposed to be my friends.'

'We are.' Rahne replied. 'Just give us another chance, please.'

X-23 sighed reluctantly.

'Well I suppose I did over-react a bit.' She said with a thin smile on her lips.

'Eat some breakfast and we'll talk to Mister Summers about adopting you, okay?'

X-23 nodded silently and took the plate that was offered to her.

* * *

**Scott Summers's office-**

Rahne and X-23 were sat in front of Scott's desk as they waited for him to finish searching for the appropriate paperwork. They were also joined in the office my Matt Murdock, he had been chosen to oversee the whole thing as Scott felt it would feel more official if there was an actual lawyer present. X-23 sat in silence as the others discussed legal matters.

'You do realise the responsibly that ensues form adopting a child.' Scott said.

'I'm fully aware of that.' Rahne replied. 'I want to do for Twen what Moira did for me.'

'Very well.' Scott nodded. 'Are you sure that Logan is alright with this? X-23 is his clone after all.'

'He was the first one that we went to see.' Rahne replied. 'He gave me his full support too. I think Mister Murdock has a signed document stating Logan's support.'

'This is the one.' Murdock said as he passed Scott the document.

'Well with all that settled, all we need to do now is decide upon a name.' Scott said. 'Perhaps you would like to make the first suggestion, Miss... Twenty-Three.'

'I don't know.' X-23 replied sheepishly. 'This doesn't have anything to do with me.'

'Of course it does.' Rahne said as she put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. 'It's you that we're talking about here.'

'Okay. What about... Stephanie?'

'It isn't for me to decide' Rahne replied. 'It's your name.'

'Okay, I'd like my name to be Stephanie.' X-23 nodded. 'It just has this... ring to it.'

'What about a surname?' Scott asked. 'It would be logical to have Logan as a surname, seeing that you are cloned form him. Or perhaps you would like Sinclair as a surname, seeing that Rahne will be your legal guardian.'

X-23 thought over the two possibilities.

'Stephanie Sinclair... Hmm, sounds nice. Yes, that's the one.'

'Very well.' Scott nodded as he wrote down the new name onto the legal forms. 'Now all we need are the signatures of the guardian and the adoptee.'

'You can go first, kiddo.' Rahne said as she passed over then pen. 'Enjoy your new identity.

X-23, now to be known as Stephanie, took the pen with shaking hands and slowly sighed the relevant signatures. Once it was Rahne's turn, she did likewise.

With all the relevant parts signed, Scott passed the documents to Murdock who put them in his suitcase.

'Congratulations on your new identity, Miss Sinclair.' He said as he shook Stephanie's hand. 'If you need to discuss anything else, just call my office, okay?'

'Thanks for doing this Mister Murdock.' Scott said as he opened the door to let him out. 'You come highly recommended.'

'It's always a pleasure to help.' Murdock nodded.

And without another word, he was gone.

'Do you think we was really blind?' Stephanie asked. 'He smelt... weird.'

'I sensed something unusual too.' Rahne added. 'I couldn't quite pinpoint what though.'

'You can't seriously think that he's Daredevil, can you?' Scott asked.

'You said it, not me.' Rahne said. 'Honestly, you haven't been the same since you saw that newspaper headline saying that he was Daredevil. Whatever next? A Daily Bugle photographer being Spider-Man?'

Scott just chuckled good-naturedly and got up from behind his desk.

'Well if that's all you need to talk to me about, I have to get ready for my next class. And Stephanie, I'll have a word with Dani to see if she can fit you in on her squad, okay?'

'Sounds fine to me.' Stephanie shrugged.

'I've got a class too.' Rahne said. 'You can come along with me if you want, seeing that you don't officially start until tomorrow. Perhaps one of the students will let you share a room until you get an official room arranged.'

'Just as long as it isn't with those scary blonde girls I saw coming in.' Stephanie replied. 'They're scary.'

'You'd better watch what you say around here.' Rahne said as she opened the door for her. 'Those scary blonde girls are Mister Summers's girlfriend's prize students.'

'Oh yeah, I know who you mean.' Stephanie nodded in realisation. 'I saw a picture of his desk, that blonde woman with not much on.'

'Yup, that's Miss Frost.' Rahne said. 'She's... awkward.'

'You mean she's a bitch, right?'

'Awkward, bitch, same thing as far as I'm concerned.' Rahne shrugged.

END...

_Next: Stephanie meets the other students. Also, I don't know yet if Whither is officially arrested or not so I'm having X-23 (Stephanie) take his place on the team, okay?_


	4. Settling In

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 4: Settling In**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man.**

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

_**Agent-G- **Yeah, in-jokes are fun. I'm the kind of no-life nerd that would get a kick out of reading something like that in another fic._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was a brand new school day at the Xavier Institute for Highe In my opinion, he is just a Chamber wannabe.

_**Agent-G- **Yeah, in-jokes are fun. I'm the kind of no-life nerd that would get a kick out of reading something like that in another fic._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was a brand new school day at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. It was Stephanie's first full school day. She had previously been shown around by Rahne to get a feel of the place. The students were a mixed bunch, some nice, some not so nice. Hopefully, the students that she was going to meet today would be the former.

Stephanie was presently sitting on her bed while Rahne searched for her lesson notes.

'Why can I never find the things?' The young Scot muttered to herself. 'I always put them in one place and what do they do? They up and disappear. Damn things.'

'Um, Rahne. Are these your notes?' Stephanie asked as she held up a laminated folder.

'Where did you find those?' Rahne asked sceptically.

'Right on the side.' Stephanie replied. 'Where you always put them.'

Rahne just rolled her eyes and took them from the younger girl.

'You ready for your first official day at Xavier's?' Rahne asked.

'Would it make any difference if I said no?' Stephanie asked with a timid smile.

'Not really, no.' Rahne replied with a kind-hearted smirk. 'C'mon, I'll take you to your first lesson. Mister McCoy always goes easy on the new students. He may look fearsome, but he's just a harmless pussy cat!'

Stephanie stood up form the bed and picked up her stuff.

'I guess you're right.' She said. 'You've been here way longer than me.'

'Okay, now you're just making me old.' Rahne chuckled.

* * *

**Hank McCoy's Trigonometry Class-**

Stephanie found her first class easily with Rahne's help. After a good luck pat on the back, Stephanie timidly walked in to the class.

'Ah, salutations Stephanie.' Hank said as he turned form the board. 'I trust you are ready to begin your first day at our infamous establishment.'

'I guess.' Stephanie shrugged.

'If you'll just take a seat somewhere, then I shall begin.' Hank said with a kindly smile.

Hank may have looked fearsome but such kind words calmed Stephanie as she took a seat in the middle of the class. She was situated between a brown-haired boy with wings and three scary-looking identical blonde girls. Stephanie tried not to look at the too much as they creeped her out.

'Hi, you're new here, right?' The buy with wings asked as he leant over. 'I'm Jay Guthrie.'

Stephanie momentarily started at the sudden voice but was soon put at ease by the boy's charming smile.

'I-I'm Ex-Twent... Stephanie. My name's Stephanie.'

'Oh right.' Jay nodded. 'The girl that Miss Sinclair adopted, right?'

'Yeah, that's me.' Stephanie replied. 'I guess news gets around fast.'

'I should think so with the amount of telepaths around here.' Jay said. 'You see those three girls on your left? They're Fiona, Eve and Phoebe, the Stepford Cuckoos. They're Ms Frost's prize telepathy students.'

'Is Ms Frost the woman that walks around half-naked?' Stephanie asked.

'Yeah.' Jay replied. 'You'd be surprised how popular she is with the male students. Apart form me, that is. I've got better tastes.'

Having made her first friend, Stephanie settled in to a normal school day.

* * *

**Lunch Time-**

It was halfway through the day, the time of the day where the students and faculty alike congregated in the cafeteria to gossip, flirt and eat. Stephanie walked in with Jay by her side.

'And this is the cafeteria...' Jay said as he concluded his short tour. 'But I guess you already knew that, having already been shown around.'

'And just what do we think we're doing, Mister Guthrie?' Rahne asked as she snuck up behind them.

'Uh, umm... I was just showing Stephanie around Miss Sinclair.' Jay stuttered.

'I knew that.' Rahne chuckled. 'I was only teasing. Now get along with you, you don't want to keep your squad waiting.'

'See you later Stephanie.' Jay said as he gave her a wave.

Rahne noticed the younger girl's slightly flushed expression.

'Don't tell me you've got your first crush!'

Stephanie looked up at Rahne with a shocked expression.

'Of course I haven't! Sure, he's cute and he's got a beautiful smile but that doesn't mean that I have a crush on him!'

Rahne just shook her head kind-heartedly.

'Welcome to high school kiddo. C'mon, I want you to meet the rest of your squad.'

'My squad?' Stephanie asked. 'What do you mean?'

'Every student in the school has been appointed to a squad of six.' Rahne replied. 'Every squad has got their own teacher supervising them. Jay's a member of the Hellions, Ms Frost's team whereas you will be a member of the New Mutants, Dani's team.'

'Are you sure that they won't mind?' Stephanie asked. 'Y'know, a stranger in their group?'

'I shouldn't think so.' Rahne replied. 'They're a friendly bunch. I'll teak you over to meet them.'

After a quick detour to get their respective lunches, they both stopped beside the New Mutants' table.

'Everybody, I'd like you to meet Stephanie. She's new here and I was hoping that you'd take good care of her.'

'Sure, it'll be a pleasure.' David Alleyne, an African-American boy with short black hair replied. 'Here, take a seat.'

Stephanie smiled shyly and took the seat offered to her as she placed her dinner tray on to the table.

'I'll leave you to it.' Rahne said. 'I'll be over with Dani if you need me.'

Stephanie watched Rahne walk over to the table where Dani Moonstar and Xi'an Coy Manh were sitting. She could almost swear that she could sense a bitter tone to Rahne's voice. Something directed towards the gold-skinned boy sitting opposite her.

'So, Steph.' The gold boy said. 'What's your deal?'

'E-excuse me?'

'Josh, don't be so crass.' A pretty brunette girl said. 'Don't intrude so much. We have to introduce ourselves first. I'm Sophia Mantega. I can control the wind.'

'I'm David Alleyne.' The African-American added. 'I can mimic peoples' skills and knowledge.'

'I'm Josh Foley.' The golden boy said. 'And I'm a stud!'

Josh yelped in pain as the Asian girl sitting next to him smacked him upside the head.

'Okay, I can heal people.' Josh sighed.

'I'm Noriko Ashida.' The Asian girl said as she shot Josh and evil look. 'I've got electrical powers and super-speed. That's why I've got these freaky gauntlets, I won't be able to control my powers without them.'

Then it was the turn of the blonde girl sitting next to Josh.

'I'm Laurie, Laurie Collins.' She said with a timid smile. 'I can control people with my pheromones.'

'I don't mean to pry.' Sophia said. 'But, what powers do you have?'

'I'd rather not tell.' Stephanie replied as she scratched her knuckles. 'It's kind of personal.'

'We're all friends here.' David added. 'We won't freak out, I swear.'

'Okay, don't say I didn't warn you.' Stephanie sighed.

_SNIKT!_

Sofia and the others gasped as they saw two metal claws pop out of the knuckles on both of Stephanie's hands.

'See? I knew you'd be freaked.' Stephanie sighed sadly.

'No, it's not that.' David replied. 'It's just a little surprising, is all. If anything, that's one cool power you got there. Kinda like a miniature Mister Logan.'

'Way better than you sucky skill mimicry.' Josh added. 'What? It's the truth, it is a sucky power!'

'I've also got a claw on both feet.' Stephanie said, starting to open up a bit more. 'I would show you but... I don't want to ruin my shoes, they're brand new.'

Over at the Hellions table, Josh's teammates were interested in the new girl too.

'Hey Jay, what's her deal?' Julian Keller, a telekinetic troublemaker asked. 'She looks cute. In a kind of freaky Goth way.'

'That's Stephanie.' Jay replied, not even looking up from his lunch. 'I know what you're thinking and don't.'

'What?' Julian snorted. 'Don't tell me you've got a soft spot for her!'

'Heh. Jay's got a cru-ush!' Santo Vaccarro, a stony Thing wannabe teased in a singsong voice.

'Seriously, Julian. You don't want to mess with her.' Jay continued. 'She'd kick your butt before you even knew it!'

'You're forgetting about a little something called telekinesis.' Julian replied with a cocky smile. 'Perhaps later on today we can see just how much butt she can kick!'

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Next: X-23 vs Hellion.**_

_Julian learns not to mess with cute little Goth girls while Rahne and Sam get closer during Danger Room practice._


	5. Welcome To The New Mutants

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 5: Fooled You!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel_

* * *

_**Shout Outs-**_

_**Needles- **Yeah, I already knew that stuff. The Cuckoos have different names here because I named them before their real names were shown in the comics._

_**Fire inu- **You can bet that Julian's gonna get a whupping! Oh, and Julian's a guy._

_**Agent-G- **I never really thought about the name of Emma's group, I guess it is kind of a curse. Sorry, I'm not going to pair Rahne up with Sam. I did that preview to deliberately mislead my readers. Heh._

* * *

**Xavier's- **

It was the end of the school day and Stephanie was strolling outside the institute on her way back to her room. It had been an eventful first day for her. She had already made a bunch of friends. Jay Guthrie seemed cute, not that she was crushing on him or anything. Dani Moonstar's group, her future teammates, seemed nice enough too.

She had almost reached the entrance to the dorms when she heard movement behind her. She tried to bite back the impulse of unsheathing her claws.

'Show yourself!' She said to the stalker. 'I'm not in the mood for pranks.'

'I just wanted to introduce myself, is all.' Julian Keller said as he stepped out from behind a bush. 'I'm Julian Keller, my codename's Hellion.'

'You're one of Miss Frost's group, aren't you?' Stephanie asked cautiously.

'You heard of me, huh?' Julian asked with a cocky grin.

'You're a trouble maker.' Stephanie frowned.

'Flatterer.' Julian smirked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and taped her foot impatiently.

'Go away, I'm not in the mood.' She sighed as she began to walk off. Unfortunately, she found her way barred by an invisible force field. She spun around and glared at Julian.

'You really don't want to make me angry.' She hissed. 'You won't like me when I'm angry.'

'Aww c'mon, I'm sure I can handle a little girl like you.' Julian snickered.

'I tried to warn you...' Stephanie replied.

* * *

**Inside- **

Rahne was having a pretty crappy day. She had just heard that Sam was leaving to rejoin X-Force. Just when she had thought that the time was right to tell him her real feelings.

'My own fault I suppose.' She muttered to herself.

'Penny for 'em.' Dani said as she stepped up behind Rahne. 'Wanna share Furtop?'

'Just having a crappy day.' Rahne shrugged.

'Wanna talk about it over a few drinks?' Dani asked.

'You got any JD?'

'I guess we could always raid Logan's stash.' Dani snickered.

'Living dangerously, huh?' Rahne asked. 'Sounds like fun.'

Dani lead the young Scot into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of JD with some glasses.

'Shall I be mother?' Dani asked.

'Go ahead.' Rahne replied.

Dani poured some JD into the glasses and held up hers for a toast.

'Cheers!'

'Cheers!' Rahne replied as she clinked her glass against Dani's.

Both girls downed their shots and licked their lips.

'Mmm, that hit the spot.' Rahne said as she slammed her glass on the table. 'Any chance of seconds?'

'Only if you tell me what's on your mind.' Dani replied with a cheeky grin.

Rahne just rolled her eyes and started to tell Dani her problems.

* * *

**Back outside- **

Stephanie had unsheathed the claw sin her hands and was hacking away at Julian's telekinetic force field. She tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen.

'Looks like somebody's got a temper.' Julian snickered, his force field not even budging. 'You really are Logan's clone, huh?'

'I'm nothing like him!' Stephanie yelled.

'Yes you are.' Julian replied. 'You're short, hot-headed and you're a slut!'

That was it, not more Miss Nice-Clone! Stephanie let out a feral yell and charged at Julian. Stephanie's sudden charge was such a surprise that Julian lost his concentration and fell on his butt. He yelled in fright and out up his hands to defend himself, waiting for Stephanie to slice him to shreds.

Julian opened his eyes, confused when the impending evisceration didn't come. Stephanie just stood before him with her claws mere inches away form her face, panting heavily.

'Just think yourself lucky that Rahne decided to take me in instead of Logan.' She panted. 'I wonder what would have happened if it was the other way around.'

She withdrew her claws and turned her back on Julian. Before she left, she turned to face him one last time.

'I don't want to see or hear you bothering Dani's team ever again, or I will be back to finish the job. Got that... bub?'

Julian just nodded, his face turned deathly pale.

'Oh, and I think a change of clothes would be a good idea, don't you?' Stephanie asked with a feral grin.

Julian looked down at himself and noticed a rapidly spreading wet patch on his jeans.

'Aww, poor little baby wet himself.' Stephanie snickered. 'Just wait until the Cuckoos hear this. It'll be all around the Institute by the end of the day.'

Julian held his head in his hands; he had never been so humiliated in his life. This wasn't over!

* * *

**The kitchen- **

Rahne and Dani were still in the kitchen drinking Logan's JD. It was fair to say that they were rather... merry.

'I can; believe Sam left jus' like that.' Dani said, her speech becoming slurred. 'Not even a goodbye.'

'Feckin' spaleen...' Rahne replied, her Scottish accent becoming heavy in her inebriated state. 'Have I ever done anythin' tae upset him? Why doesnae he like me?'

'Maybe it wasn' meant to be.' Dani replied. 'Jus' let it be, there's other fish in the sea.'

'But Sam was my fish.' Rahne pouted. 'I wanted to have babies with him.'

Dani put her arm around her friend's shoulders and hugged her close.

'I-I'm here for ya if ya need me.'

Rahne winced at the alcohol fumes emanating form Dani's mouth.

'Christ Dani, you ever hear of Tic-Tacs?'

'Aww shaddup.' Dani muttered as she swatted at the redhead. Unfortunately, she caught Rahne on the shoulder and knocked her off her eat.

'Omigod, Rahne! I'm so sorry!' Dani said as she fell to her knees beside her friend. 'I didn' mean to hurt you! Please don't die!'

Dani held Rahne by the shoulders and gently shook her.

'C'mon Rahne, wake up!'

That was it, Rahne couldn't hold it any more, she burst into a fit of giggles.

'You little sod!' Dani hissed. 'That wasn't fair!'

Dani's temper didn't last as she too was soon racked with giggles and the pair were soon lying on the floor amidst fits of laughter.

Once they had calmed down, both girls looked into each other's eyes. Rahne's breath caught in her throat as she took I the sight of Dani lying on top of her.

Dani did likewise, looking back at Rahne stuck underneath.

Slowly, they both leaned forward until their lips were touching. Their addled state did little do halt their kisses as they started to become more passionate, their hands exploring each other's bodies and tongues caressing lips. Their breathing soon became ragged. Rahne let out a drunken giggle of glee as Dani lifted her up; her mouth still attached to hers, and carried her upstairs.

**TBC... **

* * *

**_Next: New Love _**

_Rahne and Dani deal with the consequences of their night of drunken passion. How will the others react when they find out? What about Stephanie, what will she think when she finds out what Rahne and Dani did?_


	6. Fooled You!

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 6: New Love**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**_Shout Outs-_**

_**Needles- **I thought I made it pretty obvious that Julian peed himself, 'Twen even commented on the fact._

_**Agent-G- **Rahne and Dani will talk about what happened in this chapter, don't you worry. Yup, Hellion will be back to cause trouble for 'Twen. _

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Rahne woke up and groaned out loud as she felt a throbbing pain in her head.

'Ach, what did I do last night…?' She groaned.

Rahne rubbed her eyes and looked about her surroundings. What surprised her most was the fact that she wasn't even in her room.

Rahne was about to get up when she heard a groan beside her and felt an arm fall across her chest.

'Mmm, don' wanna go to school…'

'_Dani?' _Rahne gasped as she sat up straight. 'Why are we in bed together?'

'Dunno Furtop…' Dani replied as she rubbed her eyes with a groan. 'Maybe we got drunk and ended up sleeping with each other…'

Rahne looked under the sheets at herself and her eyes popped open in shock.

'Dani, we're naked…' She squeaked.

Dani looked under the sheets at herself too.

'Eep!' She yelped. 'You don't think we…'

Rahne rubbed her head as her memories started to come back.

'Oh God Dani, I'm so sorry…'

'My fault I think.' Dani replied. 'I think I started it off…'

Rahne blushed deeply as she started to remember what happened.

'It wasn't like I was totally innocent myself.' She replied. 'I didn't turn you down.'

'So what do we do now?' Dani asked. 'Just go about our business like nothing happened?'

'I guess…' Rahne replied as she started to get dressed. 'I just need to think about it.'

'Okay, I'll see you later then.' Dani nodded.

Rahne was about to leave when she stopped mid-step.

'Umm Dani… I don't suppose you've seen my bra, have you?'

Dani leant over and removed Rahne's bra from the top of her bedside lamp.

'Thanks.' Rahne blushed as she held out her hand to take her bra back. Both women's hands brushed together and Rahne's blush deepened as she locked eyes with Dani once more. Slowly, she began to lean closer to the Cheyenne mutant. Dani did likewise and leant in to meet her kiss. Their lips were mere millimetres away when Rahne's eyes snapped open again and pulled away.

'I-I'm sorry, I have to go now…' Rahne mumbled as she quickly made her way out of the room.

Dani just watched Rahne leave and bit her lip nervously. It would take a lot of talking to remedy the situation.

* * *

**Rahne's room-**

Stephanie was woken up as Rahne burst into the room and leant against the door.

'Rahne, what's the matter?' Stephanie yawned.

'N-nothing…' Rahne replied as she made her way to the bathroom. 'I-I'm fine…'

Stephanie got up out of bed and followed Rahne into the bathroom.

'You didn't come up last night.' The young mutant said.

Rahne bolted upright. Damn, Stephanie had sussed her secret!

'I just assumed that you and Dani pulled an all-nighter.' Stephanie shrugged.

Rahne breathed a sigh of relief.

'Either that or you got drunk and slept with each other…' Stephanie said, cocking a curious brow.

Rahne turned to look at her foster-daughter.

'Stephanie, can you keep a secret?' Rahne asked nervously.

'Of course.' She replied.

Rahne bit her lip nervously before she continued.

'I slept with Dani!' She winced.

Stephanie just nodded in realisation.

'I pretty much guessed that.' She said. 'I can smell her on you, y'know.'

'You won't tell anybody, will you?' Rahne asked desperately. 'I don't need this coming back to bite me after all the other stuff I've gone through…'

'Looks like it's a little too late for that.' Stephanie replied as she pointed to a dark mark on Rahne's neck.

'Oh God, a love-bite!' The werewolf groaned. 'I'm going to need a lot of makeup to hide this!'

* * *

**Later-**

Dani was in the changing rooms getting ready to for a Danger Room session. Her night with Rahne was still filling her thoughts. She always did carry a torch for the redhead ever since the old days. But it wasn't like she felt the same way, was it? Rahne may have changed her look and attitude since the days of the original New Mutants, but she was still the innocent little girl that had a mad crush on Cannonball. Then again, if last night's events were anything to go by, Rahne wasn't so innocent then.

A slight smile spread on Dani's lips as she remembered the redhead's wild behaviour. Then she shook her head and shoved that thought deep down.

'Been up to anything recently?' Kitty asked as she popped her head around the cubicle. 'Looks like you've been a little… wild.'

Dani just looked at Kitty in confusion.

'Excuse me?' Dani asked.

'You've got a bite mark on your butt.' Kitty replied, hardly containing her laughter. 'I never figured you for the kinky type Moonstar.'

Dani's eyes shot open once more as she looked at her backside in the mirror. She indeed had several bite marks on her posterior.

'C'mon Dani, spill.' Kitty prompted. 'Who's the stud but the butt fetish? He must have sharp teeth to leave a mark like that.'

'Sorry Kitty, I-I have to go…' Dani said as she hurriedly got dressed again. 'I need to speak to somebody…'

Kitty just watched the other girl leave and blinked in confusion.

'Huh, wonder what got into her.'

* * *

**Outside-**

Rahne had a free period so she took the time to stroll through the Institute's grounds. She too was thinking about last night's events. Part of her was rejoicing in the night of passion that she spent with her best friend but there was also a part of her that regretted moving in on Dani like that. Dani was her best friend and Rahne cared for her very much but did she _love_ Dani? Rahne still felt a small remnant of her crush on Sam but quickly bit that down. If Sam couldn't come around and love her, then she would have to move on and find somebody else. But was Dani the right one? Was it too soon to look for another relationship?

Rahne's thoughts were cut short as she heard somebody walk up behind her. She spun around and saw Dani standing there with an embarrassed smile.

'Hey.' Dani nodded.

'Hey' Rahne replied.

Dani fidgeted nervously, unsure whether to tell Rahne just how she felt.

'Rahne, I think we need to talk…'

This was it, Rahne thought; Dani was going to crush her heart just like Sam did when he rejoined Cable and X-Force.

'Rahne, this has been eating away at me all day.' Dani continued. 'You're my bets friend and I want to make sure that you're all right with this. Last night was… special a-and I'm not sure whether you feel the same way but I love you Rahne…'

Dani trailed off as she tried to gauge Rahne's reaction.

Rahne licked her lips as she felt her mouth go dry.

'I love you too Dani but… I'm not sure whether I love you in that way. Part of me still loves Sam…'

Dani's face fell at her words.

'Last night was special for me too but… I don't think I'm ready to plunge into another relationship just now.'

Dani brightened up slightly at the possibility.

'D-do you mean that there might be a chance, with us I mean?'

'Yes.' Rahne nodded. 'But not just yet, okay? I've got a lot of things going through my mind. Moira, Stephanie, Josh…'

Dani looked at her friend in curiosity as she heardElixir's namepop up.

'Why Josh?' She asked.

Rahne mentally kicked herself at her slip of the tongue.

'It's silly really…' Rahne lied. 'I'm just keeping an eye on him because I think he has a crush on Stephanie.'

Something didn't add up in Dani's mind but she just shrugged it off and put it down to Rahne just being protective of her foster daughter.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Next: Welcome to the New Mutants, We Hope Your Survive…**_

_It's time for Stephanie's first Danger Room session with her squad. Unfortunately, Julian and the Hellions are in on it too._


	7. New Love

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 7: Welcome To The New Mutants, We Hope You Survive**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Joey1- **_Yeah, it's nice that not all of the Hellions are jerks. I like Jay and Cessily. Wither isn't in this because… he sucks._

**Agent-G- **_Yup, you can bet that Julian will be a thorn in Stephanie's side. That thing in the hedge maze hasn't happened yet so that's what I'm going to do for this chapter._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Sarah was gathered outside the X-Mansion with the rest of her squad. It was time for her first training session as part of the New Mutants and to say that she was nervous was an understatement. Add to that the fact that the New Mutants were facing the Hellions in the session and you could bet that tensions would be running high.

'Oh God, I can't do this.' Stephanie said. 'I just know I'm going to mess this up.'

'Aww c'mon 'Twen.' Josh replied. 'We can beat these guys no problem.'

'I agree with Josh.' Laurie said. 'There's no need to be pessimistic.'

'Yeah, we're gonna kick those losers' butts.' Noriko added.

Cyclops took his position in front of the two teams and began his speech along with the squads' respective advisors, Dani Moonstar and Emma Frost.

'Today's training session will be a small-scale mission.' Cyclops explained. 'For each mission every squad successfully completes, they will be awarded. Whichever squad ends up with the most rewards by the end of the semester will receive a bonus prize.'

'Geez, the guy sure likes the sound of his own voice.' Noriko muttered.

'Nori, shush.' David hissed. 'We might miss something important.'

Noriko shut up and listened to Cyclops drone on.

'For today's mission we've hidden a mystery object somewhere on campus. This is supposed to simulate a, mission in which somebody like Magneto has left a bomb around the area but nobody knows what it looks like or even where it is. There are clues dotted around campus. Whichever squad successfully retrieves the object and brings it to Ms Moonstar. Ms Frost or myself will win. There is one last rule however; there will be _no _offensive use of powers. Anybody that breaks this rule will be automatically disqualified, as well as their squad.'

With the speech over, the two went off to find the mystery object.

'David, can you use your powers to find out the location of the object?' Sophia asked, taking the roll of leader.

'My powers don't really work like that.' David replied.

'It's in the hedge maze!' Stephanie replied. 'I can hear the teachers talking.

'God bless heightened senses.' Josh grinned.

* * *

**Inside-**

Deciding against sitting with Emma and Scott, Dani went to sit with Rahne.

'Stephanie certainly seems to be settling in well in the squad.' Dani said.

'Yeah, she seems to be getting on well with Sophia and everybody.' Rahne replied.

'What do you think of Jay?' Dani asked as she took a sip of her coffee. 'Stephanie seems to have took a shine to him.'

'He seems nice.' Rahne replied. 'I just hope he'll be more attentive than his older brother.'

'Still a little bit bitter, huh?' Dania asked.

'Am I really that obvious?' Rahne snorted. 'I should really get over the fact that Sam and I aren't ever going to be together.'

'hey, I know what'll cheer you up.' Dani said. 'Why don't we have a girls' night out, just you and me?'

'I-I'm not really sure.' Rahne replied. 'Remember what happened the last time?'

'I'm not totally ravenous you know.' Dani chuckled. 'I dare say that I'll be able to keep my hands off you for the duration of the date.'

Rahne smiled slightly, it would do her good to get out a bit.

'Yeah, I don't see why not. I need an excuse to get all dolled up.'

'That's the spirit.' Dani grinned. 'We're gonna get all tarted up and hit the dance floor.'

Rahne matched her friend's grin and sipped her coffee, it was time to forget about Sam Guthrie and move on.

* * *

**The Hedge maze-**

Stephanie and the rest of the squad made it to the hedge maze only to see the entrance blocked off by Rockslide, the member of the Hellions that looked suspiciously like a Thing wannabe.

'Oh dear, am I in your way?' Rockslide snickered. 'Too bad.'

'Get out of the way you idiot!' Josh snarled. 'We were the ones that found out about the hedge maze!'

'All's fair in love and war, Goldie.' Julian taunted. 'Now we're gonna win this session!'

'Says you!' Stephanie snarled as she dived between Rockslide's feet. 'We're going to win.

'Dust, get here!' Julian yelled.

Stephanie coughed as the Hellion known as Dust turned into a plume of dust and tried to block her way.

'It'll have to do more than that to beat me!' Stephanie said as she charged through the dust.

'Don't just stand there you idiots, stop her!' Julian commanded.

'I think we're kinda busted.' Cessily said. 'That was a blatant offensive move.'

'Only if somebody gets to hear about it!' Julian replied.

* * *

**The centre of the maze-**

Stephanie made her way into the middle of the hedge maze mere seconds in front of Julian.

'Now to find what this thing is.' Stephanie said.

No sooner had she said this then the grass in front of her feet was sight alight.

'What the… A dragon?' She said as she saw a little purple dragon hovering in front of her. 'I guess you're the thing we're supposed to collect.'

Stephanie cautiously stepped towards the dragon and slowly stretched out her hand.

'It's alright there little guy, I'm not going to hurt you.'

'I'll say!' Julian said as he conjured up a telekinetic wall. 'Now for me to win this thing!'

'Dammit Julian! That's cheating!' Stephanie growled.

'Diplomatic immunity, babe.' Julian said as he sauntered towards the dragon. 'Cyclops is dating my advisor so there's no doubt I'm gonna win. Now, come here you little freak!'

Lockheed snarled at the insult and bit Julian on the hand.

'Dammit!' Julian hissed as he grabbed his hand. 'You're gonna pay for that!'

Lockheed just stuck his middle finger up at Julian and flew over to Stephanie.

'Classy dragon.' Stephanie snickered.

* * *

**Later-**

The two squads were stood in front of their advisors, Cyclops and Rahne.

'I wish I could say that this was a clean assignment but that isn't the case.' Cyclops explained. 'It has been brought to my attention that the Hellions have used their powers in an offensive way not once, but twice, and are summarily disqualified from the training session.'

'So much for diplomatic immunity.' Josh snickered.

'This isn't over!' Julian snarled.

'Oh give it up you loser.' Noriko sighed. 'You lost, get over it!'

'Congratulations New Mutants, you won!' Cyclops continued.

A collective whoop rose from Stephanie and her squad and it was a case of hugs all around. Josh hugged Laurie, David hugged Noriko, Sophia hugged everybody and Stephanie hugged Rahne.

Julian meanwhile stormed off, as did the rest of his squad. Apart form Cessily and Jay Guthrie that was.

'That was a good training session Stephanie, well done.' Jay said. 'I'm sorry Julian's such a jerk.

'Yeah, you guys are pretty cool.' Cessily added.

'Thanks.' Stephanie replied.

'Umm Stephanie… Are you doing anything tomorrow?' Jay asked nervously.

'Why?' Stephanie asked curiously.

'I was just wondering whether you wanted to go to the Grind Stone.'

'As a date?' Stephanie asked.

'Pretty much, yeah.' Jay replied.

'Sure, I'd like that.' Stephanie said.

'Cool, I'll meet you in the cafeteria at seven, okay?'

'Sure, I'll be there.' Stephanie replied.

Jay nodded and walked away to get changed, leaving Stephanie standing there with a silly grin on his face.

'Oh God, I've got a date with Jay Guthrie!' Stephanie squeaked. 'Yay me!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Anyone For Doubles?**

_Rahne, Dani, Stephanie and Jay go on their respective dates. Meanwhile, Jay plans for his revenge…_


	8. Anyone for Doubles?

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 8: Anyone for Doubles?**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_I've always thought that Rahne and Dani were more than friends. The signs are all there; Dani's very protective of Rahne for one. _

**Needles- **_I'll see if I can fit in a Simpsons reference or two. _

**Agent-G- **_Well Julian will be the big bad in this fic. As for his payback, have you ever seen Carrie?_

**Thanks to-** _Joey1._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Stephanie was in her room getting ready for her upcoming date with Jay. She had selected a comfy black sweater with a matching skirt that went down to her ankles.

Stephaniepouted in the mirror as she put on her lipstick. To say that she was nervous would be an understatement. She had never been on a proper date before as the other guys she had been with were as part of her old job. Stephanie was greatly relieved as Jay was absolutely nothing like the other men that had paid her for sex.

Stephanie finished up her makeup and looked herself over in the mirror. Not too frumpy and not too slutty, just the right combination.

Stephanie sighed as she smoothed down her sweater, it was a pity that Rahne wasn't there to see how beautiful she looked, but Rahne was already out with Dani.

Stephanie looked herself over one more time, picked up her purse and went to meet Jay.

* * *

**Downstairs-**

Jay waited nervously for Stephanie to walk down the stairs for their date. He was dressed in a simple blue shirt and matching pants in a slightly darker tone.

Jay turned his head as he heard somebody walk down the stairs behind him. His mouth fell open as he saw Stephanie walk down the stairs.

'Wow Stephanie, you look great.' Jay smiled.

Stephanie blushed slightly at the compliment.

'Y-you look nice too…' Stephanie replied shyly.

'Well, are you ready for our… date?' Jay asked.

'I-I guess…' Stephanie replied.

Jay held out his arm for his date. Stephanie blushed once more and shyly took his arm and followed him to the waiting taxi.

* * *

**The Grind Stone, later-**

Jay and Stephanie were sat at the table waiting to be served.

'This place is nice.' Stephanie said as she took a look around. 'I've never really been to a place like this.'

'Oh it's a great hangout.' Jay replied. 'All the kids from school come here.'

Stephanie looked about nervously.

'N-nobody's here are they?' She asked.

'Well I can see Noriko standing behind the counter.' Jay replied. 'She works here part time.'

Stephanie looked over to the counter where her teammate was serving customers. Noriko looked up and waved back at her.

'She's going to want to know everything that happened now.' Stephanie sighed.

'What about Sophia and Laurie?' Jay asked. 'Wouldn't they want to know what happened?'

'Now you're just making fun.' Stephanie groaned. 'Please stop…'

'Then there's Rahne…' Jay continued.

Stephanie shook her head at Jay's kind-hearted teasing. Then Noriko walked over with their order.

'Enjoy your coffee guys.' Noriko said. 'And Jay, if you lay one finger wrong on Stephanie, I will fry you like an egg, understood?'

'You're joking, right?' Jay asked nervously. 'Right?'

Noriko just laughed out loud and went to serve more customers.

* * *

**Later still-**

Jay and Stephanie had finished their coffees and were taking a walk along the streets of Salem Centre.

Even though it was a nice night out, there was quite a chill in the air. Stephanie shivered at the cold breeze.

'Here, have my coat.' Jay said as he wrapped his coat around Stephanie's shoulders.

Stephanie was unsure how to respond.

'B-but it's your coat…' She said. 'You have it…'

'No, I insist.' Jay replied as he wrapped the coat around her tighter. 'It suits you…'

'Aww, really?' Stephanie smiled. 'Thanks…'

Jay smiled back and looked into Stephanie's eyes. Stephanie looked back into Jay's ice-blue eyes and bit her lip nervously as she sensed the attraction coming off him. Slowly, but surely, they moved in closer. Stephanie's heart rate quickened as Jay took her hand in his.

Their lips were mere millimetres apart when somebody burst through the door behind them. It was Rahne and Dani, and they were a little worse-for-wear.

'I cannae believe ye said that tae him!' Rahne giggled drunkenly. 'But was it really necessary tae chuck yuir drink over him?'

'Nobody hits on my lady, 'cept me.' Dani replied, smiling proudly.

A silly grin spread across Rahne's face as she looked back at Dani.

'Yer drunk, Furtop.' Dani said.

'Well so are ye…' Rahne replied. 'Yuir cute too…'

'Aww, thanks…' Dani grinned. 'I think you need a reward for that…'

'Will it involve gettin' naked?' Rahne giggled.

'Maybe…' Dani replied coyly.

'Then take me now!' Rahne demanded as she leapt into Dani's arms.

Dani struggled to hold the drunken Scot up and soon collapsed on the floor.

'Och Dani, I do believe I have m' hand on yuir boob…' Rahne giggled.

'Um Rahne, your hand isn't on my boob…' Dani replied.

'How aboot now?' Rahne purred seductively.

Dani chuckled evilly at that and was about to give Rahne a great big kiss when…

'Holy crap, it's Steph and Jay!' The Cheyenne mutant yelped.

Rahne jumped up like a shot.

'It's nae what ye think…' She blushed.

'Oh I'm sure…' Stephanie replied with a knowing smile.

'I think somebody needs a talk on decent behaviour in public.' Jay added. 'Don't you?'

Stephanie just nodded in reply.

'Och no, we are so busted…' Rahne groaned. 'We're never goin' tae hear the end of this…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Gee, Didn't See That Coming…**

_Just when Rahne and Dani have started to officially date, somebody pops up to screw everything up. Who could it be?_


	9. Gee, Didn't See That Coming

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 9: Gee, Didn't See That Coming**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

**

* * *

Shout Outs-**

**Needles- **_Yup, gayness abounds in the Grind Stone._

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Yup, Rahne and Dani are so busted. If Jay is anything like his brother, he's too much of a good guy to mess with Stephanie._

**Agent-G- **_Julian may not wish for death once Stephanie is done with him, he might already be dead. _

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Rahne was snuggled in bed in Dani's room, waiting for Dani to finish in the shower. Then she got an idea…

'Dani, I'm feeling dirty.' Rahne said as she crept into the bathroom.

'I won't be long, sweetie.' Dani replied.

'I didn't mean it like that.' Rahne replied cheekily as she pulled the shower curtain to one side. 'Now move over…'

* * *

**Later-**

Rahne and Dani had finished in the shower and were on the way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

The pair was walking hand-in-hand. Rahne looked up at Dani and smiled happily, she had never felt like this about anybody before, not even Sam. Dani knew the perfect way to make Rahne squeal, in no way a man could. As much as Rahne loved Sam, or as much as she used to, it was nothing compared to the way she felt about Dani.

Rahne followed Dani over to the queue of people waiting to get food.

'I'm surprised I can walk after last night.' Dani said. 'It's lucky that the mansion has thick walls, God knows what would've happened if somebody heard us.'

'You can bet that somebody did.' Rahne replied. 'Just think of how many people here are telepaths or have heightened hearing…'

Dani bit her lip nervously. Their relationship had more-or-less come out in the open after Stephanie and Jay had found them drunken in the streets. After that, the gossip was rife in the X-Mansion. The pair decided to bring the whole thing into the open and tell everybody what was going on and much to their surprise, the others were happy for them. Okay, Bobby Drake did request that they took him to a gay bar but he soon learnt to bite his tongue when Lorna slapped him upside the head.

'Well it's nothing they haven't heard before.' Dani sighed. 'Everybody knows that Emma and Scott have hot, noisy sex in her office.'

'And in the X-Jet.' Rahne replied.

'I think you're referring to Kitty and Peter, actually.' Dani said.

'I didn't even know they were back together.' Rahne replied. 'Okay, they have been pretty snugly since he came back form the dead but I never knew they got that far.'

'Neither did I.' Dani said. 'Until I walked in on them…'

'Omigod!' Rahne gasped. 'You saw Kitty and Peter going at it? And you didn't tell me? Does every part of Peter's body turn to steel?'

'Oh yeah…' Dani replied as her eyes started to glaze over at the memory. 'Every part of his body…'

'Hey! I am right here y'know.' Rahne hissed as she swatted Dani on the arm. 'I hope I won't have to fight Peter for you, cuz I'm not big on the butch.'

'Ooh, there could be oil involved.' Dani chuckled.

'You are one deviant woman, Danielle Moonstar.' Rahne sighed, shaking her head slightly.

Dani just chuckled at that and followed the queue nearer to the counter.

* * *

**After breakfast-**

With the breakfast over and done with, Dani and Rahne decided to pop into Salem Centre to do some shopping. Rahne was presently dragging Dania round a motorcycling shop looking for some new leathers.

'Y'know Furtop, as much as I love you in leather, there's only so much a girl can take.' Dani said as she leant against the wall. 'Can't we sit down for a bit?'

'You were the one that wanted to go shopping, sweetie.' Rahne replied as she gave Dani a peck on the cheek. 'I won't be all that long until we buy some sexy undies.'

'I liked the look of that leopard skin thong.' Dani said. 'That would go great with that new top I bought.'

'Just black and frilly for me.' Rahne replied. 'Although I might be convinced into getting dressed up as the Black Queen.'

'Mmm, now there's an idea.' Dani smiled. 'Add a riding crop and some boots and you'll give Selene a run for her money.'

'I pity the fool that thinks themselves sexier than Rahne Sinclair.' Rahne replied with another cheeky smile.

* * *

**Back at Xavier's-**

Rahne and Dani had finished their shopping trip and walked in through the door to be met by an anxious-looking Stephanie.

'Hey Stephie, what's up?' Rahne asked concernedly. 'Bobby been at the sugar again?'

'Umm, no…' Stephanie replied. 'You might want to come into the rec room.'

Rahne just looked at Dani with a bemused expression. Dani shrugged in reply.

The pair followed Stephanie towards the rec room.

Rahne's eyes widened as she detected a familiar scent. Dani noticed this and squeezed her hand in comfort.

Stephanie opened the door to the rec room and led them in.

'Well howdy strangers.' Sam Guthrie said as he held his arms wide. 'Wanna give an old New Mutant a hug?'

Rahne just stared dumbfounded at her former crush, talk about bad timing.

* * *

**Later-**

Rahne and Dani were sat on the couch together while Sam sat opposite them. Stephanie and the other occupants of the room had chosen to give the trio a little space.

'Well, this is… well.' Dani said, struggling to find the words to illustrate her words. 'A-are you here to stay?'

'That depends really.' Sam replied. 'You two seem well.'

'You too Sammie.' Dani replied. 'Cable must be working you guys hard.'

'Yeah, pretty much.' Sam nodded. 'Berto and Tabby woulda come but they got held up…'

'Yeah, I bet they did.' Rahne snorted, slightly bitterly.

Sam either didn't notice that or chose not to comment on it.

'So you're a teacher now, and an adopted daughter too.' Sam nodded. 'Yah sure like tah keep yaself busy.'

'Stephanie's a good girl.' Rahne replied. 'She's getting along fine here. She's even got a boyfriend for herself.'

'Oh yeah, who was that?' Sam asked as he leant closer to hear the gossip.

'Jay.' Rahne replied simply.

'Mah brother?' Sam asked. 'Man, small world.'

'You have no idea.' Rahne replied. 'There's something else you might want to know…'

Rahne looked at Dani for confirmation before continuing. Dani smiled and nodded.

'I-I've found somebody too.' Rahne said. 'I think you'd be surprised…'

Sam just looked at the pair with a confused expression. Being such a good little farm boy, he was still a little naïve and didn't pick up the body language between Rahne and Dani.

A timid smile spread on Rahne's face as she took Dani's hand in hers.

'It's Dani.' He said simply. 'Dani and I, we're together…'

Sam blinked a few times as everything sunk in.

'You two are together?' He asked.

'That's what she said.' Dani replied.

'Well it's not as if ah didn't see it comin'…' Sam said.

'What?' Rahne and Dani both gasped at once.

'Well you two were always real chummy together.' Sam said. 'Ever since the old days.'

'Well we were close but we never thought it would develop like this.' Rahne said. 'Shall I tell him how we got together?'

'Sure, go ahead.' Dani nodded.

Rahne blushed slightly at the memory before continuing.

'We got drunk and ended up in bed together.'

'Waitasec.' Sam said. 'You mean to say that the sweet, innocent Rahne Sinclair I knew got wasted and had hot, drunken sex with another woman?'

'Not just any woman.' Rahne chuckled. 'It was Dani Moonstar.'

'Yeah, and this one is a biter.' Dani chuckled.

'Hey!' Rahne hissed. Swatting Dani on the arm. 'Can we not tell my ex-crush about what we get up to in bed, please? It's worse enough that Bobby Drake keeps on pestering us to take him to a gay bar.'

'If you don't take Iceman, can ah come?' Sam asked innocently.

'Samuel Zachery Guthrie!' The pair both gasped. 'How dare you!'

'Meh, ah'm not the naïve farm boy that y'all think.' Sam chuckled.

'Yeah, Tabby told us what you two got up to in the old days.' Rahne teased.

The trio just burst out laughing at the thought of their respective sexual quirks, glad that everything had worked out in the end.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Old Buddies, New Crushes**

_Rahne takes Stephanie to Mutant Town to meet her old X-Factor chums, Jamie and Guido; aka Multiple and Strong Guy!_


	10. Old Buddies, New Crushes

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 10: Old Buddies, New Crushes**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Damn-my-name-was-taken- **_Wow, your reviews _are_ long. Umm, thanks? _

**Needles- **_Yeah, I always thought Sam and Rahne would make a cute couple too. Oh yeah, Rahne really does have a nice arse. Yum._

**Agent-G- **_This isn't the URM-Verse Madrox but I may use Marrow in this actually. You never know… _

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Um… let me have one of those porno magazine… a large box of condoms… a bottle of Old Harper… a couple of those panty shields… andsomeillegalfireworks… and one of those disposable enemas. Ah, make it two.'- _**Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

* * *

**Xavier's, Rahne and Dani's Room-**

Stephanie was sat on the edge of the bed while Rahne and Dani busied themselves with getting ready. Rahne was taking everybody to meet her friends in Mutant Town, Jamie and Guido, also known as Multiple and Strong Guy, Rahne's former teammates in X-Factor.

Stephanie watched as the pair rushed to-and-fro in a near state of panic.

'Oh God! Oh God!' Rahne panicked. 'We're going to be late. I just know it!'

'Rahne, it's only six o' clock.' Stephanie said calmly. 'We're not meeting them until seven.'

'Ahh! The traffic!' Rahne yelped. 'Shall I take the bike? What about my hair? It'll get messed up if I wear my helmet.'

'Take Dani's car.' Stephanie replied. 'Pretty simple choice really.'

Dani rushed out of the bathroom with a towel around her waist.

'C'mon Moonstar, get your butt into gear.' Dani muttered to herself. 'Gotta make a good impression. Can't visit friends looking like a tramp.'

Dani stopped rushing about and looked at Stephanie.

'Steph, aren't you going to get ready? We'll have to leave soon.'

'I'm already ready.' Stephanie replied. 'I've been ready for the last half hour. Some of us are better organised than others.'

Dani let out a disgruntled growl and went back to hurrying about.

'Y'know, you two should calm down.' Stephanie said. 'Think of your blood pressure.'

Dani and Rahne either didn't hear her or chose not to reply as they continued to run about in a blind panic.

'Shoes. Shoes. Shoes. Where are my shoes?'

'Gotta sort out my hair. Ponytail or straight?'

Stephanie just sat back and watched the pair run about. It'sa wonder Rahne and Dani ever got anything done running about like this.

* * *

**Mutant Town-**

The car containing the trio pulled up outside the building housing Jamie's apartment.

'Are you sure it's a good idea coming here?' Dani asked, looking around at their somewhat grotty surroundings. 'This area looks a little… rough.'

'I'm sure we can fend for ourselves on the trek from the car to the front door.' Rahne replied. 'Besides, people know better than to steal cars standing outside this building. Rumours say that the building's guarded by a werewolf.'

'And that werewolf wouldn't happen to be you, would it Furtop?' Dani chuckled.

'Aww, nuts.' Rahne replied. 'You've seen through my secret identity.'

Rahne laced her arm around Dani's waist and led everybody inside.

'There's just thing that I'd like to know…' Dani said. 'Does Jamie know that we're… together?'

Rahne bit her lip nervously.

'In a word… no. That's part of the reason why we're here.'

'What about me?' Stephanie asked. 'Does he know that you've adopted a former teenage prostitute and Wolverine clone?'

'That he does know.' Rahne replied. 'You'll like Jamie. He's a goof, but a cute goof.'

'Aren't they all?' Dani chuckled. 'Guys, I mean.'

'I wouldn't know.' Rahne replied. 'I'm gay.'

'Aww c'mon Rahne.' Stephanie said. 'Are you seriously telling me that you don't have lusty wrong feeling about Cannonball anymore?'

'I'm over him.' Rahne replied. 'I have Dani now. She's the one that pleasures me sexually nowadays.'

'Eww.' Stephanie winced. 'Too much information.'

'You haven't heard the best of it.' Dani replied.

'I think I have.' Stephanie replied. 'Thin walls and heightened senses make for sleepless nights, you know.'

'Y-you can actually hear us?' Rahne asked, a little worried at that.

'Me and the rest of the Institute.' Stephanie replied. 'I'm surprised anybody can get any sleep.'

'Okay, that's enough cheek from you, missy.' Dani said as she ushered Stephanie inside. 'Let's get going.'

* * *

**Jamie's apartment-**

Rahne led Dani and Stephanie up the stairs to Jamie's apartment. Dani tried not to judge her girlfriend's former teammate by the state of the building he lived in while Stephanie tried not to focus too much on the unusual scents that she could smell.

Rahne stopped outside one of the doors.

'Okay, here we are.' Rahne said as she knocked on the door. 'Welcome to Casa del Madrox.'

After a short moment, the door opened and a woman with several bones protruding from her face popped her head out.

'Yeah, what?' The young woman asked irritably. 'I'm kinda busy right now…'

'Umm, is Jamie in?' Rahne asked. 'I believe we're expected.'

The young woman poked her head back inside and shouted out loud.

'_Madrox!_ _Get yer butt out here! There's a pair of lesbians and a clone here to see ya!'_

'How did she…?' Dani asked.

'Don't know.' Rahne shrugged. 'I guess we just have that air about us.'

'That and you both had your hands in each other's pockets.' Stephanie added.

After a few seconds, a bedraggled Madrox poked his head out of the door.

'Umm, hey Rahne. You'll have to excuse me, I'm kind of… naked.'

'The new help keeping you busy?' Rahne chuckled.

'You could say that.' Jamie replied. 'Come on in and I'll be right with you.'

Rahne did as she was told and made her way into the apartment. She cocked her brow at the sight of a naked Jamie with a sheet clutched around him, as well as the young woman with the boney face in sexy underwear.

Jamie adjusted his sheet and inched towards the bedroom.

'I would introduce you both but I'm…'

'Naked, we know.' Rahne replied. 'We'll wait.'

Jamie quickly ducked into the bedroom with the boney-faced woman close behind him.

'Well she seemed… nice.' Rahne said. 'Jamie must be doing well for himself.'

'I have underwear just like that.' Dani replied.

Rahne cocked a curious brow and looked at Dani.

'You have sexy underwear and I wasn't informed? Why?'

Dani scratched the back of her neck.

'Well, it's not like I'd spend much time in them.'

'Point.' Rahne nodded. 'Why where anything sexy when you're going to tear it off each other anyway?'

'Eww!' Stephanie hissed. 'Adopted child, sitting right here!'

'Sorry, sweetie.' Dani said as she ruffled Stephanie's hair. 'We kinda let loose when we're on a roll. Y'know, telling people what we get up to without thinking.'

'Yeah, I know what that's like all too well.' Stephanie winced.

Fortunately, Stephanie was saved from any more embarrassment as Jamie and his lady friend soon came out from the bedroom.

'Right, first things first, introductions.' Jamie said. 'Rahne and Dani, this is Sarah. Sarah is the newest employee of Triple-X Detective Agency. Sarah, Rahne is an old teammate from my X-Factor days and Dani is her… friend.'

'Hey.' Sarah nodded.

'Nice to meet you.' Rahne and Dani both replied.

'Who's the cute little girl?' Jamie asked.

'My name's Stephanie.' Stephanie replied. 'Rahne adopted me a few moths ago.'

'Adopted, huh?' Jamie nodded. 'Moving up in the world, Furtop. And what's this I hear about you and Dani being… together?'

'Well… It's true.' Rahne replied. 'I don't know how your friend knew but Dani and I are… together. We're lovers.'

'Didn't see that coming.' Jamie said. 'I always thought you had a think for Alex.'

'Jamie, you very well know that it was due to the programming they put me through when I was a Genoshan Mutate.' Rahne replied.

'Oh sure, you say that now…' Jamie snickered.

'Jamie…' Rahne warned.

'Okay, shutting up.' Jamie nodded. 'What do you say we go get Guido? He's in the bar opposite.'

'Beer is good.' Dani replied. 'A little early but that's never stopped us. Has it, Furtop?'

'Drinking or having sex?' Rahne asked.

'A little bit of both, I guess.' Dani replied.

'Are they always like this?' Jamie asked. 'Talking to openly about red-hot girlie sex?'

'You have no idea.' Stephanie sighed. 'Just think yourself lucky you don't have to live with them.'

* * *

**The Power Plant-**

The Power Plant was the kind of bar that you would expect form a place like Mutant Town. Murky lighting, somewhat grungy décor. This was where Rahne and company found Guido Carosella, the former bodyguard of Lila Cheney and former member of X-Factor known as Strong Guy.

Guido looked up as he saw several familiar figures walk into the bar.

'Hey there stranger, long time no see.' Guido grinned as he grabbed Rahne in a hug. 'You never phone, you never write. What's the matter, some cute guy keeping you busy? I bet it's that Cannonball kid. He finally come to his senses?'

'Uhh, Guido…' Jamie whispered. 'Ixnay on the Annonballcay.'

'So you didn't get with the Guthrie kid then.' Guido nodded. 'Who was it? C'mon Rahney, spill. The world needs to know.'

'Well, it wasn't a guy exactly…' Rahne replied.

'If it wasn't; a guy, what was it?' Guido asked. 'Was it that Wolf Prince you met in Asgard that time?'

'No…' Rahne replied. As much as she loved Guido, he could be a bit of a dunce sometimes. 'I-it was a girl…'

'A girl?' Guido asked.

'Yup, a girl.' Rahne replied.

'You mean to say that you don't play for that team anymore?'

'Pretty much.' Rahne replied.

'Well who is it then?' Guido asked.

Rahne just rolled her eyes and held her hand out towards Dani. Dani steppe dup and took the offered hand.

'Wait, you and Moonstar are together?' Guido asked. 'You two? Together?'

'Have you been taking stupid pills or something, Guido?' Sarah asked. 'The proof is right in front of your face. They're practically making out in front of you for crap's sake!'

'You guys are together then.' Guido nodded. 'Right on. I just wanna ask one last thing…'

'We are _not_ going to take you to a gay bar.' Rahne sighed. 'What is it with guys and gay bars? Dani and I have never been to anywhere like that.'

'Well there was last week.' Dani replied. 'That wet t-shirt contest. Which you won by the way.'

'Okay, we went there just the once.' Rahne replied.

'Then there was the karaoke contest.' Dani continued. 'That was two Friday's ago. We won that. Let's not forget the disco-dancing contest. We came second place then. Then there's the pole-dancing contest. We wiped the floor with the others. Then there's the…'

'Dani, please stop.' Rahne groaned. 'This is embarrassing enough.'

'Heh. Isn't she cute when she's blushing?' Dani chuckled as she tweaked Rahne's cheek. 'She goes as red as a tomato. A tomato that lets me grope her boobs.'

'You can stop anytime you want, Dani.' Rahne groaned into her hands.

'A tomato that's a biter and has a kinky streak a mile wide.' Dani continued, getting a perverse amount of glee form teasing Rahne.

'Okay, that's it!' Rahne growled. 'You are _so_ going to get it once we get home!'

'See what I mean?' Dani asked. 'Kinky streak a mile wide…'

Rahne just growled once more and banged her head against the wall.

'I am never going to live this down. Forget Wolfsbane for a codename, here comes _Scottish-Chick-With-A-Kinky-Streak-A-Mile-Wide. Oh-She's-Also-A-Biter._ Bah, fools!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Carrie Has Nothing On This Clone**

_Xavier's Spring Dance is approaching and Jay Guthrie even asks Stephanie to be her date. Then there is the fact of Julian Keller's little revenge scheme for Stephanie humiliating him. What has he got planned? And what will happen to him once Stephanie finds out? Just as the title says, _Carrie Has Nothing On This Clone!


	11. Carrie Hasn't Got Anything on This Clone

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 11: Carrie Has Nothing on This Clone**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Agent-G- **_It's always fun to have Dani tease Rahne. Heh. I'm not sure that soundproofing would make much difference in a place full of telepaths and mutants with heightened senses. _

* * *

**Quote of the day-** _'We're trying to defeat the Daleks, not start a jumble sale.'**- **_**William Hartnell as the First Doctor (Doctor Who: The Chase) **

**

* * *

**

**Xavier's-**

The Xavier Institute was a hive of activity as students and faculty members alike prepared for the upcoming Spring Dance. Even though the dance was the main topic of conversation, the schoolwork still had to be marked. Dani Moonstar was presently in her office marking some tests. The sooner that Dani marked said tests, the sooner she could try on her spiffy new dress for the dance.

Dani didn't even look up as the door to her office as Rahne walked in.

'There you are, Dani.' Rahne sighed in relief. 'I've been looking all over for you. Now put those test down and come try on your dress. I want to get a good look at you.'

'In a minute, Rahne.' Dani replied. 'I just have a few more tests to mark.'

Rahne growled under her breath and sat down on the edge of Dani's desk.

'C'mon Dani…' Rahne pouted. 'It won't take you very long to try your dress on.'

'I'm sorry Rahne.' Dani replied. 'But the schoolwork comes first.'

Rahne lay down on the desk and propped herself up on one arm.

'I don't think you understand…' Rahne said, her voice eerily menacing. 'I want to see you, Dani…'

'Rahne, this _really_ isn't the time.' Dani sighed, not even noticing Rahne's attempts to seduce her.

Rahne sneered to herself and got off the desk.

Dani breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that Rahne had gone. Then she felt something cold and wet on her knee. Dani looked down to see a russet wolf with its head laid on her knee, looking up at her with big puppy dog eyes.

'Rahne this isn't funny…' Dani sighed. 'Please, I have to mark these tests.'

Wolfsbane let out a disappointed whine and placed a paw on Dani's knee.

'Don't you look at me like that.' Dani said sternly. 'Your feminine wiles aren't going to help you now.'

Wolfsbane still looked up at Dani sadly.

'It's not going to work…' Dani repeated, feeling herself weaken already. 'Nope. Not gonna work…'

Wolfsbane gently licked Dani's hand.

Dani got up off her chair and headed for the door.

'Okay, you win.' She sighed. 'Let's go try our dresses on. Damn sexy wolf…'

Rahne changed in to her human form and grinned inanely.

'Still got it.' She snickered.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Not very far away from Dani's office, Stephanie Sinclair, aka the Wolverine clone X-23, was walking down the corridor with a bemused expression. Stephanie had never been to a dance before and she was intrigued about the whole thing. Okay, she couldn't dance, but it would be fun to find out just what went on at one of these functions.

Stephanie smiled inwardly as she remembered that day that Jay Guthrie, the Hellion known as Icarus, asked her to the dance. Stephanie was sat outside in the Institute's great garden watching the other students go about their business. Jay flew down in front of her with an ever-present charming smile. Stephanie couldn't help but sigh dreamily at the memory. Jay Guthrie had the cutest smile she had ever seen. To cut a long story short, Jay asked Stephanie to be his date for the dance. Stephanie instantly accepted his offer, even though she didn't know what a dance even was.

Stephanie relived the memory of Jay asking her to the dance over and over as she walked up the stairs. She had to ask Rahne what this dance thing was all about.

Stephanie opened the door to her foster mother's room and instantly closed the door again.

'Unclean… Unclean…' Stephanie shivered in disgust.

In Rahne's room, a mussed head poked out from the sheets.

'Did you just hear anything?' Rahne asked.

'No.' Dani's muffled voice replied from the depths of the sheets. 'Now, get your butt back in here. I haven't finished.'

'Yes dear.' Rahne replied as she ducked back inside the sheets.

* * *

**The gym, later-**

The Spring Dance was in full swing as students and faculty members alike milled about the gym.

The gym was decorated as you would expect it to be for a dance. There were banners adorning the walls, along with bundles of balloons dotted all over.

Stephanie couldn't help but grin like a loon as Jay led her inside.

'Oh my god.' Stephanie breathed. 'This place looks fabulous.'

'Yeah, I know.' Jay replied. 'Ms Sinclair and the others have done a bang-up job.'

'I'm surprised she had enough time to do anything at all.' Stephanie said, before shivering in disgust at the memory. 'Yeesh.'

Jay just chuckled at that as he led Stephanie over to the punch bowl, where Noriko and Laurie were standing.

'Wow Steph, you look great!' Noriko said, as she looked Stephanie's sparkly purple dress up and down. 'It really shows off your cute little perky…'

'_Noriko!' _Laurie hissed. 'That's filthy!'

'I was gonna say personality.' Noriko lied. 'That dress really shows off Steph's personality…'

'Umm, thanks.' A rather confused Stephanie replied. 'I think… Your dress really shows off your… personality too.'

'And it doesn't make you look like a slut at all.' Josh added as he walked up behind the quartet.

Noriko made a move to grab Josh by the throat but Laurie and Jay tried to hold her back.

'Hey, I didn't say that it was a bad thing.' Josh said innocently. 'You really do look good, Nori.'

'You're lucky that I'm in a good mood, Foley.' Noriko sneered. 'But one of these days, bang! Zoom! Up to the moon!'

'I think we'd better go before Josh puts his foot any further into his mouth.' Laurie said as she took her date by the arm. 'C'mon Josh, we're going to dance.'

'Yes dear.' Josh sighed as he followed Laurie obediently.

'That guy never knows when to stop, does he?' Jay asked.

'He's a loveable goof.' Stephanie replied. 'Or a stupid retard. Either way, they're both good.'

Jay looked over to the dance floor where many of the students were dancing along.

'Do you want to…?'

'I thought you'd never ask.' Stephanie replied as she grabbed Jay by the hand and led him away.

Unseen by the young pair, Julian Keller, aka Hellion, was talking with his lackeys Santo Vaccarro and Brian Cruz, aka his Hellion teammates Rockslide and Tag.

'Have you guys got everything prepared?' Julian whispered.

'Yup.' Santo replied. 'The buckets have been put up above the stage, just like you said.'

'That bitch is gonna _pay_ for humiliating me like that!' Julian hissed. 'Nobody gets away with making a fool out of Hellion!'

'Are you sure that this is the right way, though?' Brian asked. 'She does have one hell of a temper. What'll she do when she finds out you did all this?'

'I'll deal with that when the time comes.' Julian replied. 'Now, I've got to go, the Cuckoos aren't gonna dance with themselves.'

Santo and Brian watched as Julian swaggered over to the telepathic triplets.

'I've got a bad feeling about this…' Brian winced. 'Julian's gonna be in for a world of hurt.'

'Don't be such a pansy.' Santo snorted. 'What's the worst that she could do?'

'I've got one word for you, man.' Brian replied as he made a fist. '_Snikt!_'

'Oh, _riiight._' Santo nodded. 'Julian's screwed.'

'Aren't you gonna stop him?' Brian asked.

'Hell, no.' Santo replied. 'Let Julian get sliced up. I'm looking out for Number One.'

'Dude, you have no sense of honour at all, do you?' Brian sighed as he shook his head. 'What do you think Stephanie'll do when she finds out we helped set this little prank up?'

'I hear Hawaii's nice this time of year.' Santo commented.

* * *

**Later still-**

The dance was nearing and end when Emma Frost and Scott Summers took the stage. It could have mean only one thing: the Spring King and Queen were about to be announced. The students gathered around in anticipation as Scott handed Emma an envelope.

'Before this little soiree reaches an end, Mr Summers and I have a very special announcement to make. We have correlated the votes for the Spring King and Queen. Mr McCoy, if you would?'

Hank McCoy nodded in reply from his position behind some drums as he did a drum roll.

Emma carefully opened the envelope.

'And the Xavier Institute Spring King and Queen are… Jay Guthrie and Stephanie Sinclair!'

Laurie, Noriko and Sophie squealed in glee as they grabbed Stephanie and jumped up and down.

'_Eeeeee! Eeeeee!_ _Steph! You're the Spring Queen! Eeeeee!'_

'Okay, you guys can let me go now.' Stephanie winced. 'Please?'

The trio of New Mutants let Stephanie go so she could accept the crown.

Jay smiled as he took Stephanie's hand.

'Excitable lot, aren't they?' He chuckled.

'And then some.' Stephanie replied.

Jay led Stephanie up to the stage where Scott held out the Spring King and Queen crowns.

'Congratulations.' Scott said as he placed the crowns atop their heads.

A round of applause rose from the assembled students and faculty members.

Emma handed Stephanie a bouquet of flowers.

A huge smile spread across the clone's face as she looked at her adoring public.

Unfortunately, the happiness wasn't to last. Julian put his plan in to action. While the other students were too busy applauding the new Spring King and Queen, Julian gave the bucket of pig's blood atop the lucky couple's head a nudge with his telekinesis, knocking it down and covering Stephanie head to toe in its contents.

Stephanie gave a shriek of terror as she was covered in the stuff.

Stephanie felt something boil up inside her. Something that she hadn't felt since she was a pawn of Weapon-X: pure unadulterated anger. Stephanie shook with rage and embarrassment as she looked out at the shocked audience, right at a perpetually smug Julian. That was it. No more would she stand for this crap.

_Snikt!_

Stephanie unsheathed her claws and leapt at Julian with a feral yell.

Julian tried to protect himself with his telekinesis but Stephanie was too quick. She plunged her claws into his heart.

'Not so funny _now_ huh, bub?' Stephanie growled into his ear as she pulled her claws out of him.

Julian just let out a grunt of pain as he fell to the floor.

'Oh God! She killed him!' A random student shrieked.

As her berserker rage dissipated, Stephanie then realised the full implications of what she had just done.

Stephanie fell to her knees and looked at her hands in shock, her eyes filling with tears.

'Oh God no. No. Please, not again…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Aftermath**

_What will happen now that Stephanie has blood on her hands? Will she be expelled from the Xavier Institute? Tune in next time to find out…_


	12. Aftermath

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 12: Aftermath**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**ViciousAssassin- **_Wow, lookit all those reviews. Thanks. Yeah, Rahne and Dani are a right pair of kinky lesbians, aren't they? As for the failed Rahne/Josh thing, we'll just have to see about that…_

**Matt3671- **_Thanks for the review, my friend. It isn't a good idea to piss off the clone of Wolverine. As I said, Carrie has nothing on her. _

**Needles- **_I'm sorry that you didn't like the thing with Julian but everything will work out in the end. I didn't have the heart to kill off the guy totally. He'll be up and about soon._

**Doza- **_Yeah, I'm a big fan of Rahne/Dani too. Were they more than friends during the New Mutants years? I'm sure that we will never know. _

* * *

**Stephanie's room-**

Rahne and Dani both watched over a distraught Stephanie. They had managed to wash most of the bloodstains out of the girl's hair but her prom dress was beyond repair. The young clone had cried herself to sleep.

As for Julian, he had been rushed straight to the infirmary where Hank tried to repair everything. The telekinetic had also been supplied with some of Archangel's blood that had been kept in storage since the Church of Humanity attacked the school a few years back. Archangel's blood would hopefully heal the parts of Julian's body that Hank couldn't.

Rahne bit her lip and buried her head into Dani's shoulder.

'Oh God, Dani.' Rahne sobbed. 'I can't believe it. I've failed Stephanie. I just know it!'

'You haven't failed her, sweetie.' Dani soothed as she held Rahne close. 'We all knew that Stephanie had a temper from the start. Hopefully all that stuff earlier would put anybody else off trying anything with her.'

Rahne just held her hand over her heart.

'I can't help but feel like I failed her as a mother.' Rahne snuffled. 'I was silly to even _think_ about adopting her from the start. I just haven't got the experience to look after a child.'

'Rahne, stop beating yourself up.' Dani reassured calmly. 'You can't let this get you down. The girl is Logan's clone, we knew that it would never be bunny rabbits and rainbows.'

'I guess.' Rahne sighed heavily.

'Hey, I've got a crazy idea...' Dani smiled, beginning to brighten up. 'School's finished for the summer, right? How about we take Stephanie somewhere special? How about we go and see the Braddocks in England?'

Rahne tapped her chin in thought.

'I have been meaning to give them a call ever since I came back…' Rahne thought out loud. 'Yeah, let's go see them. Why don't we take Jay Guthrie with us?'

'Are you sure about that?' Dani asked. 'Y'know, two teenagers alone in a strange country. Things will happen…'

'Stephanie is a responsible young lady.' Rahne replied. 'And Jay is too much of a gentleman to try to get fresh.'

'Typical Guthrie, huh Furtop?'

'Oh yeah.' Rahne nodded dreamily.

'You're thinking about Sam, aren't you?' Dani smirked.

'No…' Rahne answered, suddenly snapping out of it. 'No! Of course not. A-heh-heh…'

Dani just shook her head with a sigh.

* * *

**The X-Jet Hangar, a short time later-**

Rahne carried the last of everybody's cases into the X-Jet and made sure the passengers were secure.

'Is everybody ready?' Rahne asked. 'Has everybody been to the bathroom?'

'Yes, Ms. Sinclair.' Everybody nodded.

'Good.' Rahne nodded as she took her place in the co-pilot's seat. 'Now we can get going.'

Dani made a few pre-flight checks before starting up the X-Jet.

'1…2…3… Make X-Jet go now…' Dani teased as the X-Jet rose into the air.

Stephanie sat behind the two adults and fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

'You okay, Stephanie?' Jay asked concernedly. 'You're not scared of flying, are you?'

'No, I'm not scared of flying.' Stephanie replied solemnly. 'It's just… I'm not sure I deserve a trip like this. I almost killed Julian in a fit of rage.'

'He deserved it.' Jay sniffed. 'He shouldn't have messed about with you like that.'

'But that doesn't take away the fact that I almost killed him.' Stephanie continued. 'As much as the guy pissed me off, he didn't deserve to get impaled. I thought those days were over.'

Up the front, in the co-pilot's seat, Rahne leant over and whispered to Dani.

'I'm just going to have a word. Make sure everything's okay.'

Dani nodded in reply before turning back to the controls.

'Stephie sweetie, this may come as a shock to you but, I know just the kind of thing you're going through…' Rahne explained as she knelt down beside her foster daughter.

'H-how do you mean?' Stephanie asked.

'Well, it was back in my old X-Factor days…' Rahne began. 'We were supposed to bring in the Hulk for the government. Somehow I got separated from the team, and was captured by some locals. A brother and sister. Unfortunately for me, they didn't have a very good opinion of mutants. The sister was more or less civil to me but the brother, not so much. When I eventually escaped, the brother killed the sister in a fit of rage. And when I found out, well… I snapped and killed him.' **(1)**

Stephanie blinked in amazement at her foster mother.

'Oh God, I never knew…' Stephanie gasped. 'I'm so sorry.'

'That's okay, hon.' Rahne smiled gently. 'What I'm trying to say is that even though you feel bad about these things, eventually they will all but disappear from your memory. I still feel bad about killing that man but not as bad as I once felt.'

Despite herself, Stephanie smiled back at her foster mother.

'I-I'll keep that in mind. Thanks.'

'Any time, sweetie.' Rahne smiled. 'Any time…'

'You got killer parenting skills, yo.' Dani grinned.

'Please don't say _yo_, Dani.' Rahne sighed. 'Not that I wanna sound conceited but… you sound common.'

'Geez, listen to her majesty.' Dani snickered. 'She who must be obeyed!'

'You can start obeying me by shutting the hell up.' Rahne snapped in mock anger. 'Don't make me get out the whip!'

'_What?_' Dani mock gasped. 'In front of the kids? You are a deviant, Rahne Sinclair. A low-down, dirty deviant!'

'I love it when you talk dirty…' Rahne purred.

'Okay, now you're scaring me.' Dani shivered.

'Don't pretend you don't like it.' Rahne chuckled. 'You want to love me. You want to kiss me…'

'We can hear you back here, y'know…' Stephanie piped up.

Rahne's eyes widened in surprise.

'Eep.'

'Why would you ever need a whip?' Jay asked innocently.

'Ask your brother.' Rahne smirked.

'Zing!' Dani grinned. Take _that_, Cannonball! Booyah!'

'You really need to cut down on the Kim Possible marathons, you know that?' Rahne sighed.

'But she's so cute…' Dani pouted. 'Kinda reminds me of you. Hey! There's an idea. The next time we get some private time, let's play Kim Possible!'

'Now who's the deviant?' Rahne chuckled.

'We can still hear you…' Stephanie teased again.

'I'm not listening…' Jay yelled in a singsong voice, cupping his hands over his ears. 'La-la-la, not listening…'

'Go to sleep, sweetie.' Rahne replied. 'Grown up talk.'

'I love you both…' Stephanie sighed. 'I love you both more than life itself but you're freaking mad!'

'Thank you very much, Ozzy.' Rahne sighed.

'_SHARON!_' Dani yelled.

'Please shut up.' Rahne groaned.

TBC…

* * *

**Next: Old Friends, Old Enemies**

_Rahne and Dani pay Brian and Meggan Braddock a visit. Unfortunately, an old enemy of Rahne is planning on paying a visit too: Mystique!_

* * *

**Notes-**

**(1)- **_A summary of the events in X-Factor #76._


	13. Old Friends, Old Enemies: Part 1

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 13: Old Friends, Old Enemies- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**ViciousAssassin- **_Wow, look at all those reviews. Thanks man. Just wait until you see what Rahne does to Mystique. Ouch. Will Rahne ever tell Dani about the thing with Josh? Only time will tell…_

**Needles- **_Yes, we do get the Disney Channel in Britain. I only watch it for Kim Possible though._

* * *

**Braddock Manor, London-**

Meggan Braddock shielded her eyes against the sun's glare and stated up at the sky. The blonde empath had originally planned to take a walk in the garden, but that idea had been put on the back burner as Meggan sensed visitors.

Meggan narrowed her eyes as she recognised the all-too familiar shape of one of the X-Men's Blackbird jets. The X-Men hadn't notified them of any visit. Not that Meggan wasn't pleased to have the X-Men visit, she would have preferred it if the X-Men had called ahead and given her some time to prepare tea.

Meggan clutched her long blue skirt as the undercurrent from the Blackbird's whipped around her.

Meggan waited patiently as the Blackbird landed and four figures walked out.

'I hope we didn't come at a bad time.' Dani greeted apologetically as she carried her case out of the jet. 'I wanted to call ahead, give you some time to prepare, but Rahne thought it would be better if we surprised you.'

Meggan's eyes sparkled with glee at the thought of seeing her former Excalibur teammate again.

'Rahne's here?' The blonde asked excitedly.

'Oh yeah.' Dani nodded. 'Didn't you hear? We're dating now.'

Meggan blinked in confusion at the news. Rahne dating another woman? The old Rahne would never even dare think of such a thing. But that thought was disproved as Rahne stepped out of the jet. And this Rahne was very different from the one that Meggan once knew.

Meggan blinked in surprise at Rahne's new look. Gone was the demure, timid wee lass. Rahne looked more like a badass biker chick hottie.

'Rahne…? Is that you?' Meggan blinked.

'Aye, it's me.' Rahne smiled.

'The new look… it suits you.' Meggan said, as she looked Rahne up and down. 'A little unexpected but… it suits you.'

'I'm glad ye like it, Meg.' Rahne chuckled. 'Dani seems tae like it too.'

'And about you guys dating…?' Meggan continued. 'You're not kidding… Are you?'

'Nope.' Dani smiled as she put her arm around Rahne's waist. 'It's all true. Rahne and I are snuggle-buddies.'

'That's so cute!' Meggan squealed as she grabbed the pair in a big hug. 'I'm so glad for you!'

'Uhh, thanks, Meg.' Rahne winced at the blonde's strong grip. 'But… you're hurting me. Ow.'

'A-heh-heh.' Meggan chuckled nervously. 'Oopsie.'

'Hello?' A voice called from inside the X-Jet. 'Some help would be nice, you know!'

Meggan blinked in surprise at the sound of the mysterious voice.

'Who…?'

'That would be Stephanie.' Rahne explained. 'That's another thing we had tae tell ye. I went an' adopted m'self a daughter.'

Stephanie grunted with strain as she dragged a heavy case out of the X-Jet. Jay Guthrie was close behind her with more cases.

'Some loving foster mother you are.' Stephanie groused. 'You leave us here to carry the heavy cases while you make nice…'

'Isn't she the most adorable thing?' Meggan giggled as she gave Stephanie a big hug. 'And she's got a boyfriend to boot!'

'I'm Jay Guthrie, ma'am.' Jay introduced himself. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'And polite to boot.' Meggan chuckled as she shook Jay's hand vigorously. 'You've caught a great one there, Steph.'

'Uh… thanks?' Stephanie blinked.

'Here, let me help you with that stuff.' Meggan said as she hefted up Stephanie's with hardly any effort at all. God bless super-strength.

'Brian's out at the moment, I'm afraid.' Meggan apologised. 'But I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you here, Rahne. It's been too long.'

'I know.' Rahne nodded as she followed Meggan inside. 'I woulda called, but I've been through a lot o' stuff…'

'I understand.' Meggan nodded sympathetically. 'But at least you're okay now, right?'

'As long as I've got Dani by m' side.' Rahne smiled as she gave her partner's side a squeeze.

'Oh, stop it!' Dani snorted as she playfully swatted at Rahne. 'You're gonna make me blush.'

'Ye say that like it's a bad thing.' Rahne teased. 'Ye look cute when ye blush.'

* * *

**Later-**

It had been a long flight over to Britain so Rahne and Dani headed straight up to bed. Not before saying hello to Brian though. Meggan's husband and the former guardian of the British Isles was as equally surprised at Rahne's new look as Meggan was originally. Not to mention the news about Rahne dating Dani. But Brian was happy for his former Excalibur teammate non-the-less.

Rahne was sat up in bed reading '_Hitchh_i_ker's Guide to the Galaxy_' while Dani got ready in the bathroom.

'Heh-heh. Don't panic.' Rahne chuckled. 'What d'ye expect tae do when yuir home gets blowed up to build an intergalactic bypass? Sit down tae have tea an' crumpets?'

'What was that about crumpets, hon?' Dani asked as she poked her head out of the bathroom.

'Oh, nothin'.' Rahne replied. 'Jus' readin' _Hitchhiker's_ again.'

'Man, we shoulda never let you see that movie.' Dani chuckled. 'You're obsessed.'

'Oh, like yuir one tae talk.' Rahne snorted as she put her book on the dresser. 'Little-Miss Kiera Knightley is such a babe!'

'Well, she is.' Dani responded. 'Kitty and Amara can keep their Orlando Blooms and Johnny Depps, Kiera's the one for me.'

'Excuse me?' Rahne mock gasped. 'Did I hear ye right? Are ye dumpin' me f'r a harlot in a corset?'

'But Kiera…' Dani pouted.

Rahne thought about that for a moment.

'Hmm, I can see what yuir talkin' about.' Rahne nodded. 'Kiera did look awfully nummy in _Pirates._'

'And how…' Dani chuckled as she sauntered out of the bathroom.

'Well Furtop, what do you think?' Dani asked as she struck a pose.

Rahne sat there slack-jawed as she looked Dani over. Her partner was dressed in a skimpy red negligee with matching panties.

'I know it's not your birthday yet…' Dani said as she leant forward to look Rahne straight in the eye. 'But, I thought I might as well give you a free preview. You like?'

'Of course.' Rahne growled sexily. 'I'd like ye in a bloody sack o' potatoes.'

'Pff, potato sacks do nothing for my figure.' Dani snorted as she gave Rahne a kiss.

'And they cover all the best bits.' Rahne chuckled. 'Now, about this preview…'

Dani just smiled up at Rahne as she softly kissed her on the neck, eliciting a slight growl from the young werewolf.

'Oh Dani, that's so good…' Rahne shivered.

'Glad you approve, Furtop.' Dani purred as she nibbled on Rahne's ear. 'Cuz the show's hardly started…'

* * *

**The next morning-**

It was breakfast time and everybody was sitting around the breakfast table enjoying the most important meal of the day.

'Wow Meg, these pancakes are great!' Rahne licked her lips.

'And to think everybody said that I couldn't cook.' Meggan chuckled as she handed Brian his breakfast.

'I though Ma's breakfasts were huge, Mrs Braddock…' Jay said as he wiped bean juice off his face. 'But, wow. This is some spread.'

'It makes me wish Rahne would cook sometimes…' Stephanie teased, casting Rahne a look.

'Oh, yuir crackin' me up, Steph.' Rahne sighed.

Meggan was about to take a seat when she noticed something on Dani's neck.

'Dani, you should have somebody look at that bite on your neck. It looks nasty.'

Dani groaned out loud and sank into her seat. Rahne just blushed heavily.

'Oh, it was one of _those _bites.' Meggan nodded in realisation. 'Heh-heh. Go you. I can remember some of the bites Brian gave me when we were first dating…'

'_Meggan…_' Brain groaned. 'Please, not at the table.'

Meggan continued.

'As a matter of fact, I've still got one from Tuesday. Right on my…'

'Meggan, I think you'd better stop.' Dani said, finally aiding Brian's plight. 'Brian looks like he's about to get a nosebleed from all the blushing.'

'Isn't teasing our other halves so much fun?' Meggan giggled.

Rahne decided to swiftly change the subject.

'So, what have you guys got planned for tonight? Dani and I were thinking of hitting the pubs. Show Steph British life at its best.'

'I was going to stay in and watch _Eastenders_…' Meggan tapped her chin in thought. 'But, what the hey? I'm game if Brian is.'

'I guess I'd better come along with you ladies.' Brian sighed. 'You will need a designated driver.'

'I'd better get out my drinking hat then.' Rahne grinned as she finished off her breakfast. 'I never leave home without it.'

Jay just looked at Stephanie and shivered in dread.

'This is going to be a _loooong_ trip.' The winged mutant groaned.

* * *

**The Crown and Anchor: Several hours later-**

Rahne snorted in laughter at the punch line to one of Dani's dirty jokes.

'_Danielle Moonstar!_' Meggan gasped with mock shock. 'How did you ever learn such language?'

'It's all Rahne's fault.' Dani shrugs. 'She's a bad influence. She cusses up a storm. Why, some of the languages she uses would make Logan blush.'

'Oh, hush yuir mouth.' Rahne swatted her partner on the arm. 'Ye've had a potty mouth since the day I first met ye.'

'But I never swore in front of you, Furtop.' Dani reminded her. 'I was always on my best behaviour around you.'

'What happened?' Rahne teased.

'Oh, you're so gonna get punished for that!' Dani growled playfully.

'Dani!' Rahne gasped again. 'Not in front o' th' Braddockses.'

'It really is wonderful to see you opening up like this, Rahne.' Brian smiled. 'Why, not all that long ago you wouldn't have _dreamed_ of coming to a place like this.'

'The only time I ever came out wi' you guys back in the Excalibur days was because Kitty dragged me there.'

'You know you liked it.' Meggan teased.

'No offence or anything, Rahne…' Stephanie piped up. 'But, I can hardly believe that Rahne could ever be such an innocent girl. Some of the stuff she comes out with…'

'Is a little disturbing.' Jay finished. 'I swear, I'm going to need therapy after this.'

'Oh, yuir all crackin' me up.' Rahne shook her head as she stood up. 'Now, if ye'll excuse me, I'm goin' tae make a call on the porcelain telephone…'

'Eww, too much information, thanks.' Dani shivered.

Rahne smiled at her partner as she headed for the ladies' room.

The pub was a little busy so Rahne had to manoeuvre her way around the crowds of people. Unfortunately, one person barged into her rather rudely.

'Excuse me!' Rahne sneered.

The woman just ignored Rahne and walked onwards.

Rahne blinked for a moment as she recognised a familiar scent on the woman. The scent was faint but it was all too familiar to Rahne.

'You…!'

* * *

**Back with Dani and co-**

'You and Rahne are lovely together.' Meggan gushed. 'Really, you're so sweet as a couple.'

'Yeah, Rahne's a real cutie all right.' Dani nodded. 'She makes me feel really special.'

The group jumped in surprise as they heard the sound of somebody smashing a bottle over another person's head, along with screams of various patrons.

'You monster…!' A voice growled furiously. 'Ye'll _pay_ f'r what ye did tae my mum!'

'_Rahne!_' Dani gasped as she jumped up and followed the sounds of the commotion.

The sight that greeted Dani was a shocking one: Rahne was in her transitional werewolf form standing over a redheaded woman with the remains of a broken bottle in her hands. Rahne's clothes were ripped where her lupine muscles had burst the seams. The woman's back was facing Dani so she couldn't see her features but blood had plastered hair to the side of the woman's head.

'Rahne! What the Hell is going on here?' Dani sputtered.

'Take a look f'r yuirself…' Rahne growled as she pulled the stunned woman to her feet and turned her around.

Dani gasped in shock at the woman's face.

'Mystique!' Dani gasped.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Old Friends, Old Enemies- Part 2**

_Rahne and Mystique take part in one of Britain's most infamous drunken pastimes: A fight in the car park!_


	14. Old Friends, Old Enemies: Part 2

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 14: Old Friends, Old Enemies: Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'I'm a doctor, dammit! Not a pool man!'_

* * *

**The Crown and Anchor Pub, London-**

The relatively quiet London night was interrupted as a figure came crashing through the window of the Crown and Anchor Pub. The figure had blue skin and red hair. She was Mystique, mutant terrorist and charter member of the Brotherhood of Mutants.

'Well, that wasn't nice…' Mystique muttered as she brushed glass from her hair.

Mystique barely had time to move out the way as a russet wolf leapt out of the window and landed on the hood of a nearby car.

'Umm… nice doggie?' Mystique quipped nervously as she began to back away.

Mystique barely got a foot away before the wolf leapt at her and knocked her to the ground. The shapeshifter was barely able to hold the wolf's snapping jaws away from her face.

'And I thought you were supposed to be the nice one…' Mystique grunted as she threw the wolf off her. 'I would have expected this kind of thing from your Cheyenne gal-pal, not you, Rahne.'

'Don't ye _dare_ talk tae me like that!' Rahne growled as she changed from her wolf form to her transitional werewolf form.

'Hit a nerve, did I?' Mystique remarked. 'Too bad.'

Rahne lashed out at Mystique with a growl, slashing the shapeshifter with her claws.

'Oh great, now I'm gonna turn into a werewolf on the next full moon.' Mystique tutted as she inspected the steadily bleeding wound on her arm. 'And I just shaved my legs as well.'

'Oh aye, this is all a big joke t'ye, I bet…' Rahne growled as she began to circle her prey. 'Ye wilnae be laughin' as much when I rip yuir bloody face off!'

'You're all talk, Sinclair.' Mystique retorted. 'You X-Men would do well to dispense with all the chatter and just go ahead and kick ass already!'

'Well, seein' that ye asked so nicely…' Rahne growled. 'Prepare f'r an arse-kickin', Scottish style!'

Mystique's head was snapped back as Rahne dealt her a nasty kick to the face to be followed up by a punch to the chin, making the shapeshifter fall to the ground.

'I should really learn to shut up once in a while…' Mystique muttered as she wiped blood from her lip.

Rahne tackled Mystique with a growl, making the pair tumble across the car park.

'You like it rough, huh, Wolfsbane?' Mystique mocked. 'I bet you're a great hit with Moonstar. I guess that would make you the butch one, huh?'

'You shut yuir damn mouth!' Rahne snarled as she grabbed Mystique by the throat. 'Or as God is my witness, I'll rip yuir bloody throat out!'

Mystique just snorted in derision and kicked Rahne off her, sending the irate werewolf crashing against a nearby wall.

'Give it up, Wolfsbane…' Mystique sneered. 'You're outclassed. I've been kicking ass and taking names before you even had your first prayer meeting.'

'I'm nae beaten yet, witch…' Rahne hissed as she slowly got to her feet. 'I'm jus' getting' started…'

'Oh, I love it when they're stubborn…' Mystique grinned, cracking her knuckles in preparation.

Rahne charged at Mystique with a feral growl, only for the shapeshifter to dodge and counter with a kick to the shin, making Rahne fall to one knee.

'Just like I said…' Mystique sneered. 'You're seriously outclassed!'

Mystique made to throw a punch, but Rahne caught the punch before it could even strike her face.

'Outclassed, huh?' Rahne growled as she pulled Mystique's arm behind her back. 'Ye've never had self-defence classes wi' Wolverine, have ye?'

Mystique hissed in pain as Rahne pulled on her arm, threatening to break it.

'Please dinnae give up jus' yet…' Rahne growled in to Mystique's ear. 'I'm jus' startin' tae have fun.'

'Glad to hear it…' Mystique retorted as she stomped on Rahne's foot, breaking out of the werewolf's grip. 'It's always nice to know that I bring joy to those less fortunate than I.'

Rahne responded by digging her claws in to Mystique's shoulder, eliciting a hiss of pain from the shapeshifter.

'Yuir goin' tae pay f'r killin' Moira…' Rahne growled as she dug her fingers in to the bone. 'I'm goin' tae make this slow an' painful, just the death that ye deserve.'

'You don't have the guts…' Mystique hissed in response. 'You X-Men don't kill. Why, whatever will your precious Charles Xavier say?'

'Xavier can kiss my arse…' Rahne growled. 'He quit the X-Men so he could go on a fools errand to Genosha. He's most probably havin' tea an' crumpets wi' Magneto as we speak. I knew I could never trust him. A leopard cannae change its spots.'

'What about that bimbo, Emma Frost or Juggernaut?' Mystique retorted. 'What about Rogue?'

'Oh aye, ye would know all about her, wouldn't ye?' Rahne growled. 'Ye didnae give a crap about yuir own kids. Ye threw Kurt off a cliff when he was barely a day old!'

'Don't you dare act like you know me!' Mystique yelled, throwing Rahne off her back. 'Don't you dare act like you know what I've been through! I live every day with the pain of knowing that I've failed my children. Don't you think I've had it hard enough?'

'Ye've had more than enough chances tae fix everything!' Rahne growled. 'And ye blew all of them!'

'Just shut up and fight already!' Mystique retorted.

'Fine, whatever ye say.' Rahne shrugged as she dealt Mystique another nasty kick to the head.

'Oh look, I've got Mystique on m' shoe!' Rahne quipped. 'How about I wipe it off usin' yuir face?'

Rahne swiftly kicked Mystique in the face before the shapeshifter could even get up.

'Not so cocky now, are ye Mystique?' Rahne sneered as she kept on kicking Mystique. 'No funny comments? No witty quips? Oh aye, that's right, I'm kicking yuir arse!'

Rahne was about to give Mystique on final kick when Dani, Brian and Meggan ran out of the pub.

'Rahne, no! Don't do it!' Dani begged as she ran up to her lover. 'Please, Rahne!'

'It's too late, Dani…' Rahne growled. 'I'm goin' tae make Mystique pay f'r what she did tae Moira.'

'Rahne, Mystique is already beaten…' Dani put a gentle hand on her shoulder. 'Don't do this, please. You're not a killer.'

Rahne looked at the beaten and bloody Mystique, then and Dani.

'Dammit…' Rahne growled. 'I could never resist those eyes…'

'Are you okay?' Dani asked as she held Rahne close. 'She didn't hurt you, did she?'

'I'll heal.' Rahne shrugged. 'I feel kinda crappy f'r ruinin' yuir night though…'

'Aww, don't worry about it.' Dani responded. 'Seeing you take on Mystique like that was kind hot.'

'Really…?' Rahne asked. 'I didnae realise ye went f'r that kindae thing.'

'Well, I'll say that those self-defence lessons paid off, wouldn't you?' Dani smirked.

'Oh aye…' Rahne smiled. 'Mystique wilnae be messin' with me anytime soon.'

'Especially now that she's wanted by Homeland security.' Dani nodded. 'She'll be away for a _long_ time.'

'And I should bloody well hope so.' Rahne said. 'I dinnae wantae see her again.'

'Don't worry, lover…' Dani murmured as she planted a gentle kiss on Rahne's forehead. 'You won't see her for a long time.'

Rahne bit her lip nervously.

'Dani, there's something that I need tae tell ye…'

'Can't it wait?' Dani asked. 'Now I just want to snuggle with my girlfriend.'

Rahne sighed heavily as she saw the police cart Mystique away. She had better tell Dani about her fling with Josh soon or it could ruin their relationship…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Revelations**

_How will Dani react when Rahne tells her about the fling with Josh? Will their relationship survive this blow? Tune in next time to find out…_


	15. Revelations

**Wolfsbane **

**Chapter 15: Revelations**

**By **

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer-** _All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

It had been a few weeks since Rahne's fight with Mystique in London and everything had more or less returned to normal for the Scots werewolf. There was one thing that weighed heavily on the young woman's mind, however. No matter how hard Rahne tried to hide it, there was no denying the fact that she had a relationship with a student. Rahne wanted to tell Dani the truth, but could never find the right time.

Rahne was presently pacing about outside Dani's office. She was trying to visualise how she would confess her transgressions to her girlfriend. How would Dani react to the sudden revelation? Would she freak out? Would she just stay silent in disappointment? There was only one way to find out how Dani would react. Rahne had to go in the office and tell her the whole truth and hope for the best.

Rahne slowly raised her hand to knock. God, she hoped she wasn't jeopardizing her relationship with Dani…

Rahne knocked on the office door and waited for an answer.

'Come in.' Dani's voice called from within the office.

Rahne nervously walked in and closed the door behind her.

'Hey Furtop, I was just about to come looking for you…' Dani smiled as she saw her girlfriend walk in. 'Are you doing anything tonight, cuz I thought we could go for a nice romantic dinner or something.'

Rahne sat down on the edge of the desk and looked at Dani.

'Dani, I have something' to tell ye…' Rahne sighed heavily.

Dani's happy expression soon changed to one of worry as she noticed her girlfriend's solemn expression.

'Rahne, baby. What's the matter?' Dani asked concernedly as she knelt down and took Rahne's hand in hers.

Rahne bit her lip nervously before finally blurting out what had been on her mind for quite some time now.

'I kissed Josh Foley!' Rahne confessed.

Dani just blinked in surprise.

'Okay…' The Cheyenne mutant blinked. 'I didn't expect that. Please tell me it's a joke though. Not a particularly funny joke.'

Rahne wrung her hands together.

'I-it's true…' Rahne continued. 'I-I-I kissed him. That's how I got m' powers back.'

Dani stood up and ran her hand through her hair.

'Okay. You kissed him…' Dani repeated. 'But please tell me this was all. You guys weren't a item, were you?'

Rahne just avoided Dani's gaze.

'Oh Rahne, how could you…?' Dani groaned. 'I thought you knew better…'

'It's not like I intended it tae end like that…' Rahne explained. 'It-it just kinda… happened.'

'Oh, just like you happened to fall over and land on his lips.' Dani snorted bitterly.

'Dani, please…' Rahne begged. 'Dinnae make this as worse as it is.'

'Oh, I think you're the one that's made this whole situation worse.' Dani retorted. 'How could you, Rahne? I always thought you would have been the last of us to do something stupid like that!'

'But Dani, it hasnae been easy for me these last few months…' Rahne said. 'It hasnae been easy at all!'

'Oh great, now you're gonna bring up the whole Moira thing!' Dani threw up her arms. 'For God's sake, Rahne! Get a new gimmick!' Dani clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised what she had just said.

'Oh God, Rahne. I'm sorry…'

Rahne just looked back at her angrily.

'Oh, is that how ye feel?' Rahne sniffed, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. 'Well, it's a good that everything is out in th' open. Now if ye'll excuse me, I cannae be around somebody that feels that way…'

Dani was powerless to stop Rahne as she stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

'Oh yeah, great going, Moonstar.' Dani held her face in her hands. 'Such a stellar performance…'

* * *

**Harry's Hideaway-**

As soon as she had run out of the office after her argument with Dani, Rahne hopped onto her motorbike and raced off towards Harry's Hideaway. That was where she was now, drowning her sorrows in beer.

Just when Rahne thought everything was going well for her, she had to go and screw it up spectacularly.

Rahne was so immersed in her brooding that she didn't see or hear a familiar figure walk in through the door. It was Dani. She had come to apologise.

'We should really stop meeting like this.' Dani sighed as she took a seat beside Rahne. 'People might talk.'

'Let 'em.' Rahne sniffed. 'It's no' like I've got a job anymore.'

'Well, I haven't told anybody, if that's what you mean.' Dani replied. 'let's just keep our transgressions between ourselves, huh?'

Rahne turned to regard the Cheyenne mutant.

'But people will find out.' Rahne explained. 'We work in a school full o' telepaths, f'r Christ's sake!'

'Well, if Emma finds out and threatens to fire you, we could always sue her.' Dani suggested. 'We do have Matt Murdock as a lawyer. Remember?'

Rahne just shook her head.

'No. I cannae work in the Institute anymore.' Rahne sighed. 'Not after what I've done.'

'If I can't convince you that way, perhaps this will help…' Dani said as she got up off her stool and went down on one knee.

'Dani… w-what are ye doin'…?' Rahne hissed. 'People're lookin'.'

'Like I care.' Dani shrugged as she took out a small velvet box from her pocket. 'Rahne Sinclair, I know that we've both made mistakes, but hopefully we will be able to work them out. What I'm asking you is… will you marry me?'

Rahne's sombre mood was immediately forgotten as she clamped her hand to her mouth with a surprised gasp.

'Dani… I-I dinnae know what tae say…' Rahne mumbled, barely believing her eyes.

'Then say yes.' Dani replied hopefully.

'Okay.' Rahne smiled as she slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. 'I will marry ye.'

Dani broke into a huge smile and took old of Rahne in a great big hug as the patrons around them cheered out loud.

'Y'know, this is goin' tae take a lot o' gettin' used tae.' Rahne smiled as she admired her new ring. 'Two women gettin' married in the Institute. Emma an' Scott're goin' tae have a few things tae say aboot that.'

'Let them say what they want.' Dani replied as she hugged Rahne close and kissed her on the top of the head. 'Besides, if they don't like the idea of us getting married, we could always quit and go work for Jamie in Mutant Town.'

'But yuir teachin' job…' Rahne countered. 'What aboot yuir squad? What'll they do without ye?'

'Nothing matters as long as I'm with you, Furtop.' Dani replied honestly. 'Besides, I think Amara's looking for something to do. She can take care of my squad.'

'Always thinking' two steps ahead, huh?' Rahne chuckled as she laid her head on Dani's shoulder.

'You now it, baby.' Dani chuckled as she nuzzled back. 'You know it…'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: New Jobs and a New Home**

_Rahne and Dani leave the Institute to go work for Jamie Madrox and X-Factor Detective Agency. Then there's planning the batchelorette parties. Who will be the maids of honour? Tune in next time to find out…_


	16. New Jobs and a New Home

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 16: New Jobs and a New Home**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Mutant Town-**

In one of Mutant Towns many apartment blocks, people walked in and out carrying various pieces of furniture. Rahne Sinclair and Dani Moonstar had found their new home and were moving their belongings into the apartment. Fortunately, Rahne and Dani had assistance in the form of Jamie Madrox and his X-Factor detective agency, as well as former new Mutants Amara Aquilla and Xi'an 'Shan' Coy Manh.

'What on earth have you _got_ in this trunk?' Jamie grunted as he struggled to shift a battered old leather trunk, even with the help of several Multiples. 'Oh wait, don't tell me… it's your own private Danger Room, right?'

'The only dangerous thing that will be in our apartment will be Rahne's teeth.' Dani smirked as she put down a lamp. 'Those things are deadly.'

'As evidenced by the bite marks on your back.' Amara quipped as she and Shan walked past carrying a comfy chair.

'That isnae the only place she has bite marks…' Rahne smirked as she hopped out of the back of the removal van.

'Excuse me!' The young clone known as Laura winced as she clamper her hands over her ears. 'Foster child standing right here!'

'Sorry, luv.' Rahne smiled apologetically. 'I'll try tae keep from talkin' aboout m' shenanigans when yuir present.'

'Don't let us stop you, Furtop.' Guido snickered as he balanced a widescreen TV in one hand. 'I like your stories about what you two get up to at night.'

'Oh yeah, you _would_, Guido.' Dani rolled her eyes with a kind-hearted chuckle. 'Now get that TV in the apartment, will you? And remember, it's my pride and joy, so don't break it!'

'I thought I was yuir pride and joy…' Rahne pouted slightly.

'Aww, you know that you're my pride and joy, babe.' Dani smiled as she kissed Rahne on the top of the head. 'It's just that I can't exactly get pleasure from the TV in the same way I can with you.'

'I'm still here, and I can _still _hear you!' Laura yelled from inside the apartment.

Rahne grimaced slightly.

'Bloody heightened hearing.'

* * *

**A short time later-**

An hour or two later, Rahne and Dani had unloaded all of their belongings form the van and were beginning to put everything in its correct place. Laura had gone with the others to get drinks and snacks for a quick welcoming party.

Rahne let out a heavy sigh as she slumped onto the couch.

'I'm glad that's over…' The redheaded werewolf sighed gratefully. 'I never knew we had so much stuff.'

Dani crossed her arms and glared at her girlfriend.

'Unless you haven't noticed, we are nowhere near finished!' Dani indicated the many boxes strewn about the room that hadn't yet been unpacked.

'Aww, gimmie a break, luv…' Rahne pouted as she lay on her front and peered up lovingly at Dani. 'I'm tired. I've hardly had any sleep. I was just too excited.'

'Don't you give me that look, Rahne Sinclair…' Dani waved an accusatory finger at her lover. 'You know that your puppy-dog eyes won't work on me! I am immune to your charms!'

'Oh, yuir immune, are ye?' Rahne growled mischievously. 'How aboot now?'

Rahne morphed into her wolf form and looked up at Dani with big puppy-dog eyes.

'Oh, now that is just a low blow…' Dani groaned. 'Quit it Rahne, it isn't funny any more.'

Rahne let out an adorable whine and put her front paws on Dani's legs, as if she was a pet dog begging for its dinner.

'No. It isn't going to work.' Dani shook her head vehemently. 'Your feminine wiles aren't going to work now.'

Rahne let out a growl and changed back into her human form.

'Well, if I cannae convince ye when I'm a wolf, perhaps I c'n convince ye now…'

Dani was about to ask what Rahne was planning, but soon found herself being tackled to the ground with Rahne straddling her.

'Now, do I have tae get nasty, or am I goin' at eget m' own way?' Rahne asked.

'It depends what kind of nasty you're talking about.' Dani smirked cheekily.

Rahne's eyes shone mischievously.

'I'll do better than that…' Rahne growled. 'I'll show ye…'

'But Rahne, Jamie and the others will be here soon. What if they see us?'

'Good job I locked the door then, isn't it?' Rahne smirked.

'Oh. Very good.' Dani nodded. 'Carry on.'

* * *

**Later-**

Rahne and Dani were now sitting at the dining room table with Laura, Amara and Shan. They were trying to plan the inevitable logistics nightmare that would be the batchelorette party.

Now, Rahne and Dani were both bi-sexual, so they liked men and women. Shan was gay, so no male stripper for her. Then there was their straight female friends. They would want a male stripper. Then there was their male friends. They would need a stripper as well. But how could Rahne and Dani possibly take care of all the guests of they weren't supposed to see each other until the ceremony? It was causing the five women one big headache.

'I don't know why we can't just stay home and watch a movie..' Laura sniffed.

Rahne stared at her foster daughter as if she had just sprouted an extra head.

'Laura, yuir wrong so I'm no' goin' tae tell ye off. But have ye no idea what a batchelorette party is all aboot? Ye cannae have a batchelorette party wi'out a stripper!'

'It's not like I'll even be present.' Laura shrugged. 'I'm not old enough to drink, anyway. Let alone ogle naked guys.'

'I'll throw ye an extra-special party when ye get eighteen, okay?' Rahne patted Laura on the shoulder comfortingly. 'I'll take ye tae London to have a great party, 'kay?'

'Oh great.' Laura groaned kind-heartedly. 'I'm going on a night out with my foster mom! It'll be like watching old people having sex!'

'I was just sayin'…' Rahne sniffed. 'It was just a suggestion.'

'Don't worry, sweetie.' Amara reassured Laura as she patted the young clone on the shoulder. 'If you don't like the idea of going on a night out with you foster mother, I would be perfectly willing to take you out.'

'Any excuse for a party, eh 'Mara?' Shan snickered.

Amara shot her friend a shocked look.

'Do you think I am _really_ that shallow?'

'No comment.' Shan replied.

'Oh, thank you dear friend.' Amara rolled her eyes.

'Can we _please_ get this batchelorette party sorted out?' Dani groaned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'I'm starting to get a headache.'

'Want me to kiss it better?' Rahne smirked mischievously.

Laura just shook her head. Rahne and Dani were shameless!

The young clone narrowed her eyes as she noticed something red sticking out of the side of the couch.

'Is that what I think it is?' She asked.

Amara and Shan both turned to see where Laura was looking and both grinned at each other.

'Oh, I think it is.' Amara smirked. 'Somebody _has _been busy since we have been gone.'

'Why Rahne, I never thought that you would be one for stuff like this.' Shan chuckled as she held up the discarded red thong. 'I always thought that you were more into big pants.'

Rahne just blushed and snatched her underwear back.

'Let's get back to the task at hand, shall we?'

Dani just grinned mischievously.

'Geez Furtop, don't get your panties in a twist!'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Mutant Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

_It's time for Rahne and Dani's batchelorette parties. Oh dear. You can bet that the parties will be something..._


	17. Mutant Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 17: Mutant Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The Factory, Mutant Town-**

It was a very special night for Rahne Sinclair, Dani Moonstar, and all their friends. It was Rahne and Dani's bachelorette parties. There had been quite a bit of confusion over who would go with the guys, and who would go with the girls. But after a little bit of deliberation, and a toss of a coin, it was decided that Dani would go to the Factory with Shan and the guys, while Rahne would go to Harry's Hideaway with the girls.

The guys hooted and hollered with glee as Dani downed her third pitcher of beer.

'Go, Dani!' Roberto cheered. 'Go, Dani!'

'Are ya'll sure that Dani should be drinkin' that much?' Sam asked concernedly. 'We don't want her to have a hangover on her big day.'

'Oh, give it a rest, Hayseed.' Guido rolled his eyes as he downed his own beer. '_BRRAAAP! _Geez, it's almost as if you don't even know _how_ to enjoy yourself.'

'Oh, I know how to enjoy myself just perfectly, thank you.' Sam sniffed. 'Now, gimmie that yard of ale...'

Dani was about to prove her drinking prowess by downing all the beer in a yard-long glass, but Sam snatched the glass away before her lips could even touch the rim of the glass.

'Hey!' Dani frowned. 'That's _my_ beer!'

Sam simply put his head back and began to gulp down the beer.

'Ho-ley **moley!' **Jamie gaped. 'Look at the guy go! it's freakin' inhuman!'

'Well, coloured me stunned.' Shan blinked in pleasant surprise. 'I never knew that Sammy had it in him.'

Sam finished his yard and slammed the glass down on the table with an almighty burp.

'_**BRRRAAAAAPP!'**_

'Oh yeah, _real_ classy, Guthrie.' Dani shook her head in sympathy. 'D'you want me to offer my condolences to your liver now, or later?'

Sam clutched his stomach with a groan.

'Ooooh... Ah don't feel so good...'

Dani, Shan and the rest of the guys just watch as Sam fell backwards off his stool.

'Holy crap!' Roberto yelped as he jumped up from his seat and tried to help Sam up to his feet. 'Sammy! Are you okay? C'mon, don't die on me now, soldier!'

Sam just grinned up at Roberto drunkenly.

'Hee-hee. Ah fell on mah bottom...'

'He's okay.' Roberto reported as he let Sam drop back down to the floor. 'So, when's the stripper coming?'

Dani looked over at Shan, her 'best man'.

'Just be patient, guys.' The Vietnamese librarian smirked mischievously and steepled her fingers. 'Behold, the finger pyramid of evil...' **(1)**

'_Riiiiight..._' Guido nodded. 'Is this some New Mutant thing that me and Madrox won't understand?'

'It's a long story.' Roberto shook his head as he helped himself to another beer.

'A long_, long _story.' Dani added with a smirk. 'So, the stripper...?'

* * *

**Harry's Hideaway, meanwhile-**

Meanwhile, things with the ladies were going as expected. Much consumption of alcoholic substances ensued.

The girls cheered and hooted in glee as Rahne downed her umpteenth Tequila Slammer.

'Geez, how is it humanly possible to drink that much Tequila without passing out?' Kitty mumbled, open-mouthed in awe.

'Jus' one o' my special talents, I guess.' Rahne slurred, her head starting to wobble slightly.

'Are you sure you feel okay, Rahne?' Amara asked concernedly. 'You've consumed a whole bottle of Tequila already.'

'Pff. Never felt better, 'Mara.' Rahne waved away her friend's concerns. 'So, what's next on th' menu?'

Kitty pulled up another tray of shots.

'Ooh, bright colours...' Rahne's eyes lit up in wonder. 'W-what are they?'

'Brain Damage.' **(2) **Kitty explained. 'Meggan introduced me to them back in the old Excalibur days.'

'Oh, so _that's_ why you always used to come home reeking of booze.' Rachel nodded in realisation. 'Where was I while all this drunken debauchery was going on?'

'I'unno.' Kitty shrugged. 'Lying unconscious in some skip?'

Rachel smiled nostalgically.

'Ah yes, good times...'

'Less talk, more getting Rahne drunk.' Tabitha ushered the gang onwards.

'Why're ye so intent in gettin' me drunk, Tabby?' Rahne snickered. 'Yuir no' plannin' on seducin' me, are ye?'

Tabitha's jaw fell open at the mere thought.

Kitty and Rachel high-fived each other with a cheer.

'Aww, yeah! She shoots, and she scores! _Booyah!_'

'Just shut up and get your drinks down you.' Tabitha sulked. 'The sooner we get drunk, the sooner we get the man-flesh!'

'Tabby's right, you know.' Amara nodded in agreement. 'So far this bachelorette party has been a little light on the stripper front. And one cannot have a bachelorette party without an exotic dancer.'

'So, where is this exotic dancer?' Kitty inquired. 'It's part of your duties as maid of honour to book the stripper.'

Amara blinked in surprise.

'Wait... **_I_ **was supposed to book the stripper?' The Nova Roman mutant blinked in confusion. 'I thought that was Tabitha's job.'

'Hey, don't look at me, Princess...' Tabitha held her hands up in defence. 'I'm just a lowly bridesmaid. I didn't have anything to do with organising the man-flesh.'

The girls all turned on Amara with angry glares.

'Do you mean that I came all this way and there _isn't _going to be a stripper?' Rachel growled. 'I could be watching porn back at the Institute!'

An evil grin spread across Amara's face.

'Kidding! Kidding. Oh Gods, you guys are so gullible. You should have seen your faces...'

The rest of the girls narrowed their eyes angrily.

'Not funny, 'Mara...' Rahne muttered. 'Not funny at all...'

* * *

**The Factory-**

Back with the guys, it was time for the night's entertainment to begin. Dani was blindfolded and was positioned on a chair in the middle of the stage.

'Guys... This isn't funny...' Dani fidgeted nervously. 'Y'know... Rahne and I get up to a lot of weird stuff but... Rahne's never actually tied me up and left me in the middle of the stage... You can stop laughing now, 'Berto. I can hear you!'

'Dani, you'd better keep quiet, or you'll miss the show.' Shan reminded her. 'And we don't want that, do we?'

'Guess not...' Dani groused. 'Just you wait until I get out of this... Then you'll find out what vengeance is _really _like!'

A hush descended upon the room as they prepared for the '_entertainment_'. Sexy music started up and a hot redhead saunter on to the stage. Shan and the guys whooped in glee.

Dani turned her head to try and get a look, but the blindfold still keep her eyes covered.

'I don't usually do this kind of this for chicks...' The dancer said as she sat on Dani's lap. 'But there's a first time for everything, right?'

'Uh... I guess...' Dani smiled nervously.

The dancer hopped off Dani's lap and began to strut around the chair.

'Y'know, you're pretty hot...' The dancer whispered into Dani's ear. 'If I wasn't so into men, I'd _so_ be in there!'

'Thanks... I think.' Dani replied. 'Can I take my blindfold off now? I'm starting to get a little freaked out by this all.'

The dancer turned to Shan and the guys.

'Did you hear that?' She called to the audience. 'Our little wifey-to-be's feeling nervous! What do you say I bring out some toys?'

The whoop from Shan and the guys was almost deafening.

'I guess that's a positive, then.' The dancer grinned as she took out a rather rudely-shaped balloon and a can of whipped cream.

Dani gulped nervously. What had she let herself in to now?

* * *

**Harry's Hideaway-**

Back with Rahne and the girls, it was time for their entertainment as well. Rahne was handcuffed to a chair with a blindfold around her eyes.

'I only have one question for ye...' Rahne wriggled slightly. 'These are my handcuffs, aren't they?'

Amara gave the other girls a knowing grin.

'Oh, when I find who's been snoopin' around m' stuff...'

Rahne's threat was cut short as that song by the Divinyls **(3) **came on and the male stripper walked out from behind the curtain. The guy was a muscular blonde and was dressed as a fire-fighter. The girls all whooped in glee at the sight of the hunk.

'That guys looks familiar...' Kitty frowned slightly. 'Where have I seen him before?'

'Oh, I think you'll be surprised.' Amara smirked.

'Ooh! It _is_ somebody that I know!' Kitty bounced excitedly. 'C'mon, 'Mara! You have to tell me who it is!'

'Just watch, okay?' Amara smirked. 'You'll find out soon enough...'

Kitty did as she was told and turned back to Rahne and the stripper.

By now Rahne had been liberated of her blindfold and was grinning like a loon at the vision of hotness gyrating in front of her. Then something twigged in her mind. She recognised the stripper. There was something in his eyes...

'Warlock?' Rahne whispered in disbelief.

'Damn!' The stripper snapped his fingers with a wince. 'You've found me out.'

Rahne sat there open-mouthed as the stripper changed back into the techno-organic form of Warlock, formerly known as Douglock.

'What the Hell?' Kitty spluttered. '_Douglock _is the stripper?'

'What?' the techno-organic alien smiled innocently. 'I couldn't hardly miss my favourite girl's lucky day, could I?'

'Shut up and get them off!' Tabitha hollered.

Douglock... Warlock... Whatever his name is now, gave Rahne a cheeky wink.

'Well, the ladies did want to see a stripper, so here we go...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Rahne's Big Day**

_Exactly what it says on the tin. Rahne and Dani's big day is finally here. What could possibly go wrong? Oh, you just had to ask..._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Yay! My first ever '_American Dad!_' reference. Todd fan will be so pleased. _

**(2)- **_I don't remember what a Brain Damage shot has in it, but they sure are nummy. At least... I think they are... I can't really remember..._

**(3)- **_Those of you that have seen the first Austin Powers movie will know the joke. Heh-heh-heh._


	18. Rahne's Big Day: Part 1

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 18: Rahne's Big Day- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute-**

It was a very special day at the Xavier institute for Higher Learning. It was Rahne Sinclair's wedding day. Whereas holding a wedding at the Institute wasn't all that unusual, present circumstances were quite unusual. This would be the first same-sex wedding that would have been held at Xavier's. Some people, students and teachers alike, weren't sure what to make of it all. A normal wedding between a man and a woman would be expected, but a wedding between two women? They didn't see that coming. But those naysayers were soon drowned out by the sounds of those that were happy for the prospective couple.

Rahne was presently in her room. Kitty and Amara, her bridesmaids were fussing over her, trying to make sure that everything would be perfect for the Scottish redhead's big day.

'Oh God. I cannae believe that I'm doin' this...' Rahne hugged herself nervously. 'Somethin' bad is goin' tae happen, I jus' know it...'

'Oh, don't worry so, Rahne.' Amara patted her friend on the shoulder. 'What you're going through is perfectly normal. Even the most well-adjusted bride-to-be gets last-minute jitters on her big day.'

'Amara's right.' Kitty agreed. 'Just try to calm down. You don't want to aggravate your headache.'

Rahne rubbed the bridge of her nose with an audible moan. Last night's bachelorette party, or what she could remember about it, was beyond hectic. There had been techno-organic strippers, and much consumption of alcoholic beverages. It was a miracle that Rahne hadn't drunk her liver half-to death. She'd just have to suffer through her hangover.

Rahne tossed a few aspirin in her mouth and gulped down some water.

'Better?' Amara asked.

'It feels like Galactus is tap-dancing in my head...' Rahne groaned.

'Now, there's a lovely image if ah ever heard one...' A Southern-accented voice chuckled. It was Sam Guthrie. Rahne's former crush, and one of her oldest friends. He was the one that was taking the place of the father of the bride. There was no way in Hell that Rahne was going to invite Reverend Craig, her real father, to the ceremony. He could rot in hell and be prodded on the butt by Mephisto's pointy elves for all she cared.

'Eep! Sammy!' Rahne squeaked in surprise. 'Ye shouldnae even _see_ me like this!'

'Well, it's not like y'all're naked, or anything.' Sam shrugged. 'Not that seeyin y'all naked would be a bad thing. But that's more Dani's kinda realm. And... Ah'm babbling, aren't ah?'

'Heh. Isn't he cute when he's all embarrassed?' Kitty grinned as she gave Sam a big hug.

'Heh.' Lockheed snickered.

'So, what brings you here, Sammy?' Amara asked.

'Ah just wanted to wish the pretty lady the best of luck, is all.' Sam answered. 'It's your lucky day, Furtop, an' after all the crap you've been through, y'all really need it.'

'Aww, thanks Sammy.' Rahne smiled sweetly and gave Sam a peck on the cheek. 'Yuir a real charmer.'

'Well, ah guess that ah'll never know what ah'm missing out on, will ah?' Sam sighed slightly as he took Rahne's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'It's my fault for no' telling ye how I felt in the first place, Sammy.' Rahne pointed out. 'Besides, that boat's sailed now. I've got Dani, and ye've got Lila.'

'Ah wouldn't change it for the world.' Sam smiled. 'No offence.'

'None taken.' Rahne returned his smile. 'It's just a pity that Moira isnae here tae see it...'

'Rahne, don't you be getting all teary-eyed on us, now...' Kitty teased gently. 'We don't want you to smudge all that make-up.'

'I'm sure that Moira is watching down from her cloud and wishing you luck.' Amara assured the nervous werewolf. 'She'd be so proud of you.'

'Would she no' be ashamed that I'm marryin' another woman and no' a nice, handsome man?' Rahne sniffled slightly.

'I doubt it.' Kitty added. 'Moira's the most tolerant person that I've had the honour of knowing. She'd just be happy because you're happy.'

'_Coooo..._' Lockheed added reassuringly as he gently nuzzled Rahne's cheek.

'See?' Kitty pointed out. 'Even the dragon agrees. And Lockheed is never wrong.'

'Aye, yuir right.' Rahne nodded. 'Moira would be proud of me.'

'That's the spirit.' Sam patted Rahne on the back. 'Now, what do y'all say that we get this party started?'

'Well, that is why we're all here.' Rahne smiled gently as Sam began to lead her out of the bedroom down towards the main doors that would lead to the waiting congregation.

* * *

**Outside-**

The waiting congregation all turned as one as the wedding march music started as Sam led Rahne down the aisle.

Rahne blushed slightly at the gazes that everybody gave her. She was the centre of attention, and nobody was even trying to burn her at the stake.

As she walked onwards, Rahne took a careful look at her friends amongst the congregation. Roberto was sitting with Tabitha and Rictor. Tabitha gave her a thumbs up. She and Rahne hadn't been the best of friends, due to both their interests in Rictor back in the old days, but they soon worked everything out.

Then there was her old X-Factor teammates Jamie Madrox and Guido. They were Rahne's best friends during one of the most uncomfortable moments of her life, the time when she was emotionally bonded to Havok after her time as a Genoshan Mutate. That selfsame bond had caused her an enormous amount of emotional pain, especially after she found out that her romantic feelings for Havok weren't her own. They were a product of the emotional bonding. Now that she was working with Jamie at his X-Factor detective agency, they were closer than ever.

Then there was Brian and Meggan Braddock, her old teammates from when she was a member of Excalibur. That was a real coming of age for Rahne. She had confronted Reverend Craig about her true parentage. She had left that church a changed woman. Gone was the meek little Scots lass that was scared of boys, to be replaced with a strong young woman that was finally comfortable with her place in the world.

Unfortunately, her new peace of mind wasn't to last, as Mystique and the Brotherhood attacked Muir Island. Rahne still hadn't gotten over the pain of Moira's death. Dr MacTaggart may not have been Rahne's birth mother, but Rahne loved her as if she was. It deeply saddened Rahne that Moira couldn't be there to witness her big day, but life must go on. One couldn't get upset about such things.

Rahne took a deep calming breath as they reached the front of the congregation. Dani looked over at her with a loving smile. Rahne matched her lover's smile and held her hand in preparation.

The priest stepped up to begin the ceremony.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Rahne Sinclair and Danielle Moonstar. If anybody has anything to say against this union, then let them speak, or may they forever hold their peace...'

'I object!'

A collective gasp rose form the gathered conversation as they all turned to try and see who had interrupted the ceremony.

Nobody was more surprised to see the uninvited guest than Rahne.

'_You!_'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Rahne's Big Day- Part 2**

_Who dares to interrupted the wedding? Well, Rahne certainly seemed to know them. Could it be Reverend Craig? Mystique? Doug Ramsey? Hrimhari the Wolf Prince? Moira MacTaggart? Tune in next time to find out..._


	19. Rahne's Big Day: Part 2

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 19: Rahne's Big Day- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_Apart from humans, dolphins are the only creatures that have sex for pleasure._

* * *

**Xavier Institute-**

The entire congregation gaped at the sight of the uninvited guest. Nobody was more surprised than Rahne, however. She had long thought that this person was dead.

'What, are ye no' goin' tae give yuir mum a hug on yuir weddin' day?' The mysteriously alive Moira MacTaggart asked with outstretched arms and a big warm smile.

Before Rahne knew what she was doing, she was running back up the aisle to grab Moira in a great big hug.

'Oh Moira! I've missed ye so much!' Rahne sobbed into her foster mother's shoulder. 'I thought that ye were dead!'

'I was.' Moira held Rahne close and kissed her on the top of her head. 'Now, dinnae cry, or ye'll get yuir makeup messy.'

Rahne wiped a tear from her eyes with a sniff.

'Are ye no' upset that I' marryin' Dani?' Rahne asked.

'I dinnae see why I should be.' Moira shrugged. 'I _am_ surprised that ye didnae end up marryin' Sam or somebody, but I kindae had m' suspicions about ye and Dani. I guess that my thoughts're proved right, huh?'

Rahne nodded in reply.

Moira pushed Rahne back towards the front of the aisle.

'Now, get back to yuir weddin', ye daft bampot. If I went to all the trouble o' comin' back tae life tae see a weddin', I want tae see a weddin'.'

Rahne gave Moira one last hug before running back to Dani.

'Shall I continue?' The priest asked the two lucky brides.

'Aye, carry on.' Rahne nodded.

So the priest did as he was told and continued with the ceremony.

Several rows of seats away, Lorna leant over to whisper to Bobby.

'Well, this certainly makes my wedding rampage look pretty normal, don't you think?'

* * *

**Later-**

Once the congregation had become used to the fact that Moira MacTaggart was apparently alive and well, the wedding ceremony carried on as normal. The priest finished the ceremony without any more interruptions, and the lucky couple kissed each other in celebration.

Presently everybody was partying down. Kitty and Amara had spared nothing in organising the post-wedding party. Dazzler and her band were supplying the music as the congregation milled about.

Rahne, Dani, and Moira were talking with Hank and Scott.

'Not that I am unhappy to see you alive and well, Moira...' Hank began. 'But...how can we believe that you are the real deal and not some shapeshifting impostor?'

'Hank, how can ye _ask_ such a thing?' Rahne gasped in shock. 'Of **course** Moira is real! How can she not be?'

'It's all right, Rahne.' Moira patted her foster daughter on the shoulder. 'Hank has got every right tae be suspicious.'

'Okay, I'll prove that Moira is the real deal.' Rahne nodded. 'Tell us somethin' that only the real Moira MacTaggart would know...'

Moira searched her memory for a suitable nugget of information. A small grin spread on her face as she remembered one moment from back in the old Excalibur days.

'Okay. I've got somethin' for ye...' Moira smiled. 'Back in Excalibur I walked in on Rahne in her room...'

Rahne's cheeks blushed bright red.

'I think that's enough, thank ye.' Rahne quickly cut Moira off. 'I'm sure that the others dinnae need any more convincin'.'

'I for one am curious to find out what you were doing when Moira walked in on you.' Dani smirked.

Rahne shot her new life partner a withering glare.

'I was readin', okay? I was readin' a book. Nothin' dirty, just a regular boring old book.'

'Oh, I'm sure you were, Furtop.' Dani teased. 'You know, of all the people that I've known, I never thought that you'd be into that kind of thing.'

'I think it's a bit early in our marriage tae get a divorce, don't ye agree?' Rahne growled threateningly.

'I believe that was our cue to leave, Scott.' Hank ushered the X-Men's fearless leader away. 'One knows better than to involve one's self in a lover's tiff.'

'Especially when one of those said lovers has inherited in infamously short MacTaggart temper.' Scott agreed.

'I heard that!' Rahne pointed an accusatory finger at Scott. 'Yuir next on m' list!'

'Now look what you've done, Hank.' Scott swatted the fuzzy blue feline doctor on the arm. 'You've gone and got Rahne angry with me.'

'I'd better write your will now, while you still have a chance.' Hank teased.

Scott shot Hank a glare underneath his ruby quartz glasses.

'Oh, shut up.'

* * *

**Later still-**

Rahne and Dani were now introducing Moira to Laura, Rahne's very own foster child.

'Ye did such a good job o' raisin' me, so I decided tae foster a child m'self. Moira, I'd like ye tae meet Laura Logan, me very own foster duaghter.'

'Laura _Logan_?' Moira frowned slightly. 'Does that mean that yuir...'

'A clone of Wolverine.' Laura finished for her. 'He gave Rahne permission to adopt me.'

'Shouldn't he take care o' ye himself?' Moira asked. 'Y'know, ye are cloned from his own DNA.'

'It's all legal and above board, Moira.' Rahne pointed out. 'I got Matt Murdock tae make sure o' it himself.'

'Matt Murdock, that blind lawyer?' Moira remembered.

'Aye, that's him.' Rahne nodded. 'Oh, that's right. Ye havenae heard the news about him, have ye?'

'News?' Moira asked, her curiosity piqued. 'What news? Is there gossip? I want tae hear gossip.'

'It isnae our place tae say anythin'.' Rahne shook her head. 'Ye'll just have tae pick up a copy o' the Daily Bugle then, won't ye?'

'It cannae be all that important then.' Moira sighed. 'It's no' as if he's Daredevil or anythin'.'

Rahne and Dani just shot each other knowing looks.

* * *

**Even later-**

The wedding ceremony had all but finished, and all that was left for the happy couple to do was throw the bouquet. The women were all jostling for position as Rahne prepared to throw the bouquet.

Rachel turned to Emma with a determined look.

'Don't you dare get in my way, Frost.' The redheaded telepath warned her father's lover. 'I don't care if you are my father's lover, you get in my way and I'll turn you into a living diamond chandelier!'

'Kiss mine, both of you!' Tabitha barged past. 'I've got first dibs on the bouquet!'

'Not if my badass ninja skills have got anything to do with it!' Kitty countered with a shove.

'Are you sure this is such a good idea?' Dani whispered. 'It looks like everybody's out for blood.'

'Aww, where's yuir sense o' tradition, lover?' Rahne grinned as she turned her back and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder.

Dani turned away with a wince as the flood of women surged forward to grab the bouquet.

'Oh God, I can't watch...'

* * *

**The next day-**

It was the day after Rahne and Dani's big day and the lucky couple were preparing for their honeymoon. They were heading off to Venice. Rahne had heard lots of good things about the place, and had always wanted to go there.

Everybody was gathered at the airport to say goodbye to Rahne and Dani.

'Now, are ye sure that ye dinnae want us tae stay here?' Rahne asked. 'I dinnae mind holdin' off on our honeymoon for a while. Ye _did_ jus' come back from the dead.'

'No, ye get on yuir honeymoon.' Moira shook her head vehemently. 'Ye always wanted tae go tae Venice, and now's yuir chance. I dinnae want tae get in the way of ye enjoyin' yuirself.'

'It's great that yuir back.' Rahne gave her foster mother a final big hug. 'Ye will look after Laura, won't ye?'

'Well, she is part o' the family now.' Moira nodded. 'Now, get yuir bum on that plane!'

'You heard the lady.' Dani laced her arm around Rahne's waist. 'You don't want to get Moira angry, do you?'

'I should think not.' Rahne chuckled. 'I wilnae like Moira when she gets angry.'

'Buy me something nice!' Laura grinned. 'Something nice and expensive!'

'I'll see what I can do.' Rahne smiled and gave her foster daughter a kiss on the top of the head.

Rahne and Dani gave Moira and Laura one final wave as they headed for the check-in desk.

'Venice, here we come!' Rahne cheered. 'I'm going tae get me a gondola ride!'

'It is our honeymoon, sweetie.' Dani pointed out. 'I kind of doubt that we'll have enough time for sightseeing.'

A devilish grin graced Rahne's face.

'Oh, that's naughty.' The Scottish werewolf growled. 'Naughty, but nice.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Werewolves of Venice**

_If you think that Moira's return surprised Rahne, just you wait until you see who she bumps in to in Venice. Who will it be? Hrimhari the Wolf Prince perhaps? Hmmm, maybe..._


	20. Werewolves of Venice

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 20: Werewolves of Venice**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_Rahne's first kiss was with Rictor. Hisssss..._

* * *

**Venice-**

Dani Moonstar groaned reluctantly as she felt the morning sun's rays shining on her naked back.

'Go away. 'M'sleepy...' Dani mumbled sleepily. The Cheyenne mutant was on her honeymoon, and she'd be damned if she could ever be bothered to get up out of bed.

Dani's new life partner, Rahne Sinclair, mumbled in her sleep too. Dani rolled over and looked at her lover's sleeping face.

'_Gods, Rahne is so beautiful._' Dani thought to herself with a smile. '_I still can't believe that this is the same young woman that once thought that holding hands was sinful_.'

Dani carefully removed her lover's arm from around her waist and got up out of the bed. Dani winced as she heard Rahne let out a little whimper. But there was no need to worry, Rahne soon settled back down.

Dani chuckled to herself as she saw Rahne's legs twitch in her sleep.

'Heh. Must be dreaming about chasing cats again.' Dani chuckled as she tied a robe around herself and walked out of the bay windows out on to the balcony that overlooked one of Venice's many canals.

Dani bit back a hiss as she felt a pain in her shoulder, so she pulled down her robe slightly to inspect the source of the pain. There was a big bite mark on Dani's right shoulder.

Dani smiled inwardly to herself.

'Well, if the marriage didn't make it official enough, Rahne's gone and marked me. I'm hers forever now.'

Dani pulled her robe back up and leant against the balcony, simply staring at the canal below. All was right in the world. Just standing there watching the calming water below almost made Dani forget about all about the craziness that had happened recently. Most notably was the fact that the Scarlet Witch going crazy out of the blue and destroying Avengers Mansion. Dani sure hoped that it never came back and bit them on the backside.

'Penny for yuir thoughts...' A sultry voice growled as Dani felt a pair of arms wrap themselves tightly around her waist.

'Just a penny?' Dani shot her lover a mock pout. 'Is that all I'm worth to you?'

'How about I show ye jus' how much yuir worth tae me...?' Rahne growled as she slowly kissed Dani's shoulder, on the very same spot as her bite mark.

Dani gasped at the sensation.

'Mmm, Rahne... We can't... people might see us...'

'Like I care...' Rahne mumbled as she moved her kisses up behind Dani's ear.

'Rahne...' Dani whimpered.

Then, as soon as Rahne had started the caresses, then she stopped them.

Dani groaned reluctantly.

'Rahne...? What is it?'

Rahne narrowed her eyes as she surveyed the roof of the building opposite their hotel room.

'I thought I saw somebody nearby. Somebody familiar. But... I couldnae quite place it.'

'Your senses are playing tricks on you.' Dani comforted her lover. 'Everybody gets like that sometimes. Y'know, thinking that they see somebody nearby that they know when it isn't anybody familiar at all.'

'Aye. I guess yuir right.' Rahne nodded with a sigh. 'Now, c'mon, we'll have tae leave soon if we want tae get first dibs on a gondola ride!'

* * *

**Later-**

Rahne and Dani were now fully dressed and were snuggled together on a gondola as they slowly floated through Venice's canals.

'Mmm, this is romantic, don't you think, Furtop?' Dani sighed dreamily as she leant in closer to her redheaded lover. Dani frowned at the lack of response from Rahne.

'Rahne...? What's the matter? You're not still thinking about that person you thought you saw, are you?'

'Aye.' Rahne admitted. 'I just cannae remember where I'd seen 'em bef're...'

The colour drained from Rahne's face as an idea hit her.

'Ye dinnae think that Mystique's busted out o' jail, do ye?'

'After the state you left her in?' Dani snorted. 'I pretty much doubt that. Mystique would have trouble breaking out of a wet paper bag after the ass-kicking you gave her.'

Rahne smiled at the memory.

Now, Rahne Sinclair would never say that she was a violent person, but that fight she had with Mystique back in London when she and Dani were visiting the Braddocks sure was a lot of fun.

Rahne's head darted to the side as she saw something move across the rooftops above their heads.

'There it is again!' Rahne exclaimed, pointing upwards. 'That's the same person that I saw bef're!'

'I don't see anything.' Dani shook her head. 'Are you sure that you're not seeing things?'

'I'm sure o' it.' Rahne replied vehemently. 'I'm goin' tae get a better look...'

'Rahne, wait! We're in the middle of a Venetian canal! We're nowhere near the paths anyway!'

One little detail didn't bother Rahne as she jumped into the canal and swam towards the nearest path.

Dani shook her head with a heavy sigh.

'That woman is going to be the death of me...'

* * *

**A short while later-**

Rahne was running across the rooftops of Venice as she followed her stalker's scent. Rahne had already shed her clothes as soon as she reached the roof. Running so high up with wet clothes would be needlessly dangerous anyway. To keep some sense of dignity, Rahne had transformed into her transitional werewolf form. Her senses and agility were better in that state anyway, so she would have no trouble tracking her stalker anyway.

Rahne leapt over a gap between two buildings with astounding ease. God knows what the people below would have thought if they looked up to see a werewolf leaping over their heads. Especially if there wasn't even a full moon.

Rahne growled with satisfaction as she sensed that her quarry was beginning to tire. Upon getting closer to her stalker, Rahne noticed that the person was wearing a trenchcoat that entirely covered his body and a wide-brimmed hat that kept his face hidden..

'Okay, jus' who the hell are ye?' Rahne growled as she cornered her stalker against the spire of a church. 'Why are ye stalkin' me?'

Rahne darted back as the stalker raised a hand. Rahne narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she noticed that the stalker's hand was covered in grey fur. Something struck her as familiar.

Then the stalker removed his hat. Rahne's mouth fell open as she recognised the person that had been stalking her.

'Art thou not pleased to see me?' Hrimhari, the Asgardian Wolf Prince, smiled sheepishly.

Rahne promptly slapped the grey-furred on the face.

'What the bloody hell do ye think that yuir doin', ye damn eejit?' Rahne growled angrily. 'I thought ye were o' me enemies comin' back tae get their revenge!' And just how the hell did ye get here from Asgard anyway?'

Hrimhari rubbed his cheek with a solemn sigh.

'The Nine Worlds of Asgard are in disarray.' The grey-furred Wolf Prince explained solemnly. 'Ever since yon heroine, the Scarlet Witch, didst go insane, life in fair Asgard has never been the same.' Rahne couldn't believe it.

'Oh, Hrimhari. I'm so sorry.' She apologised sincerely.

'Tis no fault of yours.' Hrimhari reassured her. 'The Scarlet Witch possessed much greater power than anyone hast understood, even herself.'

'I never knew that her powers were that far-reaching.' Rahne blinked. 'But that still doesn't tell me why you're stalking me.'

'News of yon marriage to the former Valkyrie, Moonstar, didst reach Asgard. I merely wished to give you my hearty congratulations. However, it has been such a long time since we didst last meet, I did not know how you wouldst react to my presence.'

Rahne was about to reply when she heard somebody clamber up to the roof of the church that they were standing upon.

'Oh yeah, that's real good, Rahne.' A panting Dani grumbled as she hoisted herself up on to the roof of the church. She had also picke dup Rahne's wet clothes from wherever she had left them. 'If you had any idea of how much fuss you caused running about like that... Oh, Hrimhari. I didn't see you there.'

'Moonstar.' Hrimhari nodded in reply. 'I doth hear that congratulations are in order.'

'Oh yeah, Rahne and I are married now.' Dani nodded. 'Are you sure that you're okay with your one true love marrying another woman?'

'Time hast moved on.' Hrimhari stated. 'It wouldst only be natural that Rahne wouldst move on since we last parted.'

'You here for the duration then?' Dani inquired. 'Or is this just a quick drop in?'

'The Nine Worlds of Asgard are in turmoil, as I was telling Rahne.' Hrimhari explained. 'I am afraid that I am trapped in fair Midgard.'

'I guess ye could come back tae the X-Mansion wi' us.' Rahne suggested. 'Hey Dani, just imagine the expression on Scott's face when he finds a real wolf livin' in the X-Mansion...'

Dani quickly pulled Rahne to one side.

'Are you insane?' Dani hissed through gritted teeth. 'It's our honeymoon! It's a time that we're supposed to be have to ourselves! We can't have one of your exes lstaying with us while we... y'know.'

'That's no trouble, Dani.' Rahne shrugged. 'The local branch o' X-Corp is nearby. Hrimhari can stay there while we finish our honeymoon.'

Dani just rubbed the bridge of her nose.

'I've said this before, and I'm going to say it again... You are going to be the death of me, Rahne Sinclair!'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The X-Woman and the Wolf Prince**

_Hrimhari moves in to the X-Mansion. Will Dani be able to cope with one of Rahne's exes staying there, or will she get a case of the green-eyed monster? Tune in next time to find out!_


	21. The XWoman and the Wolf Prince

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 21: The X-Woman and the Wolf Prince**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Rahne and Dani's room-**

It was morning in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Danielle Moonstar was already up and about. As part of the Institute's teaching staff, Dani couldn't just stay in bad all day. She had her squad to teach. Rahne Sinclair on the other hand, was a different matter entirely. For as long as Dani had known the young Scottish woman, Rahne had never been a morning person. Which wasn't all that surprising, seeing what she and Dani were up to last night.

Dani stepped out of the shower and headed for her dresser, pulling off the towel from around her head. Dani smiled to herself as she heard Rahne mumble something in her sleep.

_'Zzznorrk... _No more mutants...' **(1)**

Dani shook her head with a slight chuckle. She often wondered what was going on in Rahne's head sometimes.

Dani quickly got dressed and sat down beside her dresser to sort out her hair.

Back over in the bed, Rahne was still talking in her sleep.

'Hey baby, wanna kill all humans...?' **(2)**

Dani looked over at her life partner sleeping peacefully. Rahne _really_ had to stop watching so much television.

Dani picked up a folder that contained the notes for today's training session and headed over to the door. She knelt down by the bed and placed a gentle kiss upon Rahne's lips.

Rahne shifted in her sleep, the merest hint of a smile gracing her sleeping lips.

'The bread is in the middle of the road...' **(3)**

Dani shook her head once more. Rahne Sinclair was one crazy lady... but the Cheyenne woman wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Later that morning-**

Dani was busy teaching her class in one of the Institute's many classrooms. She had assigned the students an essay about their view on mutant rights. Dani had already finished marking the papers from the previous assignment, so she was at a loss for anything to do.

Dani's attention began to wander. Her attention shifted to the grounds outside the classroom. She could see Rahne walking outside with Hrimhari, the Asgardian Wolf Prince. Hrimhari had somehow become stranded in Midgard during some kind of disturbance in Asgard. The Wolf Prince was a little light on the details. Dani saw the Wolf Prince laughing at something that Rahne had just said.

Dani couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt deep within her stomach. Rahne's relationship with Hrimhari was something that Dani could never match. They both had the same powers of lycanthropic shapeshifting, even though Hrimhari had no 'human' form. Rahne and Hrimhari had this special bond. What did Dani have? A tiny little gold ring on her finger.

Dani shook such thoughts from her head. That tiny little gold ring was a wedding ring. Rahne had pledged her life to Dani for now and forever. Rahne may have had a very close relationship with Hrimhari back in the day, but it was nothing that she had with Dani.

'Miss Moonstar, is everything all right?' One of the students, the blue-haired Japanese electricity-manipulator called Noriko Ashida asked in concern.

'I'm fine, thank you Nori.' Dani smiled slightly. 'I was just thinking, is all.'

'You're thinking about Ms Sinclair, aren't you?' The blonde telepathic triplets known as the Stepford Cuckoos surmised. 'We can hear your thoughts. You think that the Wolf Prince is going to steal her away from you.'

'That's preposterous.' Dani chuckled nervously. 'Why would I even think of such a thing?'

'Because she and the Wolf Prince were really close.' Laura, the female clone of Wolverine sometimes known as X-23,piped up. 'Doctor MacTaggart told me all about their history together. It was sweet.'

'Ooh, lookit that!' Santo Vaccarro, the grey-skinned Thing wannabe known as Rockslide, snickered. 'X-23's gettin' all gushy!'

'You wanna come over here and say that?' Laura shot the Hellion a glare.

'Please class, let's get back to your assignments.' Dani told the students in a calming voice. And for your information, my relationship with Ms Sinclair is no business of yours.'

Dani sat back down at her desk. She sure hoped that nothing untoward was going on between Rahne and Hrimhari. Well, her head told her that nothing untoward was going on, but her heart told her otherwise.

* * *

**Later still-**

Dani was now in the women's showers. She had just finished a Danger Room session with Kitty, Rachel, Sam, Kurt, and Betsy.

Dani thoughts were still preoccupied with Rahne's relationship with Hrimhari. Dani was sure that Rahne and Hrimhari were just friends, but one couldn't deny that the pair had once been very close.

'Hey Moonstar, look alive!' Kitty yelled as she twirled a towel around her head before whipping Dani on the backside.

Dani didn't even react to the fact the fact that she had just been towel-whipped.

'Bloody hell.' Betsy blinked in surprise. 'If I were Dani, I would've kicked your arse by now.'

'Something on your mind, kiddo?' Rachel put a friendly hand on Dani's shoulder.

'I'm fine.' Dani muttered to herself. 'Never been better.'

'You don't have anything to worry about.' Rachel reassured the depressed Cheyenne mutant. 'Rahne only has eyes for you. Trust me, I'm a telepath.'

Dani shot the redheaded telepath a glare.

'What news is it of yours whether I am bothered about Rahne's relationship with Hrimhari?'

'I'm just showing concern, is all.' Rachel held her hands up in her defence. 'I sensed that you were upset, so I decided to try and help.'

'I'd very much appreciate it if you kept your telepathy to yourself, Rachel.' Dani shot back.

'Hey! There wasn't any need for that!' Kitty stood up for her friend. 'Rachel was only trying to help you, and you throw it back in her face!'

'Let it be, Kit.' Betsy put a calming hand on Kitty's shoulder. 'I'm sure that Dani didn't mean it. If Dani wants to sort all of this out by herself, we might as well leave her to it. If she needs a friend, she'll tell us in her own time.'

Kitty nodded silently. Betsy was right. They didn't have any right to interfere in matters that didn't concern them.

* * *

**Bedtime-**

It was nighttime and all through the Institute not a creature was sitting. Not even a mouse. Dani was tucked up tight in bed. She had expected Rahne to join her quite some time ago, but once again she was hanging out with Hrimhari. Not that Dani was jealous. Oh no. Not one bit.

Dani turned her back as she heard gentle footsteps enter the room.

'Dani, you asleep?' Rahne whispered quietly.

'M'awake.' Dani mumbled, not even turning to face Rahne.

Dani felt the bed shift as Rahne sat down on the edge of it.

'Dani, sweetie... Have I upset ye?' Rahne asked concernedly. 'I havenae forgotten your birthday, have I? No. That cannae be right. It isnae yuir birthday f'r at least a month.'

Dani sighed heavily as she turned over to look at Rahne.

'Rahne, can I ask you a question?'

'Sure, ye can ask whatever ye want.' Rahne nodded with a smile. 'Just as long at ye arenae goin' tae ask me tae wear that leather thong again. I already told ye, it chafed me somethin' terrible.'

'What's going on with you and Hrimhari?' Dani asked.

'Oh.' Rahne nodded in understanding. 'I had a feelin' ye were goin' tae ask me somethin' like that.'

Dani sat up and looked at Rahne expectantly.

'Well...?'

'There's nothin' to explain.' Rahne explained. 'Hrimhari and I are just friends. Nothin' more.'

'Then why have you been spending the whole day with him?' Dani continued with her enquiries.

'We havenae seen each other f'r ages, Dani.' Rahne pointed out. 'We had a lot tae catch up on.'

Dani pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

Rahne placed a loving hand on her partner's shoulder.

'Dani, look at the ring on m' finger. This ring signifies a bond of love that will never die. Ye should know by now that I never mess around when it comes tae matters like this. Marriage isnae something tae rush intae. I wouldae have done it if I didnae love ye so.'

Dani smiled sheepishly. Rahne was right. Marriage wasn't something to rush in to. If Rahne didn't love her so much, then they wouldn't have gotten married.

'I've been so silly.' Dani shook her head in shame. 'I'm so sorry that the though even crossed my mind.'

'That's alright, ye daft bampot.' Rahne gave Dani a quick hug. 'It's only natural tae be nervous about such things when ye first get married.'

'You're not angry with me?' Dani asked.

'How could I ever stay mad at a face like this?' Rahne smiled as she gave Dani's cheek a squeeze. 'Now, c'mere an' give me a kiss...'

**TBC...**

* * *

Next: Rahney, Where's yer Troosers?

_Rahne and the gang travel to Loch Ness to try and find the infamous monster that dwells within the Loch._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_The only time I will ever reference House of M. Ever!_

**(2)- **_Futurama reference. Bender is my new God!_

**(3)- **_it's been such along time since I last referenced Jasper Carrott, so there we go._


	22. Rahney, Where's Yer Troosers?

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 22: Rahney, Where's Yer Troosers?**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Somewhere in the skies high above the Scottish Highlands-**

It was a typically cloudy day in the skies above the Scottish highlands. No matter how balmy it was in the Southern regions of Scotland, it always seemed to be cloudy up in the Highlands. And the less said about the snow, the better.

A sleek black aircraft flew through the clouds. It was the X-Jet, one of the X-Men's many hi-tech airplanes that were usually used to carry the X-Men to-and-fro from various missions. This time however, the X-Jet was being used for more personal reasons. Rahne Sinclair and her friends were on vacation. As silly as it seemed that Rahne was going on vacation again so soon after her honeymoon, nobody seemed to mind either way. Scott and Emma knew better to argue with Moira MacTaggart.

'So, this is Scotland, huh?' Laura asked as she peered out of the window. 'It looks... grey.'

'This is me home.' Moira sternly told the young clone from her position in the X-Jet's pilot seat. 'And I'll prefer it if ye didnae refer to it like that.'

'I-I'm sorry...' Laura looked about nervously. 'I-I didn't mean any offence.'

'Ye'll have tae forgive Moira.' Rahne reassured her foster daughter with a gentle pat on the shoulder. 'She gets very protective whenever somebody insults her beloved Scotland.'

'Aren't you Scottish as well?' Laura pointed out.

'Aye. I am.' Rahne confirmed. 'But I'm no' quite as xenophobic as Moira.'

'Once again, I must ask one thing...' Hrimhari the Wolf Prince piped up from the back of the X-Jet. 'Are you sure that people wouldst not consider my presence to be unusual?'

'Ye dinnae even know where we're goin', do ye?' Rahne chuckled. 'Unusual is a way o' life in a place like Loch Ness.'

'Is that why Dani's brought all of Mr McCoy's scientific equipment?' Laura surmised, indicating the Cheyenne mutant with a jerk of her thumb.

'Hey, if you're gonna go to Loch Ness, you've gotta go looking for the Monster.' Dani explained as she spit-cleaned her binoculars.'

'Dani, yuir such a gullible bampot.' Rahne shook her head with a chuckle. 'There's no monster in the loch.'

'No offence, sweetie...' Dani countered. 'But, we're sitting in an airplane with the Prince of Wolves. And after all the weird stuff we've seen in our time with the X-Men and as New Mutants, how can you _possibly_ say that the Loch Ness Monster doesn't exist?'

'Well, there hasnae exactly been any concrete proof that the monster exists.' Rahne pointed out.

'And there hasn't exactly been any concrete proof that the monster _doesn't _exist, either.' Dani countered again. 'Game. Set. And match.'

Rahne stuck her tongue out at her triumphantly grinning life partner.

'If you guys are going to be like this for the whole trip, I'd rather you drop me off right here.' Laura shook her head.

'Just wait until I get pictures of the monster.' Dani mumbled as she checked that she had film in her camera. 'I'll show you. Oh yes, I'll show you all...'

'Dani, sweetie, yuir scaring me...' Rahne tried to tell her.

But Dani wasn't listening, she was too concerned with her monster hunting equipment.

'I'll show you all.' Dani muttered to herself. 'Then we'll see. Oh yes. We will see...'

* * *

**Later-**

Moira had stowed the X-Jet away safely. Don't ask me how. She just did, okay? Let's not get bogged down on logic here.

Anyway, Moira led the group to an inn that some distant relative of hers kept. Hrimhari was safe underneath a borrowed image inducer. It was getting late, so everybody decided to go off to bed. The fact that the pub was closed didn't help any, but the group of travellers were tired. Booze could wait until morning.

Rahne was sitting beside the dresser combing her hair while Dani was snuggled up nice and warm in bed.

'Come to bed, Rahney...' Dani patted the bed beside her invitingly. 'You don't want me to get lonely, do you?'

'Just give me a sec.' Rahne answered as she struggled to get rid of a particularly stubborn tangle in her hair.

'Oh, Rahne...' Dani called, beckoning her lover. 'Come to me, Rahne...'

Rahne put her comb down on the dresser with a heavy sigh.

'When people start callin' me _Rahney Icky Hair, _I'm goin' tae plame _you!'_

'Just get in bed.' Dani butted in. 'I'm lonely.

Rahne did as she was told and slid into bed beside Dani.

'Ooh, yuir feet're cold...' Rahne giggled.

Dani turned to her with a challenging smirk. 'Then why don't you warm me up?'

* * *

**The next morning-**

It was breakfast time, and everybody was gathered in the dining room for the most important meal of the day. As usual, Rahne was shovelling down enough bacon to choke a tiger.

'Rahne, do ye really have tae eat all that bacon?' Moira winced at the mess her foster daughter was making. 'And would it possibly do ye any harm if ye actually wiped yuir chin?'

'Whuzzuh?' Rahne looked up from her food, grease and bits of bacons smothered all over her mouth.

'To think I actually kiss that mouth.' Dani shuddered. 'I'll just stick with porridge and honey, thank you.'

'Och, ye dinnae know what's good for ye.' Rahne wiped her mouth with her sleeve. 'Eatin' bacon never hurt anybody.'

'In moderation!' Dani countered. 'If you carry on shovelling bacon back like that, you'll end up giving yourself a heart attack.'

'Jus' get on with yuir mooshed up oats.' Rahne rolled her eyes. 'An' stop gettin' on tae me. What I eat is my business.'

Dani just shook her head and got back to her own breakfast.

Laura decided that it would be best if somebody changed the subject.

'So, what's everybody up to today?'

'Well, I'm gonna see if I can hire a boat.' Dani answered. 'I wanna see if I can get some photos of Nessie.'

'Himmy an' me're goin' tae that tartan shop I told ye about on the way here.' Moira added. 'Didn't ye say that ye wanted a kilt made?'

'Aye, I didst say so.' The Wolf Prince nodded. 'However, what style of tartan shouldst I wear?'

'Why not the MacTaggart family tartan?' Moira replied.

'Wait...' Rahne stopped eating her bacon for a moment. 'Ye actually have yuir own tartan?'

'Oh, aye.' Moira nodded. 'If a Scottish family is related to one o' the old clans, they have their own tartan.'

'Oh, dinnae forget that I promised Logan that I'd get him some _real _whiskey.' Rahne remembered. 'And not any o' that Bourbon arse. Real Scottish whiskey.'

'By buyin' it, ye actually mean that I'm the one tae do the buyin', don't ye?' Moira sighed.

Rahne gave her foster mother a sweet little smile.

'Would you? I'd go buy some m'self, but I just want tae see Dani's face when she finds out that the Loch Ness Monster doesnae exist. I've even got a wee victory dance planned.'

Laura shook her head and sighed heavily.

'I would have done better if I stayed back at the Institute. At least Mr McCoy only talks garbage if he eats Twinkies past their sell by date...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: When You Go Down To The Loch Today...**

_Will Dani ever find the Loch Ness Monster? Will Rahne ever stop eating like a pig? What does a Wolf Prince wear under his kilt? Tune in next time to find out..._


	23. When You Go Down To The Loch Today

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 23: When You Go Down To The Loch Today**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

**&&&&&**

**Loch Ness-**

It was a stereotypical murky morning in the infamous Loch Ness. A fog had fallen during the night and continued to stay until morning. This didn't stop Dani Moonstar from going out onto the loch to start hunting for the monster that was rumoured to dwell within its depths.

Dani had woken up bright and early. Unfortunately for Rahne, Dani had chosen to drag her along as well. Laura was a little less reluctant to join in than her foster mother, but was still a little grumpy from being woken up at such an ungodly hour.

The intrepid trio had dressed up nice and warm in an effort to protect themselves from the cold. Dani had rented a boat and some monster hunting equipment. It seemed that bad weather did nothing to deter would-be monster hunters.

Rahne and Laura were sitting in the relative warmth of the boat's cabin while Dani kept a lookout for Nessie with her binoculars.

Laura turned from the blank radar screen to speak to her foster mother.

'What makes Dani think that we'll even _see_ this monster?' The young clone sighed in boredom. 'I mean, the existence of the Loch Ness Monster has never been proven. We could be going on a wild monster chase.'

'It's never been proven that God exists either, lass.' Rahne pointed out. 'But it doesnae stop people from believing.'

'You were saying the very same thing only yesterday.' Laura continued. 'Don't tell me that you believe in the monster now.'

'We live in a world where seemingly normal people can shoot laser beams out o' their eyes or lift up cars wi' their mind.' Rahne reminded her foster daughter. 'How can ye say that Nessie doesnae exist?'

'I just want to see some proof first, is all.' Laura shrugged. 'And does it really have to take this long? I'm freezing!'

'S'funny, I dinnae feel a thing.' Rahne shrugged.

'It's alright for you.' Laura tutted. 'You can just sprout hair all over your body. I can't. I just have to sit here freezing my butt off.'

Rahne reached underneath the table where she was sat and pulled out something from her backpack.

'Get that down ye.' Rahne instructed, giving her the bottle. 'It'll warm ye up.'

'But... that's whiskey!' Laura spluttered, reading the bottle's label. 'I'm still underage!'

Rahne leant closer and gave her foster daughter a cheeky wink.

'I wilnae tell anybody if you don't.'

'Fine.' Laura sighed. 'Give me some whiskey.'

'That's the way...' Rahne smiled as she poured some whiskey into a battered old mug. 'Now, ye'll have tae down it in one tae get the best effect.'

'You sound like you've done this before.' Laura gave her foster mother a sceptical glare. 'Besides, shouldn't we keep an eye on the radar screen in case something comes up?'

'We can keep an eye on the radar screen while we drink, lass.' Rahne pointed out. 'Now, drink yuir whiskey like I told ye.'

'I bet the old you would _never _give alcohol to a minor.' Laura muttered as she brought the mug up to her mouth. 'Och no, t'would be sinful.'

**&&&&&**

**Several hours later-**

Many hours had passed since Rahne and Laura had started to drink. Both young women were a little tipsy. Rahne was the worst for wear, however. Laura had a healing factor to help deal with the effects of alcohol.

Rahne lay her head down on the table and tipped the bottle of whiskey upside down.

'Tch. Empty.' She tutted.

'S'your fault.' Laura pointed out. 'You drank it all.'

'You did yuir fair share, lassie...' Rahne shot back, her words slurred due to drink. 'Y'owe me a bottle o' whiskey!'

'Do not.' Laura shook her head. 'You willingly shared that bottle with me.'

'You did _what_ with _who?_'

Rahne and Laura both yelled out in surprise at Dani's sudden appearance. Rahne was so surprised that her chair tipped over backwards, depositing her on the floor.

'M'okay!' Rahne reassured everybody as she unsteadily got up to her feet.

Dani spied the empty whiskey bottle in her partner's hand.

'Oh Rahne, tell me that you didn't...'

'Then I shalnae tell ye.' Rahne giggled drunkenly. 'Are we finished huntin' f'r yon beastie?'

'The bad weather scared it off.' Dani muttered to herself. 'But that isn't important right now. Rahne, you gave alcohol to a minor!'

'Dani, there really isn't any need to make a fuss out fo this...' Laura piped up. 'I'm fine, really.'

'That doesn't take away from the fact that it is against the law!' Dani continued.

'So's beein' too sexy f'r yuir shirt.' Rahne snickered as she leant against Dani's shoulder.

Dani wafted her hand in front of her face with a wince.

'Geez, you stink!' Dani scrunched up her face in disgust. 'You're lucky that Moira isn't here to see you like this.'

'Och, away an' boil yuir heed.' Rahne waved Dani away. 'This trip is supposed tae be fun, no' a lecture on what is and isnae against the law.'

'Oh, I give up!' Dani threw her hands up in exasperation. 'We're going to have a good talk once we get back to dry land.'

**&&&&&**

**Back on dry land-**

Rahne was standing outside the rental shop while Dani returned all of the monster hunting equipment. Laura had gone with her.

Rahne sat down on a wooden barrel with a groan. She didn't feel so good. Perhaps drinking all that whiskey hadn't been such a good idea.

Rahne sat up with a start as she began to get the feeling that she was being watched.

'Lo, who's there?' Rahne asked nervously. 'Dani...? Laura...? This hadnae better be a joke...'

Rahne stopped in her tracks once she saw what was standing in front of her. The thing barring her way was about three metres long with grey-green skin, a humped back, two sets of flipper limbs and a long neck that tapered into a small pointed head. The creature had a dead sheep clutched in its mouth.

Rahne stared up at the creature, frozen to the spot. The creature stared back with yellow-green eyes.

Then, as soon as the creature had appeared, it lumbered back towards the loch, disappearing underneath the murky water with a barely audible splash.

Rahne shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

'That's it... I'm goin' tee-total when we get back tae Westchester.'

**TBC...**

**&&&&&**

**Next: Game Time With The Great Lakes Avengers**

_Rahne and her friends travel to Milwaukee to meet up with the Great Lakes Avengers... X-Men, uh... Defenders... You know who I mean. Squirrel Girl! Yay!_


	24. Game Time With The Great Lakes Avengers

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 24: Game Time With The Great Lakes Avengers**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute-**

Rahne Sinclair woke up with a groan and a stretch of her arms. Thankfully, it was Saturday. Rahne didn't have to work. With any luck, she would be able to stay in bed all day and do nothing at all.

Rahne reached over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Dani's ear, a smile on the redheaded Scotswoman's face. God, Dani Moonstar looked so beautiful when she was sleeping.

'Wake up, sleeping beauty.' Rahne whispered as she planted a gentle kiss on her partner's lips.

'Don' wanna go to school today...' Dani murmured sleepily, blinking slowly as she woke up.

'Mornin'.' Rahne smiled as she propped herself up on one shoulder.

'Morning.' Dani yawned, stretching her arms over her head. 'Oog. What did we do last night?'

'Do ye no' remember?' Rahne smirked as she trailed a finger around the curve of Dani's neck. 'Or will I have tae remind ye?'

A predatory grin spread across Dani's face.

'I don't have a problem with that.'

Rahne wrapped her arms around Dani and kissed her again.

'Mmm, wait...' Dani mumbled. 'What date is it?'

'Saturday the seventh.' Rahne answered. 'Why, what's wrong?'

Dani leapt out of bed with a curse.

'Aww, Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I knew I'd forget! I thought about writing it down in case that I forgot, which I did! Aww, crap!'

Rahne rolled onto her front and watched her lover pace around the bedroom.

'Did ye know that yuir adorable when ye pace about like that?'

Dani ran her hands through her hair with a groan.

'I shouldn't make these plans if I can't keep them.' The Cheyenne mutant grumbled, shaking her head.

'Plans? What plans?' A puzzled Rahne asked.

'Don't you remember?' Dani reminded her. 'We're going to Milwaukee.'

Rahne just stared back blankly.

'Milwaukee.' Dani reiterated. 'Y'know, the home of the Great Lakes Avengers... X-men... Defenders... Champions... Whoever they are, we've got a dinner date with them!'

'...I like Squirrel Girl.' Rahne stated as she rolled on to her back and gazed back at Dani, her head hanging over the side of the bed. 'I'd like to get to know her a little better. Perhaps fluffy handcuffs would be involved.'

'Rahne, Squirrel Girl is still a minor.' Dani reminded the Scottish redhead.

'She is?' Rahne frowned as she sat up. 'Really? Crap. There goes one fantasy. Oh well, at least I still have the one about Sue Richards and the giant tub o' ice-cream...'

'Oh, laugh all you like...' Dani frowned at her lover. 'But some of us have to get ready!'

Dani stormed right out of the bedroom, not even realising that she didn't have a stitch of clothing on!

Rahne just smirked and dangled a pair of blank panties from her finger.

'One... two... three...'

Rahne's smirk just grew bigger as a rather sheepish Dani, her face red with embarrassment, walked back into the bedroom and snatched her panties off Rahne's finger.

'Some clothes would be a good idea.'

* * *

**Later-**

Dani had dressed herself and had somehow managed to rouse Rahne up out of her bed. They were sitting in one of the Blackbirds as they flew towards Milwaukee. Laura and Moira were also onboard. Hrimhari would have come with them, but he already had plans. The Wolf Prince was joining in with a poker game alongside some of the other X-Men.

'Is it true what people say about Squirrel Girl?' Laura asked. 'Y'know, did she _really _beat up Dr Doom all on her own?'

'Nobody really knows, lass.' Moira told the young clone. 'Most people just think that it's an urban myth.'

'But still, beating up Dr Doom on your own...' Laura let out an impressed whistle. 'Wow.'

'Oh, _please!' _Rahne snorted from the co-pilot's seat. 'I beat up Mystique once. And ye dinnae hear me boasting.'

'But... Dr Doom!' Laura exclaimed. 'He's like, the biggest badass that ever lived! Not even Wolverine has beaten him!'

'No offence, lass...' Rahne replied. 'But Wolverine is hugely overrated. He's got a place on every team, his own adventures, and a place in the Avengers! It just isnae fair!'

'Sounds like you're jealous, babe.' Dani smirked.

'Am not!' Rahne shot back. 'It's just... How come I dinnae get offered a place wi' the Avengers? I'm as hard-workin' as Wolverine! A lot more popular as well, I'd bet.'

'I know who I prefer.' Dani gave Rahne a comforting pat on the shoulder. 'I bet you're much better in bed than stinky old Wolverine.'

'Aww, thankye.' Rahne smiled, leaning over and giving Dani a quick kiss on the lips. 'Perhaps I'll repay the compliment sometime.'

'It'll have to wait, I'm afraid.' Dani announced. 'We're approaching Milwaukee. Get ready to land, everybody. We're about to meet the Great Lakes Avengers.'

'Champions.' Rahne reminded her.

'Whatever.'

* * *

**Great Lakes Champions HQ-**

The Great Lakes Champions were gathered on the roof of their headquarters as they watched the Blackbird jet come in for a landing.

The Great Lakes Champions were led by Mr Immortal. So-called because he was, well... immortal. Also there was Big Bertha, a supermodel who had the ability to an incredibly fat and super-strong version of herself. Then there was Flatman. he was pretty similar to Mr Fantastic, only... flat. Doorman could use his body as a portal to allow his teammates to pass through walls. Then there was the infamous scourge of the underworld known as Squirrel Girl. Amongst the villains in her rogues gallery were Dr Doom, Thanos, MODOK, and the Mandarin. Squirrel Girl may have looked cute and cuddly, but she was anything but. Sitting atop Squirrel Girl's shoulder was Tippy-Toe, her grey-furred squirrel companion.

'Who are these guys again?' Doorman asked. 'Cuz I've never heard of them.'

'They're X-Men, silly.' Squirrel Girl told her teammate. 'We have a dinner date, remember?'

'Ooh, a date!' Doorman rubbed his hands together in anticipation. 'Are they hot?'

'I think think the X-Men coming to this dinner date are gay, actually.' Big Bertha chipped in.

'Wolverine's gay now?' Mr Immortal blinked in confusion. 'Since when?'

'Not Wolverine, dumbass.' Big Bertha smacked Mr Immortal upside the head. 'Although, I wouldn't be surprised if he was. He kind of looks like one of the Village People in that costume of his, don't you think?'

'Let's leave this discussion for another day, okay?' Flatman suggested. 'So what if Wolverine is or isn't gay? it doesn't make him any less of a hero.'

'He's still overrated, though.' Mr Immortal sniffed. 'Why does he get all the exposure when our miniseries doesn't get any at all?'

'Fourth wall, dude. Fourth wall!' Doorman hissed, elbowing the GLC's leader in the ribs. 'Deadpool's the only one that's allowed to do that anyway.'

The Great Lakes Champions stopped talking as people started to disembark from the Blackbird.

'Welcome to Milwaukee!' Squirrel Girl welcomed the guests. 'It's such an honour to have some real live X-Men here!'

'Umm... thanks?' Rahne smiled nervously, a bit tacken back by the young heroine's exuberance.

Squirrel Girl craned her neck to try and get a look inside the Blackbird.

'Is Wolverine not with you? Gambit perhaps? What about Beast? Ooh, have you brought Shadowcat with her? She's cute!'

'Uh... it's just us, I'm afraid.' Rahne indicated Dani, Moira, and Laura. 'Why, were you expecting somebody else?'

'Oh, no, no, no...' Squirrel Girl shook her head. 'When Ms Moonstar said that some friends were coming along, it was just that we were expecting the X-Men.'

'We _are _the X-Men, lass.' Moira pointed out. 'Okay, I'm merely a Nobel prize-winning geneticist that once had a fling wi' Professor X, but I'm a valued member o' the team.'

'I beat up a demon bear once.' Dani added.

'I have claws that come out of my feet.' Laura added her two cents. The young clone then looked down at her feet.'It's a bit of a bitch to keep on buying new boots though...'

'You'll have to tell us all about everything once we get inside.' Squirrel Girl led Rahne and co onwards. 'Now, if you'll just follow me, we can go have dinner now.'

'Umm, excuse me?' Mr Immortal waved. 'But I do believe that _I _am the leader of this team.'

'Oh, sorry.' Squirrel Girl smiled in embarrassment.

Rahne and co looked to Mr Immortal to see what his orders were.

The leader of the GLC scratched the back of his neck nervously.

'Umm... What Squirrel Girl said.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Not-So Sinister Six**

_Just when everybody thought that the dinner date was going so well, the Sinister Six make their appearance! And just who does this fearsome band of villains consist of? The Scorpion, White Rabbit, Grizzly, Swarm, Jack O' Lantern, and Vermin! Uhh... fearsome, yeah._


	25. The Not So Sinister Six: Part 1

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 25: The Not-So Sinister Six- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'There is Doom enough for all!'_

* * *

**Milwaukee-**

Rahne and her companions looked around at their surroundings as Squirrel Girl gave them a guided tour of the Great Lakes Champions' headquarters.

'And this is a tribute to some of the members that we have lost...' Squirrel Girl explained, indicating a wall with several framed pictures hanging from it.

'Wait...' Laura frowned thoughtfully. 'Hawkeye wasn't a Great Lakes... guy, was he? I thought he was an Avenger through-and-through.'

'Do ye no' know yuir history, lass?' Moira admonished the young clone. 'Hawkeye and his then wife Mockingbird were indeed members of the Great Lakes Avengers f'r a time. Hawkeye had a falling out wi' the West Coast Avengers and quit.'

'And what about these other guys?' Laura asked. 'I haven't read anything about them.'

'I think the pink-skinned one is Dinah Soar...' Rahne remembered. 'She was Mr Immortal's girlfriend, I think.'

'The guy in the green armour is Grasshopper, I think.' Dani continued. 'I don't think he was a member for very long. That's most probably there isn't much information about him.'

'I believe he was a member for five-point-eight seconds.' Squirrel Girl stated. 'A record for the shortest tenure in any superhero team.'

'Oh! I know who the squirrel is!' Laura snapped her fingers in recognition. 'That's Monkey Joe, isn't it?'

Squirrel Girl nodded sadly.

'Yes, that's Monkey Joe. He was my best friend for a long time.'

Laura bit her lip in embarrassment. She didn't mean to upset her hostess.

'I'm sorry if i upset you. I was only curious about these people...'

'That's alright.' Squirrel Girl smiled slightly. 'I still miss Monkey Joe, but I'm getting over it.'

Flatman poked his head around the door and smiled once he saw Squirrel Girl and their guests.

'Oh. I've been looking for you guys everywhere!' The team's science guy exclaimed. 'Come on, dinner's almost ready!'

Dani looked at her companions with a perplexed expression.

'Was Flatman wearing a pink frilly apron?'

'What's yuir point?' Rahne shrugged. 'Wolverine wears the same thing. Sometimes when he's no' even cooking.'

'Oh, yeah...' Dani grimaced at the mental image. 'That's a memory that's gonna stay with me for a long time...'

* * *

**Dinner time-**

Rahne and her friends were sitting around the dinner table with the rest of the Great Lakes Champions. Rahne had somehow managed to get herself a seat beside Squirrel Girl. Dani made sure to sit on her lover's opposite side, to make sure that she didn't get up to anything untoward. Not that there was any risk of that, of course. Rahne was fiercely loyal to her family. It was all part of her lupine mutation. Rahne would never to anything to betray her pack, as she saw it. Besides, Dani was more worried that Rahne would try to eat Squirrel Girl, considering wolves' diet of smaller creatures.

'Wow, this is some spread...' A clearly impressed Rahne looked around at the food that Flatman brought out. 'Y'know, I was kindae expecting Chinese takeaway, or pizza.'

'We may not have an A-List Rogues Gallery, but we know how to treat our guests.' Big Bertha smiled.

'Umm... not to sound ignorant or anything...' Laura piped up. 'But... you're thin. I thought Big Bertha was, uh... fat.'

'It's all part of my mutation, sweetie.' Bertha smiled. 'I'm not fat twenty-four-seven. I wouldn't be Milwaukee's greatest supermodel, would I?'

'I guess not.' Laura scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment.

'And please, call me Ashley.'

'Y'all can call be Craig.' Mr Immortal exclaimed.

'My name is Dr Val Ventura.' Flatman introduced himself as he started to carve the chicken that he had just set down in the middle of the table.

'Call me Ishmael.' Doorman quipped, only to receive a punch on the arm from Ashley. 'Okay... My real name is DeMarr Davis. Geez, excuse a guy for trying to make the funny.'

'I'm Doreen Green.' Squirrel Girl smiled sweetly. 'And this is my squirrel companion, Tippy-Toe.'

'_Squee-chk-chk._' The little grey squirrel waved from her high chair.

'Now, with the introductions over, who wants breast and who wants leg?' Val asked as he started to dish up the chicken.

'I'm a breast girl.' Rahne smirked cheekily. 'But ye all knew that already.'

Val speared a slice of chicken breast with a fork and put it onto Rahne's plate.

_**KABOOM!**_

The sound of an explosion nearby caused Val to drop the plate, catapulting the electric carving knife that he had placed on the table into the air, hitting Mr Immortal right in-between the eyes.

'Aww, dangit!' Mr Immortal groaned as he fell backwards off his chair.

Rahne and her companions looked about in alarm.

'Shouldn't we do something?' Laura asked. 'Mr Immortal's dead!'

'He'll be fine.' Doorman shrugged it off. 'Why do you think he's called Mr Immortal?'

'I guess that's our dinner spoilt.' Ashley sighed as she pushed her plate away from her.

'I'll grab the Chinese takeout menus...' Val sighed as he took off his frilly pink apron, cursing his luck. Why was it that whenever he tried to cook something nice, it always ended up getting destroyed?

* * *

**Outside-**

The green-clad villain known as the Scorpion laughed maniacally as he tore a bus in half with his mechanical tail.

'Ha-ha-ha! Nothing could possibly stop me now! Nobody can beat the Sinister Six!'

'Unless you happen to be Spider-Man.' The pumpkin-headed villain known as Jack O' Lantern commented.

'Why do you think that we've come to Milwaukee?' The Alice In Wonderland-obsessed villainess known as the White Rabbit smirked. 'There aren't any worthwhile heroes here. It's ripe for the taking!'

'Sssquirrel Girl!' The rat-like villain known as Vermin squeaked fearfully. 'Ssshe livesss here! Ssshe beat up Doctor Doom!'

'Oh, that's just something that the press made up to scare people.' The Scorpion snorted in derision. 'Kinda like alligators living in the sewers, or... Michael Jackson!'

'It doesn't matter who she did or didn't beat up.' The former Nazi scientist completely composed out of bees known as Swarm sneered. 'She will fall beneath the might of Swarm!'

'Remind me why we got involved with this guy...' The bearskin-wearing villain known as Grizzly scratched his head.

'Because Scorpion paid us, you dummy.' White Rabbit rolled her eyes. 'Now, get your butt into gear and start raising heck!'

'Not so fast, Evil Doers!'

'What the hell...?' Scorpion growled as he looked up at the sound of the voice. It was Team Wolfsbane and the Great Lakes Champions!

'Surrender while you are still able!' Mr Immortal demanded.

'How about you kiss my tail?' Scorpion sneered as he swiped at the GLC's leader with his tail.

Mr Immortal looked down and saw Scorpion's tail protruding from his chest.

'Aww, nertz.'

Squirrel Girl took it upon herself to take charge.

'Great Lakes Champions: _Assemble!_'

Rahne called together her companions with her own battle cry.

'X-Men: _Let's kick some arse!_'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Not-So Sinister Six- Part 2**

_Will Team Wolfsbane and the GLC be able to defeat Scorpion and his Sinister Six? How many times will Mr Immortal be killed? Will there be anything edible left of Flatman's dinner? Tune in next time to find out..._


	26. The Not So Sinister Six: Part 2

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 26: The Not-So Sinister Six- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'The Welsh are a quaint, little people just west of England, Iceman. Picture the Scots without the sex appeal or the Irish without the laughs and you've pretty much got them nailed_.'- **Betsy Braddock (Ultimate X-Men #17)**

* * *

**Milwaukee-**

The Great Lakes Champions and Rahne's team split up to take on Scorpion and his band of villains. Rahne was taking on White Rabbit. The Alice in Wonderland-obsessed villainess ran for her life as she was chased across the street by a large russet wolf.

'Ahh! Get it off me! Get it off!' the redheaded villainess screamed as she leapt into an abandoned car and locked the door behind her. 'Please, I don't want to be eaten.'

White Rabbit screamed in fright as the Rahne leapt up against the window, growling hungrily.

'Oh, God, Oh God...' She whimpered as she struggled to start the car. 'Come on. Start, damn you...'

White Rabbit breathed a sigh of relief as the car's engine started up. The insane Playboy Bunny-wannabe looked in the rear-view mirror. Thankfully, Rahne had disappeared from her sight.

'Oh, thank you. Thank you, God...' She panted, tapping her chest in an attempt to slow her heart rate.

_THUMP!_

White Rabbit yelped in surprise as something large and heavy landed on the roof of her getaway car. That yelp was soon followed by another fearful scream as Rahne peered in through the windscreen. She had changed from her total wolf form into her transitional werewolf form. The Scotswoman grinned evilly.

'Boo!'

_'Waaah!_' White Rabbit lost control of the car and crashed into a wall. Unfortunately, the villainess hadn't been wearing a seatbelt and ended up being catapulted through the windscreen.

Rahne, having leapt off the car just before it had crashed, stepped forward to insect her handiwork. A weak groan told her that White Rabbit hadn't been too seriously injured in the crash.

Still in her transitional werewolf form, Rahne picked the crazy redhead up by her fake ears and growled at the villainess.

'Y'know, I've always wanted to try rabbit stew...'

* * *

**Nearby-**

Elsewhere, Dani had teamed up with Flatman to take on the rodent-like villain known as Vermin.

'Come on now, Vermin...' Flatman tried to soothe the half-man half-rat as he held out his hands in a gesture of peace. 'We all know that you don't want to hurt anybody. You're just sick. We can help you.'

'Not sssick!' Vermin retorted in a mixture of anger and fear. 'You not help Vermin. You hurt Vermin. Heroesss alwaysss hurt Vermin!'

Flatman yelled out as Vermin lashed out with his claws, scratching deep gouges in the hero's arm.

'Ow! Sonova...' Flatman hissed as he held his injured arm. 'Be careful of Vermin's claws, Ms Moonstar, they're dangerous.'

'Right. I'll keep that in mind.' Dani rolled her eyes. 'Now, perhaps you'll let me try? I have this kind of bond with animals...'

'Just be careful, okay?' Flatman warned the Cheyenne mutant. 'I doubt that Ms Sinclair would appreciate it if you came back all scratched and bloodied.'

'Don't worry about it.' The Cheyenne woman smirked. As quick as a flash, Dani grabbed a garbage can lid from the ground and clobbered Vermin over the head, knocking the creature out with one blow.

_PLANG!_

'I thought you said you had a bond with animals.' Flatman frowned slightly.

'I do. I also don't like rats.' Dani pointed out, indicating the unconscious Vermin with a jerk of her thumb. 'And _that_ is the biggest rat I have ever seen.'

* * *

**Elsewhere again-**

Not very far away, Laura had teamed up with Big Bertha to take on Swarm.

'I don't suppose you happen to have a really big can of bug spray in that jet of yours, do you?' Big Bertha asked the young clone.

'Not even a signal flyswatter.' Laura shook her head apologetically. 'And I kind of doubt that my claws will be all that useful against a guy made out of bees.'

Then, Big Bertha was struck with an idea.

'Wait, listen for a minute...'

Laura leant in close so se could hear what Big Bertha had planned.

'Foolish women!' Swarm laughed out loud. 'Your undoubtedly inferior minds cannot _possibly_ come up with a way to defeat me! It shall be a pleasure to rid you of your filthy mutant lives!'

'I always did enjoy kicking the asses of misogynistic Nazis.' Big Bertha smirked as she picked Laura up and threw her at Swarm in a variation of the infamous Fast Ball Special.

Swarm laughed out loud once more as Laura passed straight through him.

'Ha-ha! Your plan has failed, woman! Just as I suspected!'

'I'd turn around if I were you.' Laura smirked.

The former Nazi scientist spun around to see where the young clone had landed. Laura was standing beside a fire hydrant, her claws aiming to slash the hydrant open.

'You wouldn't dare...' Swarm challenged her.

'Think again...' Laura smirked as she slashed open the fire hydrant.

Swarm screeched in pain and anger as the bees comprising his body were obliterated with the torrent of water bursting forth from the broken fire hydrant.

'I'm melting, _meeeeltiiing..._'

Big Bertha shook her head as she cautiously stepped around all of the dead bees that littered the ground.

'Geez, I never knew Nazis could be such cry-babies.'

* * *

**Elsewhere once more-**

The battle didn't seem to being going so well for all of the heroes. Jack O' Lantern and Grizzly had cornered Doorman against a wall.

'Heh-heh. This is gonna be sweet...' Grizzly grinned as he advanced upon the cowering Doorman. 'I'm gonna squeeze your head like a zit!'

'Take a number and get in line, Grizzly.' Jack O' Lantern retorted as he juggled a pumpkin bomb. 'I called first dibs.'

_BLAART! BLAART!_

Grizzly and Jack O' Lantern both looked at each other with confused expressions.

'What in the...?' They mumbled in unision.

Doorman quickly teleported away as soon as he spotted the petrol tanker careening towards the two villains. Grizzly and Jack O' Lantern weren't so lucky, however. The tanker crashed straight into them.

Doorman reappeared just in time to see Moira MacTaggart clamber out of the cab of the wrecked tanker.

'I would make a joke about women drivers, but that tanker's gonna explode any minute, so I think a retreat would be a better idea.

'Aye, I think it would.' Moira nodded in agreement as she ran away from the impending explosion. 'Ye werenae really cowerin' like a wee bairn, were ye?'

'Umm... no.' Doorman chuckled nervously. 'I was... uh... I was merely distracting the bad guys so you could take them out with that tanker. Yeah! I was distracting them! I knew what you were going to do.'

'Sure ye were, lad.' Moira nodded sarcastically, patting Doorman's shoulder. 'Sure ye were...'

* * *

**Finally-**

With the other heroes busy with their own fights, it was up to Squirrel Girl to take on the leader of the impromptu Sinister Six, Scorpion.

The green-clad villain took one look at Squirrel Girl and laughed out loud.

'_Bwa-ha-haaa! _You can't seriously believe that you've got a chance against me! I beat Spider-Man within an inch of his life! What could a little kid like you do to me?'

'My old squirrel buddy Monkey-Joe and I took on Doctor Doom all by ourselves!' Squirrel Girl poked Scorpion in the chest indignantly. 'And with Tippy-Toe's help, I beat MODOK! And the Mandarin! And Thanos!'

'Thanos...?' Scorpion blinked uncertainly. 'R-really? Thanos? As in the big alien guy with the Infinity Gauntlet?'

'The one and only.' Squirrel Girl confirmed with a nod.

Scorpion hung his shoulders in defeat.

'This is going to hurt, isn't it?'

'Oh, yes.' Squirrel Girl grinned. 'Tippy-Toe, it's your turn to go first!'

A little grey squirrel hopped on to Squirrel Girl's shoulder with a happy squeak.

'_Squee-chk-chk-screeeee!_'

Scorpion screamed in fear as the little grey squirrel leapt on his face and started to scratch and bite at him.

'_Ahhh! _Holy mother of God! It hurts! It _huuuuurts! _Please, make it stop! Make it _stoooop!_'

* * *

**Later-**

Once the authorities had taken away the Not-So Sinister Six, Rahne and her friends decided to continue with the dinner date that they had been having with the GLC. Unfortunately, Flatman's big turkey dinner was ruined, so they had to resort to Chinese takeaway.

Mr Immortal had finally regained consciousness. Unfortunately, the leader of the GLC had missed all the fun and had to contend with a few gratuitous kicks to Scorpion's kidneys.

Rahne leant back in her seat and patted her belly with a sigh of relief.

'Mmm, that was delicious.' The redhead licked her lips. 'It's a pity that yuir lovely turkey dinner is ruined though, Val.'

'Not to worry, Rahne.' Flatman smiled as he unveiled several small packages wrapped in tinfoil. 'I made you some turkey sandwiches to take home with you.'

'Oh, you shouldn't have.' Dani smiled in thanks. 'You've gone to enough trouble for us.'

'But thanks anyway.' Laura smiled as she quickly took the tray of sandwiches before Dani could give them back.

'It's a pity that you have to leave so soon.' Squirrel Girl sighed. 'Is there any way that we could convince you to stay for a little while longer?'

'I'm sure that I could be convinced tae stay...' Rahne smirked as she sidled up to the bushy-tailed heroine. 'But only under certain conditions. Say, ye dinnae happen tae have a giant tub o' strawberry ice-cream around here, do ye?'

'...Uh...Wha?' Squirrel Girl blinked in confusion.

Rahne held her head in her hands and let out a groan.

_'Rahne!' _

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next- Return to Mutant Town**

_Rahne and Co return to Mutant Town to meet up with Jamie Madrox and the X-Factor detective agency. Plus: Layla Miller. She knows stuff!_


	27. Return to Mutant Town

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 27: Return to Mutant Town**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Just when they think they got the answers, I change the questions!_'**- 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper**

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was early evening in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning and Rahne Sinclair was getting ready to go out with her partner, Dani Moonstar. The Scottish redhead was standing in her underwear looking at some clothes that she had laid out on her bed. One set of clothes was a pair of low-slung jeans and a skimpy black top. The other set was a pair of black leather pants and a white t-shirt with the words Hot Rod on it in red-and-yellow letters.

'God, why do I have tae have so many clothes?' Rahne grumbled as she ran a hand through her shoulder-length red hair. 'I never used tae be so hung up on m' appearance back in the day. Why do I give a damn now? I must be gettin' old.'

'I don't care what you wear.' Dani chuckled as she walked in from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist. 'You'd look drop dead gorgeous no matter what you wear. Just as long as you don't wear that dumb Roddy Piper t-shirt.'

Rahne frowned at her partner's comments.

'And just what is wrong wi' m' Roddy Piper t-shirt?' The redheaded enquired. 'It's a classic!'

'Yeah, in the Eighties!' Dani pointed out. 'Why don't you move with the times? Wear your Sandman t-shirt?'

'The one where he's holdin' his Singapore Cane in the air?' Rahne remembered.

'That's the one!' The Cheyenne mutant nodded in response. 'Go wear that!'

Rahne started to search through a wicker hamper that held all of the clothes that needed to be washed and pulled out a black t-shirt with a black-and-white picture of a guy holding a Singapore Cane in his hand.

'But this thing hasnae been cleaned.' Rahne held the t-shirt out so Dani could see it. 'Look, it's all creased.'

'Then get the iron out.' Dani told her partner. 'It'll only take a couple of minutes.'

'Fine...' Rahne sighed as she slung the crumpled t-shirt onto the bed. 'What're you going tae wear? Don't tell me that yuir going tae wear that dumb old t-shirt wi' the apple on it, are ye?'

'Uh... no.' Dani replied, quickly hiding a blue t-shirt with a grinning apple on the front. 'Why, what makes you think that I'd wear _that _dumb old thing?'

'I can read ye like a book, Danielle Moonstar.' Rahne smirked. 'Now, get a move on. We have tae meet Jamie soon. We dinnae want tae be late.'

* * *

**Mutant Town, a little while later-**

A car pulled up outside the X-Factor Detective Agency building. Dani stepped out of the driver's side and walked around to the other side of the car to let Rahne out.

Rahne looked up at the home of her long-time friend and fellow former member of X-Factor, Jamie Madrox, as she allowed Dani to help her out of the car.

'Jamie could have come out tae greet us.' Rahne sniffed as she approached the front door. 'We did phone ahead, didn't we?'

'As far as I can remember.' Dani nodded in the affirmative. 'Perhaps he had an urgent job that just came up. Those things happen.'

'Jamie isn't here right now. He's across the road with Guido and the others.'

Rahne and Dani both jumped at the sudden sound of the voice. A little girl, no older than twelve, with braided blonde hair had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

'What the hell...?' Dani gasped, putting a hand on her chest in an attempt to steady her heartbeat.

'Who are you?' Rahne blinked in surprise. 'And how did ye know that I was looking for Jamie?'

'I'm Layla Miller.' The little girl answered. 'I know stuff.'

* * *

**The Power Plant-**

The door to the Power Plant, a bar conveniently situated right across from the X-Factor Detective Agency building, swung open as Rahne, Dani, and Layla walked inside.

Rahne wrinkled her nose at the smell of cheap booze and even cheaper cigarettes. Such things played havoc with her heightened sense of smell. The Scotswoman then yet out a yelp of surprise as he was picked up off the ground by a set of strong arms.

'Hey, how ya doin' there, squirt?' Guido Carosella, also known as the super-strong mutant Strong Guy, grinned as he gave Rahne a big hug. 'It's been such a long time! You gotta tell me alla the stuff you got up to!'

'Guido...' Rahne wheezed under the larger mutant's grip. 'Ye have tae let me down if ye wantae hear the gossip...'

'Oh. Right.' Guido smiled in embarrassment as he put the redhead down. 'Sorry. I kinda got a little over-excited there, huh?'

'Aye, a little bit.' Rahne winced, rubbing a sore spot on her side.

'So, what's the what?' Guido asked. 'What'chu been up to since we saw you last?'

'I don't think that the shenanigans that Rahne and I get up to are suitable for a family audience.' Dani pointed out, indicating Layla with a nod of her head.

'Don't worry about me...' Layla shrugged as she walked past with a soda in her hand. 'I already know about you two.'

'How does she do that?' Dani scratched her head in confusion.

'She's Layla Miller.' Guido answered. 'She knows stuff.'

* * *

**A little while later-**

Rahne and Dani were now sitting at a table with Guido and Jamie Madrox. They had been joined by Theresa Cassidy and Monet St Croix, also known as the former members of X-Corp Paris Siryn and M. Although, Monet chose to just be known by her regular name nowadays.

'We've got so much to get caught up on.' Jamie began. 'How are things going back in the big ol' X-Mansion?'

'Oh, same old.' Rahne shrugged as she wiped some beer suds off her lips. 'Scott's still Emma's little pet. I'm surprised that she doesnae keep him on a lead or something.'

'She _does_ keep him on a leash.' Layla piped up. 'At least, not in public view. She keeps her toys in a secret closet in her office.'

'I think we need to teach this girl some tact.' Dani sighed.

'Okay, I think that's a little more information than we needed tae know.' Theresa grimaced.

'I always suspected that about her.' Monet sniffed snobbily. 'One can take the woman out of the Hellfire Club, but one can never take the Hellfire Club out of the woman.'

'So, what do you guys do for fun nowadays?' Rahne asked. 'Oh! I noticed a sign on the door. Isn't tonight supposed tae be karaoke night or something?'

Dani winced at the mere thought of Rahne singing.

'You're not thinking...?'

'Oh, hell yeah!' Rahne punched her hand in the air in glee. 'I'm going tae put m' name down on the list!' Jamie and Strong Guy groaned at the thought of Rahne singing.

Jamie leant over to whisper to Dani.

'Rahne still doesn't sing 'Wild Thing', does she?'

'Oh, yeah.' Dani nodded. 'And she still sings it badly.'

'Rahne's going to win the karaoke contest.' Layla chimed in. 'The other contestants will sing 'Delilah' by Tom Jones and 'Burning Love' by Elvis Presley.'

'Booyah!' Rahne crowed in victory. The Scottisn jutant then put an arm around Layla's shoulders. 'Have I told you how much I love this girl?'

'I'm honoured...' Layla chuckled, lightly taking Rahne's arm off her shoulders. 'But I only have eyes for Jamie. He and I are going to get married.'

'Say _what?_' Dani spluttered, turning to Jamie. 'You're gonna marry a _kid?_'

'Of course I'm not!' Jamie laughed nervously. 'Layla's just joking. Right? Aren't you? You're just joking? _Please_ tell me that you're joking...'

'I never joke.' Layla sniffed. 'I'm Layla Miller. I know stuff.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Rahne's in the Money**

_Reverend Craig has passed away and has left all of his worldly goods to his oldest living relative, his daughter, a certain Rahne Sinclair. How will everybody's favourite Scottish werewolf deal with being the richest person in the Xavier Institute? Tune in next time to find out..._


	28. Rahne's in the Money

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 28: Rahne's in the Money**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'I smell overachiever issues.'_**- Rahne (X-Men Evolution: Retreat)**

* * *

**The Xavier Institute-**

Rahne Sinclair and Dani Moonstar were sitting in the office of Scott Summers. The leader of the X-Men called summoned the pair to his office to tell them some important news. Rahne's lawyer, a certain Matt Murdock was standing beside Scott, a solemn expression on his face.

'Not that I dinnae appreciate ye visitin'...' Rahne spoke to her legal consul. 'But... Why are ye here? Feral isnae suing me for copyright infringement, is she?'

The Scottish werewolf snorted bitterly.

'If anybody should be sued for copyright infringement, it should be _her_. Stupid cheap knock off is what she is...'

'Ms Sinclair...' Matt interrupted his client. 'Rahne... It's about your father, a certain Reverend Craig...'

Rahne's little rant stopped as suddenly as it began at the mention of the man that had once tried to burn her at the stake. The man that had been responsible more most of her social inadequacies way back when.

'What's happened?' Rahne growled. 'He isnae the one that's trying to sue me, is he? If he is, he's got a lot of bloody nerve...'

'I'm afraid not.' Matt shook his head. 'You see, Reverend Craig passed away a few days ago, and as his oldest living relative, all of his worldly possessions go to you.'

'Oh, aye...' Rahne rolled her eyes. 'A trunk full of dusty old bibles. Lovely.'

'That couldn't be further from the truth...' Matt continued as he handed Rahne a piece of paper. 'It seems that Reverend Craig wasn't all that honest with his parishioners. Instead of putting collection money to good use by fixing up his church, he ended up pocketing the majority of it.'

Rahne just stared blankly at the piece of paper that Matt had just given her, her eyes wide and her jaw slack. She never thought that Reverend Craig would ever do something as... sinful as this. The man practically lived like like a hermit. He didn't even have any central heating in his home!

'Is... is this number right?' Rahne finally managed to find her voice. 'It isnae a typing error, is it?'

'It's all correct, as far as I am aware.' Matt answered. 'And it is all yours.'

'Everything?' Rahne asked once more. 'Ye mean... nothing's going to be taken away in tax?'

'Not a thing.' Matt shook his head. 'The money is yours, and yours alone.'

'There's got to be some kind of a catch...' Rahne stated. 'It cannae be this easy to get a sum of money this big. There must be something that I have tae do in return.'

'Rahne, the money _is _yours!' Matt reiterated. 'No catch. No tax. _Nothing! _It is all yours!' The redheaded Scot could barely believe her eyes and ears. She had never seen a number this big, and it was all hers. Hell, with this much money she could buy and sell Emma Frost's arse several times over!

'I think I need a little time alone.' Rahne told the two men.

'We'll just be standing outside.' Scott nodded in understanding as he stood up and led Matt out the office. Once they were gone, Rahne turned to Dani and showed her the piece of paper with the amount of money that she had just inherited on it.

The Cheyenne mutant's jaw fell slack as soon as she saw all of the zeroes at the end of the number.

'Oh my goodness...'

I'd say that a squeal of triumph is in order, don't ye agree?' Rahne smiled as she kissed the piece of paper.

'Agreed.' Dani nodded.

'After three then...' Rahne grinned. 'One... two... _three!_'

Rahne and Dani both grabbed hold of each other and danced around the office whooping and cheering.

'_Woo-hoo! Yeah! **Whoooo!**_'

One the two young women had recovered from their little bout of craziness, they looked at each other for a moment. Rahne was the first to break the silence.

'We've had worse days.' She sniffed nonchalantly.

* * *

**A little later-**

'Och my stars and garters!'

Moira MacTaggart gaped at the piece of paper that her foster daughter had waved in front of her face as soon as she had entered the infirmary. Moira had been giving Laura a monthly health exam, but that could wait.

'And yuir sure that there isnae any strings attached?' Moira blinked. 'It cannae be that easy.'

'That's just what I thought.' Rahne told her foster mother. 'But everything's above board. The money's all mine. No strings attached!'

'Well, I guess that grumpy old sod must be good for something.' Moira chuckled slightly. 'I always suspected that he was up to something with that collection money.'

'But the guy lived like a simple life, right?' Laura a confused Laura remembered, scratching her head. 'Why didn't he buy himself some mod cons?'

'For all his talk about sin, Reverend Craig had a fondness for prostitutes.' Rahne told her foster daughter. 'I'm willing tae bet that's what he used most of the money for.'

'So, what're you gonna buy first?' Dani wondered. 'I say you buy something really extravagant... Like a statue of yourself made out of solid gold!'

'Perhaps that's just a wee bit _too_ extravagant.' Rahne told her partner. 'I dinnae want tae blow it all in one go. I would like tae put it to some _good_ use, unlike its previous owner.'

'I saw something on the news a little earlier...' Moira remembered. 'Tony Stark's holding a millionaire's ball for charity. It's a grand a ticket.'

'Now, _that_ is an idea I like!' Rahne smiled thoughtfully. 'I might be able to buy myself into the Avengers.'

'Why would you wanna do something like that, babe?' Dani asked.

'Well, if the Avengers let somebody like Wolverine join, I dinnae see why I cannae join in too.' Rahne quickly turned to Laura. 'No offence, lass.'

'None taken.' Laura shrugged. 'You're the one that took me in and helped me. Not Logan.'

'Who're we gonna tell next?' Dani rubbed her hands together. 'Ooh! Ooh! Let's rub it in Emma's face! She's gonna be _sooo_ jealous when she finds out that you're richer than she is!'

'Hmm, I don't know...' Rahne pursed her lips in thought. 'Doesn't boasting about yuir wealth sound kind of... common? Besides, I'm sure that she's found out already, what with all the squeals of joy and that.'

'Okay, it might be common...' Dani conceded. 'But look at it this way... you'll be running Frosty's face in it!'

'I'm not going to go to Emma just to tell her that I'm richer than she is, Dani.' Rahne sighed. 'Let's have some decorum here, okay?'

'Can I boast about it then?' Dani begged. _'Pleeeeeeease?'_

'No.' Rahne told her friend sternly. Dani just sulked at that.

'Spoil my fun.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Millionaire Party**

_Rahne, Dani, and co head to Tony Stark's charity ball. Unfortunately, an attack by the Green Goblin may make the party a short one. Guest-starring: Spider-Man, Iron Man, and the Ever-Loving Blue-Eyed Thing!_


	29. Millionaire Party

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 29: Millionaire Party**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Manhattan-**

Stark Tower was a huge skyscraper seemingly made entirely from glass. The building towered high above the streets of Manhattan. Stretch limousines and various other swanky-looking cars moved to and fro outside the building. Tony Stark was holding a charity ball, and everybody who was anybody was there.

A sleek white limousine pulled up outside the building and one of the parking valets stepped up to let the passengers out. A perfectly-manicured hand with bright red painted nails held onto the doorframe as the rest of the person's body stepped out of the car. Rahne Sinclair could barely contain her excitement at being there.

Just days before Rahne had found out that her father, Reverend Craig, had passed away and had left her all of his worldly possessions. However, Rahne hadn't inherited some dusty old bibles, which she had half-expected to do, the young Scottish mutant had inherited quite a hefty sum of money. After an inevitable shopping spree and makeover session, the redhaired mutant managed to calm herself down. She wanted to use her newfound wealth sensibly.

Rahne had first been made aware of Tony Stark's charity ball when she read it in the newspaper. Entry into the ball cost one thousand dollars per ticket. It wasn't like Rahne would be desperately searching for a way to grab a few tickets for herself and her closest friends. What was a couple of thousand dollars when you had as much money as she did?

The young Scotswoman straightened out her sparkly green dress that had cost nearly as much as a decent-sized car and waited for her companions to join her. Rahne's partner, Dani Moonstar, soon stepped out of the car. The Cheyenne mutant, clad in a long purple dress, let out an impressed whistle as she looked up at Stark Tower.

'Wow, we're moving on up now, Furtop.' Dani grinned as she linked her arm with Rahne's. 'Just look at all of the rich people walking about. The diamonds that that woman's wearing could buy yourself a small country!'

'I still dinnae feel comfortable about this...' Moira MacTaggart, Rahne's foster mother, sighed as she stepped out of the limo wearing a long black dress. 'Big parties such as this arenae for me.'

'Oh, dinnae give me that.' Rahne laughed out loud. 'Ye cannae seriously tell me that yuir no' liking being treated like this.'

'It's no' that...' Moira sighed. 'It's just... I just dinnae feel comfortable.'

'Ye've done so much f'r me through the years...' Rahne told her foster mother. 'This is my way of repaying ye. Now, be quiet and enjoy the party, okay?'

'I'll try...' Moira smiled slightly.

'Omigod!' Dani squealed excitedly. 'Look who just pulled up!'

Rahne turned her head to see another limousine pull up behind theirs. The vehicle looked so huge that it looked more like a stretch Humvee than a limousine. Four people stepped out of it. A man with brown hair that had greying temples, a beautiful blonde woman, a blonde young man, and a huge guy that seemed to be made out of orange rocks. Rahne's mouth fell open at the sight.

'Oh God, it's the Fantastic Four!' The redhead spluttered in surprise.

'That isnae so special, lass...' Moira pointed out. 'Ye've met the Fantastic Four before. Everyboody in the hero business has.'

'That was a team-up, I havenae ever met them out o' work before.' Rahne responded. 'God, Sue's so beautiful. I swear, if she wasn't married wi' two kids...'

'Hey! Standing right here!' Dani elbowed the daydreaming werewolf in the ribs. 'Or have you already forgotten that you're spoken for?'

Rahne shook her head before looking back at Dani.

'Sorry, Dani.' Rahne smiled embarrassedly. 'It's just... That was Susan Richards!'

'She isn't all that.' Dani sniffed. 'So what if she took down the Hulk once before? I used to be a Valkyrie! And Sue doesn't swing our way, anyway.'

'I suggest that we move inside before somebody files f'r divorce.' Moira recommended. 'Ye'll get tae talk tae them inside.'

* * *

**Inside-**

Thankfully, everything turned out fine once the trio entered Stark Tower and headed onwards to the party. Rahne, Dani, and Moira were sitting at their table, and irony of ironies, they were on the same table as the Fantastic Four. Reed and Moira were talking science while Rahne was talking to Sue. Fortunately, Rahne managed to keep her gushing to a minimum. Unfortunately, that left Dani victim to Johnny's latest chat up lines.

'Oh, I am totally for equal rights for Native Americans...' The Human Torch told the bored X-Woman. 'Heck, one of my best buddies is a member of the Keewazi.' Ben Grimm, who was sitting nerarby, was trying desperately to contain his laughter.

'I'm Cheyenne.' Dani pointed out.

'Are they not the same?' The clueless Johnny blinked. Ben spat out his wine as he tried to conceal a snicker.

'Many years ago, the Keewazi massacred my ancestors.' Dani told Johnny. 'We're not exactly the best of friends nowadays.'

Unfortunately for Dani, Johnny Storm wouldn't let something like a silly little blood feud hamper his progress in picking up hot chicks.

'But you're single, right?'

'Spoken for.' Dani glared daggers as he held up her hand, showing Johnny her wedding ring.

'But I didn't see you come in with a guy.' Johnny remembered. 'So, where is he?'

'Who said that I'm married to a man?' Dani smirked, nodding her head at Rahne.

'Congrats to ya.' Ben nodded. 'You two belong together.'

'Thank you, Ben.' Dani smiled at the Thing.

'So the rumors are true, after all.' Johnny snickered.

'_What_ rumors?' Dani shot the Human Torch a withering glare.

'People talk, Moonstar.' Johnny snickered. 'People have said that the two of you were crushing on each other for years.'

'_What?!_' Dani exclaimed. 'Who started it?!'

'Hey, don't ask me!' Johnny held up his hands in defense.

'You do realize I once worked for an Asgardian death goddess, Storm.' Dani warned. 'If you're the one who started those rumors...'

Fortunately, the Human Torch was prevented from being humiliated any further when somebody came crashing through the skylight above the table. Rahne's group and the Fantastic Four both leapt back as a familiar red-and-blue-clad figure landed on their table.

'Watch out for that first step...' Spider-Man groaned as he slowly got up to his feet. 'It's a doozy!'

'Spider-Man!' Rahne gawked. 'What're ye doing here?'

Rahne soon got her answer as a cackling green-and-purple-clad figure flew through the hole in the skylight standing atop a bat-shaped glider. It was the Green Goblin!

'Oh, this is just wonderful!' The Green Goblin sneered. 'Tony Stark throws a party and I'm not invited! What a cheek! Oh well, I guess I'll have to kill you all instead...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Wolves and Goblins**

_Wolfsbane Vs The Green Goblin. 'Nuff said._


	30. Wolves and Goblins

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 30: Wolves and Goblins**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Stark Tower-**

Rahne and her companions just looked on dumbstruck as the Green Goblin hovered on his Goblin Glider right in front of them.

'It looks like this night isn't going to be so bad after all…' The Goblin grinned as he looked around at the group. 'I get to kill a few muties along with the Wall-crawler.'

'We're no' just any plain old muties, Osborn…' Rahne growled at the villain. 'We're X-Men!'

'It doesn't matter whether you're members of the stinking Avengers!' The Goblin retorted. 'I'm still going to kill you all!'

'Ya seem to be forgettin' something, ugly…' Ben Grimm pointed out. 'The X-Men and Spider-Man ain't the only ones here tonight. You gotta get past the Fantastic Four as well!'

'Ooh, I'm quivering in my little purple booties!' The Goblin laughed. 'So, who wants to die first?'

'Nobody's going to die tonight.' Spider-Man grimaced as he held his side. 'So why don't you give up while you still have the ability to walk?'

The Green Goblin pulled out a Pumpkin Bomb from his carrying sack.

'Why don't you die, Spider-Man?' The Goblin hissed as he tossed the bomb at his nemesis. Fortunately, Sue was ready to grab the bomb in an invisible force field, which she then tossed back up through the hole in the ceiling that the Green Goblin had made when he crashed the party.

'Nice try, Goblin.' Sue scowled. 'I suggest that you make tracks.'

'Oh, you heroes are no fun.' The Goblin groused. 'I think I'd better take my leave. But not until I get myself a little reassurance that you won't follow…'

The Goblin grabbed Rahne by the arm and flew away. Johnny was the first to leap in to defend Rahne.

'_Flame on!_'

The Human Torch then turned back to take a look at the eerily calm Dani and Moira.

'Well, aren't you concerned about her safety?' The confused fiery hero asked. 'She just got snatched by the bad guy!'

'Rahne can handle herself.' Dani pointed out, a knowing smirk forming on her face. 'Osborn doesn't have any idea what he's gotten himself in to…'

* * *

**Outside-**

Rahne tried to struggle free from the Green Goblin's grip as they flew across the skies of Manhattan.

'I wouldn't try to struggle, my dear…' The Goblin told her. 'It's quite a fall down to the ground, and I wouldn't want your pretty face to be splattered all over the sidewalk.'

'Let me go, or ye'll be the one that gets splattered over the sidewalk.' Rahne threatened.

'Ooh, I love it when the hostages are spunky.' The Goblin chuckled. 'It makes killing them afterwards much more satisfying.'

Rahne had finally had enough of the villain's insane chattering. The redheaded Scotswoman changed into her werewolf form and sank her teeth into the Goblin's arm. The villain yelled in pain and lost his grip.

'Ow! That actually hurt!' The Goblin growled.

Rahne dug her claws into the wing of the glider. Hopefully she'd be able to hang on long enough to beat the bad guy.

'Let go!' The Goblin demanded as he tried to kick Rahne's hands away. 'Do you want to kill the both of us?'

'Not both of us…' Rahne growled. 'Just you!'

Rahne gave a tug and sent the Goblin's glider in a downward spiral. The Green Goblin tried desperately to steady his glider, but ended up crashing down on a building's roof.

'Uch. I hate fighting mutants…' The Goblin groaned as he slowly got up to his feet. 'I should really stick to fighting arachnids.'

The Green Goblin looked around at his surroundings to see what had happened to his hostage. She was nowhere to be seen.

'Heh. It looks like she wasn't so lucky.' The Goblin smirked, dusting himself off. 'Chalk another innocent death up to the Green Goblin.'

'_Grrrrrr…_'

The Goblin's shoulders slumped at the sound of the angry growl.

'Oh, for crying out loud… You're more stubborn than that damn Web-Slinger!'

A rather angry-looking wolf stepped out from the shadows and bared its teeth at the villain.

'Uh… nice doggie?' The Goblin laughed nervously as he went to grab one of his Pumpkin Bombs. Unfortunately for him, he had lost the carrying case that held his bombs when his glider had crashed into the roof.

'Uh… You wouldn't maul an unarmed man, would you?' The Goblin chuckled nervosuly, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture. 'You heroes are all for fair fights, right? Right?'

The russet wolf soon gave the Goblin his answer, by leaping at him with a fierce growl.

'_Rwawrr!_'

* * *

**Back down on the ground-**

Back down on ground level, Dani, Moira and the others were waiting around. They were undecided whether they should go after Rahne and the Green Goblin.

'Man, I shoulda gone after them…' Spidey shook his head. 'I just can't let my villains go around kidnapping people willy-nilly.'

'If I've told you once, I'll tell you again…' Dani sighed. 'Rahne can look after herself. You weren't there to see what she did to Mystique in London.'

'Wolverine told me about that.' Ben remembered. 'I never woulda thought that such an innocent-lookin' girl would know how to do such stuff to people.'

'That's my Rahne all right…' Dani smiled. 'She may look like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, but underneath that innocent exterior beats the heart of a stone-cold badass.'

'I wish that I could say that she got that from me…' Moira chuckled slightly. 'But I didnae teach her how to fight.'

'She didn't go to train with the Master of Kung Fu during that time she was away from the X-Men, did she?' Sue blinked, scratching her head.

'From what I have heard of Ms Sinclair's combat skills, her style does not seem to correlate with any martial arts that I am familiar with.' Reed tapped his chin in thought. 'Perhaps she is just has inherent brawling skills.'

'All I know is that I don't wanna be on the other end when she gets in a bad mood.' Johnny winced. 'I guess it's true what people say about the Scottish, right? They don't take any crap out of anybody.' Ben started to snicker at that.

Moira was about to warn Johnny against making snap judgements about the Scottish people, when she heard footsteps coming their way.

'Rahne!' Dani grinned as she ran up to give her partner a big hug. The Cheyenne mutant stopped once she saw that a rather bloody Rahne was dragging the unconscious body of the Green Goblin behind her.

'What did he do to you?' Dani gasped, looking at the bloodstains on her partner's dress.

'Perhaps we should be more worried about what Rahne did to him.' Moira pointed out, indicating the thoroughly beaten Green Goblin.

_'Ohhhhhh...' _The battered and bloodied Goblin moaned weakly.

'Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen...' Spidey smirked at his thoroughly beaten foe.

'Dinnae worry…' Rahne reassured everybody. 'Most of this isnae my own blood.'

'Umm… question?' Johnny held up his hand. 'This might be a stupid question to ask, but… how come your dress is still in one piece? Wouldn't it have got torn up when your changed into a wolf?'

'Yer right, Bic-Head, that wuz a stupid question.' Ben snickered.

'Unstable molecules.' Rahne answered simply. 'They're nae just f'r superhero costumes anymore.'

'If you don't mind, I'll take Gobby off your hands.' Spidey offered. 'He is one of _my_ bad guys after all.'

'Well, excuse me f'r stepping on yuir toes.' Rahne sniffed. 'Next time the X-Men end up fighting Magneto, why don't we let you have a crack at him first?'

'Gee, would you?' Spidey smiled sarcastically vefore picking up the unconscious Green Goblin and swinging away on a webline.

'Well, I never knew that Spider-Man could be such a jerk.' Dani sniffed. 'He's certainly off my Christmas card list.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Dinner at Providence**

_Rahne, Dani, Moira, Laura, and Hrimhari have dinner with Cable in his floating island of Providence. Meanwhile: Moira becomes the reluctant recipient of unwanted advances from a certain Merc-With-A-Mouth._


	31. Dinner in Providence: Part 1

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 21: Dinner at Providence- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute-**

It was breakfast time in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning and Rahne Sinclair was cooking. The redheaded Scotswoman had taken over the carriage house that Storm's team used to live in before the weather manipulator had left the X-Men to get up to shenanigans with the Black Panther. Bishop now worked for the government, and Sage was part of the new Excalibur team in London. Kurt, Rachel, and Sam were still with the X-Men, but had joined separate teams. That left the coach house with nobody living in it. Not wanting to see such a lovely building go to waste, Rahne snapped it right up. The coach house was far enough away from the main Institute for Rahne and Dani to do their thing in private, yet close enough for them to still be able to teach their classes without bothering to drive.

Slowly, but surely, the rest of the coach house's inhabitants came downstairs for breakfast. Dani came down with Rahne. Then came Moira, Laura, and then Hrimhari the Asgardian Wolf Prince. The poor guy had been trapped in Midgard since Loki had caused Ragnarok and had pretty much destroyed the realm of the Norse Gods. The Wolf Prince had been welcomed into the Institute with open arms.

Dani craned her neck to try and get a look in the kitchen where Rahne was pottering away.

'Are you sure I can't give you a hand?' The Cheyenne mutant offered as she watched her partner flit in and out of the kitchen carrying various items of food.

'You just stay where you are.' Rahne instructed her. 'It's my turn to cook breakfast. I wilnae have you interfering, okay?'

'Yes dear.' Dani nodded obediently before turning to the others while Rahne was out of the room. 'Wow. I've never known Rahne to be so possessive of the kitchen.'

'Aye, the lass likes her cooking.' Moira nodded in agreement. 'I never knew that she'd take to it like a natural.'

'Good job we brought her those cook books, huh?' Laura chipped in.

'Verily.' Hrimhari added his two cents. 'It wouldst not be very healthy if we were to subsist entirely on yon breakfast cereals.'

'You say that like it's a bad thing.' Laura responded.

'The lass is right.' Moira concurred. 'Not all cereals are like the ones Laura likes.'

'Laura, sweetie…' Dani regarded the young clone. 'You can't always have Chocolate-Frosted Sugar Bombs for breakfast. It just isn't healthy.'

'As opposed to all that bacon Rahne eats?' Moira countered, indicating the kitchen with a jerk of her thumb. 'Although, that might have something to do with all the energy she burns up in the Danger Room.'

'Amongst other things…' Laura mumbled under her breath.

'What was that, sweetie?' Rahne asked as she walked in with a rack full of piping-hot toast. 'Did ye say something?'

'No, Rahne…' Laura smiled innocently. 'Didn't say anything at all.'

'Good.' Rahne nodded as she began to give everybody their plate. 'Now, eat up, we've got a busy day ahead of us. We need all the energy we can get.'

'That's right…' Dani remembered. 'We're going out somewhere special for dinner tonight…'

'I wager that we are journeying to yon TGI Friday's.' Hrimhari guessed.

'That would be sweet!' Laura grinned in anticipation. 'They do the greatest Buffalo wings there! Oh, and the Jack Daniels glaze on the steak is to die for!'

Rahne just looked at her foster daughter and her ex-boyfriend.

'Do you no' remember where we're going tonight?' The redheaded Scotswoman blinked.

'Are we not going to TGI Friday's?' Laura asked, slightly disappointed.

'Cable invited us to dinner over in Providence.' Rahne reminded everybody. 'I told you all last night.'

'That's good too, I guess…' Laura sniffed as she helped herself to some sausages. 'I wonder if they have a TGI Friday's place in Providence…'

* * *

**Providence, later-**

After a quick flight in one of the X-Men's Blackbird jets, Rahne and her associates arrived on Cable's South Pacific hideaway known as Providence. The island was constructed from the remnants of Cable's old space station Greymalkin. It was a haven to anybody and everybody no matter their race, religion, or sexual orientation.

The group was met by Cable's Chief of Staff and former reporter for the Daily Bugle, Irene Merryweather.

'I'm afraid that Nate's rather busy right now.' Irene apologised.

'Oh, I bet he is…' Rahne smirked. 'Something to do with getting back together with Domino, right?'

'It's none of my business who Nate fraternises with.' Irene sniffed. 'Now if you'll all follow me…'

'It sounds to me like somebody's jealous.' Rahne whispered to Dani. 'Before he got back together wi' Domino, I heard that Cable was getting awfully friendly wi' Ms Merryweather.'

'Do you really think so?' Dani whispered back. 'She doesn't look like much of a Mary Magdalene-type to me.'

'Come on, you two. Don't gossip. It's rude.' Moira admonished them with a whisper.

'Do you mind?' Irene spun around to fix the two women with identical glares. 'There is nothing going on with Nate and I, and there never was. Our relationship is nothing more than a working one.'

'Sorry, I was just thinking out loud.' Rahne held her hand sup in defence. 'I didnae mean any offence.'

'Good.' Irene sniffed. 'We'd better get a move on. We don't want to be late for dinner.'

Rahne and Dani stayed quiet as the followed Irene onwards. Laura then turned to Moira and Hrimhari.

'Oh yeah, totally in denial.'

Unknown to Rahne and her friends, somebody was watching them from the shadows. Or, to be more precise, somebody was watching Moira.

'Oh, be still my beating heart…' The mysterious figure sighed dreamily. 'I think I'm in love. She's even spunkier than my beloved Bea. Mmm, you gotta dig that sexy accent. She will be mine. Oh, yes. She _shall _be mine…'

* * *

**A short time later-**

Rahne and her associates were now sitting in a rather spacious room with a great big window looking over Providence below. They were waiting for Cable to finish whatever he was doing.

'Wow. Talk about a Messiah complex…' Dani sighed as she looked out of one of the windows. 'Cable didn't use to be like this when he led the New Mutants, did he?'

'Back then he was mostly just some guy with a really big gun.' Rahne shook her head. 'We didn't even know whether he had mutant powers at all.'

'Heh. The stuff you miss when you're off in Asgard being a Valkyrie.' Dani smirked. Then, at that very moment, a door swooshed open and Cable strode into the room.

'I'm terribly sorry about the wait…' The former leader of the New Mutants and X-Force apologised. 'I had some other business to attend to.'

'Oh, I bet you did…' Rahne snickered. 'How is Domino, by the way?'

'Rahne, I can assure you that the relationship between Domino and I is strictly business.' Cable explained.

'Then why do ye have lipstick on yuir collar?' Moira pointed out. 'Black lipstick, by the look of it.' A flustered Cable spluttered slightly in response, but then quickly regained his composure.

'I never could hide anything from you, Moira.' Cable shook his head with a sigh. 'Oh, where are my manners? I haven't even welcomed you to my island yet.'

'It's all right…' Rahne waved it off 'Irene's been giving us the tour.'

'You doth have quite a kingdom of thy own.' Hrimhari piped up. 'Tis quite wonderful.'

'Why, thank you.' Cable smiled proudly. 'I dare say that you'll want to know why I invited you here…'

'I was wondering that myself.' Rahne nodded. 'So, why did ye invite us here?'

Cable turned to regard the redheaded werewolf.

'Rahne, I want to extend you an offer. I wish to ask you whether you'll join X-Force.'

The Scotswoman stared back at Cable for a moment as his words sank in. Then she burst out laughing.

'_Bwa-ha-haaaa! _You want me to… _tee-hee… _join… _a-heh-heh… _X-Force?'

Rahne finally managed to stop her fits of laughter and clutched her sides as she tried to regain her breath.

'Oh, boy… You should go on tour with that act.' Rahne wiped a tear from her eye. 'That's really something.'

Cable just stared back at her stoically.

'Rahne, that wasn't a joke.' He stated. Rahne's great big grin soon faded at that.

'Ah…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Dinner at Providence- Part 2**

_Is Cable serious? Does he really want Rahne to join X-Force? Also, who is the mysterious figure watching Moira? Tune in next time to find out…_


	32. Dinner in Providence: Part 2

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 32: Dinner at Providence- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Providence-**

Dani, Moira, and the others all wait expectantly for Rahne's answer. Cable, the wannabe mutant Messiah had invited the Scottish redhead and her friends to dinner at his South Pacific hideaway. Before dinner had even started, Cable had made Rahne a rather unusual request. He wanted her to join his new X-Force team. Rahne had initially laughed off the request before realising that Cable was in fact serious.

'Well…?' Moira asked. 'What's yuir answer, lass?'

'I doth think that Rahne didst already give us her answer.' Hrimhari, the Asgardian Wolf Prince, pointed out. 'What with yon burst of laughter and all.'

'There was no need to be rude about it, Rahne.' Cable sighed heavily. 'A simple yes or no would have sufficed.'

'I'm sorry.' Rahne smiled embarrassedly. 'It's just… Who do ye want me, of all people, to join X-Force?'

'Well, Sam has already agreed to rejoin the team.' Cable answered. 'You always did seem to get on well with him.'

'If ye havenae notice, I'm no' interested in Sam any more.' Rahne pointed out. 'That ship has sailed. I'm with Dani now.'

'I didn't mean it like that.' Cable pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to seriously regret making the request in the first place. 'I just thought that you'd want to be with your friends instead of working under the thumb of Emma Frost. We all know that you two don't get on.'

'Hmm…' Rahne scratched her chin thoughtfully. 'When ye put it that way…'

'Not that I want to dictate what Rahne does or doesn't do…' Dani piped up. 'She has other responsibilities.'

'Aye, to her squad.' Moira agreed 'She cannae just walk away from them.'

'The offer is open whichever way you choose.' Cable nodded in understanding. 'I don't want to pressure you into something that you don't want.'

'Like a relationship with Rictor.' Laura quipped. 'I can't believe that you used to go out with him.'

'It wasnae yuir proudest moment, lass.' Moira teased her foster daughter. 'Not that I'm one tae talk, what with being under the thrall of the Shadow King at the time, and what have ye.' **(1)**

'I understand that this is a big decision for you, Rahne.' Cable smiled at the redhead. 'I won't make you walk out on a job you like. Why not sleep on it? I'll show you all to your rooms after dinner, okay?'

* * *

**Later that night-**

The door swooshed open to the room that Rahne and Dani would be using for the night. DanI stood back and watched as her partner transformed into her wolf form and went about sniffing around the room.

'I'm sure that Cable hasn't bugged our room, or anything.' Dani sighed. Rahne changed back into her human form and glared right at her lover.

'There's no harm in being cautious.' Rahne pointed out sagely.

'Rahne, there's being cautious, and then there's wearing tinfoil hats to try and bock out imaginary radio signals from aliens.' Dani teased. 'You're starting to lean towards the latter.'

'Oh, make fun while ye still can.' Rahne pointed an accusatory finger at the Cheyenne mutant. 'But ye wilnae be so quick with the funny when the government drugs our drinking water to control the way we vote, or make us have sex with Mexican mutants who have a taste for being emo and who are quite obviously gay anyway.' Dani's eyebrow rose at that.

'Sweetie, I think the text is rapidly becoming the text.' Rahne decided that it might be a good idea if she changed the subject.

'Oh look, a hot tub!'

Before Dani even had a change to say a word in edgewise, Rahne had turned on the water, thrown off her clothes, and had hopped in to the hot tub.

'Are ye no' going to join me?' Rahne beckoned with a finger.

DanI sighed heavily before she removed her clothes and joined her lover in the hot tub. She knew better than to argue with Rahne when she was in the mood.

'Oooh…' Rahne giggled and squirmed a little. 'The bubbles tickle my…'

Rahne's giggles were cut short as classical music started to be played from some hidden speakers.

'Tchaikovsky!' **(2) **Rahne squealed in delight.

Dani turned around so her back was facing Rahne and scooched closer to her. Rahne knew where this was going, so she pulled Dani close and put her arms around her lover's waist. Rahne rested her chin on Dani's shoulder and started to whisper sweet nothing's into her ear.

'You know, in Japan men come first, and women come second.' Dani just grinned mischievously at that. She couldn't resist making a cheeky comment at that.

'Or sometimes not at all…' **(3)**

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Once Cable had shown Rahne and Dani to their room, it was then Moira's turn to be shown where she would be staying for the night.

The Scots scientist looked around at her surroundings with suspicion. Somebody was playing Barry White on the radio. There was somebody in there with her.

Moira spun around when she heard the sound of somebody flushing the toilet in the nearby bathroom.

'Oh yeah, that's the stuff…' A tuxedo-clad Deadpool sighed with relief as he dried his hands on the front of his tux. Then he noticed Moira.

'Oh, hey…' The suave-looking Merc-With-A-Mouth grinned under his ever-present mask. 'I was wondering when you'd turn up. Come on, you'd better have some champagne before it goes flat.' He offered Moira a glass.

'Get the hell out of my room!' Moira yelled as she snatched the glass away and threw its contents in her would-be suitor's face.

'Aah! My Face!' Deadpool howled as he clutched his face. Moira then kicked him in the groin.

'My groin!' Deadpool yelped as he stumbled backwards, knocking into the radio, changing the station from the Walrus of Love to a cheesy Eighties tune.

'My Sharona!' **(4) **Deadpool howled again before flailing over to the window and tumbling over the balcony.

* * *

**Outside-**

Rahne and Dani had finished kanoodling in the hot tub and had decided to take a walk around Providence. They had stopped outside a tattoo parlour that was opposite their lodgings.

'You know, I think I'd look real sexy with a tattoo.' Rahne said as she looked in the store window.

'You're sexy enough as it is, babe.' Dani smiled as she hugged Rahne from behind. 'You don't need a tattoo to make yourself sexy. I love you the way you are.'

'Aww, you have such a way with words.' Rahne returned her lover's smile and leant in to kiss her.

'Rahne, look out!' Dani yelped as she pushed the redhead out of the way, just as Deadpool hit the ground.

'Hunh. Looks like it's raining men.' Rahne smirked as she allowed Dani to help her up.

'Hallelujah.' Dani smirked as she poked the stunned Merc-With-A-Mouth with her foot.

'But mommie, I don't want to go to school today…' The rather dazed Deadpool mumbled. 'I want to stay home and bake cookies with you…'

'Now, if only it was raining scantily-clad supermodels…' Rahne looked skywards hopefully. She sighed heavily when nothing came.

'Bugger.'

Dani stepped over the sprawled form of Deadpool and took Rahne's hand in hers.

'C'mon, let's go back to our room. I hear that we've got ourselves a waterbed…'

Rahne's face lit up at that. The redhead held Dani's hand tight as she ran off in the direction of the room. Once they were gone, Deadpool started to get up off the ground. He didn't look best pleased.

'I hope you realise that this means war!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Throw Some Wolfsbane On The Barbie!**

_Rahne and Dani throw a barbeque party at the lake for the Paragons and their friends. Guest-starring: New Excalibur and X-Factor!_

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_As seen in the _'Muir Island Saga' _crossover with many other X-Titles in the early Nineties._

**(2)- **_As seen in '_A View To A Kill'. _James Bond was in a hot tub with a lovely lady and she says the same thing._

**(3)- **_As seen in '_Austin Powers: International Man Of Mystery', _which is itself inspired by a comment from '_You Only Live Twice'.

**(4)- **_As seen in a scene from '_American Dad!'


	33. Throw Some Wolfsbane On The Barbie

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 33: Throw Some Wolfsbane On The Barbie**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute-**

It was just past breakfast time in the carriage house that Rahne Sinclair and all of her family and friends had adopted as their own private quarters. The Scottish mutant was preparing some food for a house warming barbeque that she was throwing. There was all sorts of food laid out before her. Sausages, burgers, fillets of steak, breasts of chicken, all sorts. Of course, there was a few salad items there too, but Rahne wasn't fussed about anything like that. She liked her meat.

Dani Moonstar, Rahne's partner, walked into the kitchen where the redhead was preparing all of the food.

'Wow. Are you sure you've got enough food there, Furtop?' The Cheyenne mutant grinned. 'I thought we were throwing a house warming barbeque, not feeding the five-thousand.'

'Aye, I guess I have gone a little bit over-the-top.' Rahne smiled slightly as she looked at the pile of food she had gathered. 'But you know how much Guido likes his steak.'

'When is everybody supposed to be arriving, anyway?' Dani asked. 'You did actually set a time, didn't you?'

'Aye.' Rahne nodded in confirmation. 'I said that they should get here for seven, but knowing Jamie, he'll most probably end up being late anyway.'

'I sent Hrimhari out to go find the barbeque, if that's alright.' Dani answered. 'Although, I don't know whether he'll find it or not. Has the guy ever even seen a barbeque before?'

'Give him a little faith, lass.' Rahne patted her partner on the shoulder. 'Hrimhari isnae some ignorant country bumpkin.'

Then, Moira MacTaggart and Laura Kinney walked in with several shopping bags full of more barbeque goodies.

'Ooh! Is that the pepper steak?' Rahne noticed as she ran up to inspect the purchases. 'That's one of the only things I didnae get. Well, that and cottage cheese for the baked potatoes.'

'We got it with chives in, if that's alright, lass.' Moira explained as she took a small white plastic pot out of the bag.

'Hmm, I would have preferred it if we had cottage cheese without chives.' Rahne frowned slightly as she put the pot in the fridge to keep it cool until it was needed. 'But I suppose it'll have to do.'

'Do you want to see what else we got?' Laura asked as she began to empty out the contents of the bags on to the counter. 'We've got slices belly of Chinese pork slices, garlic and herb croutons for the salad, ice-cube bags, and various types of soda.'

'Please tell me that ye bought some Mountain Dew!' Rahne looked skywards as if she was in prayer. 'It isn't a barbeque without Mountain Dew.'

'I cannae believe that ye drink that rubbish.' Moira tutted as she put a case of Mountain Dew on the counter. 'Ye do remember why it was banned in Britain, don't ye? It made kids hyper.'

'Stupid kids.' Rahne muttered under her breath. 'Spoiling the fun for the rest of us.'

'And just as a few random little things, we bought some corndogs and marshmallows.' Laura said as she emptied out the last of the barbeque provisions on to the counter.

'Marshmallows on the barbeque?' Dani blinked in confusion. 'That can't be right, can it?'

'Don't knock it until ye've tried it, lass.' Moira smiled. 'It's just the same as roasting them on a campfire.'

'That doesn't mean that we have to sing around the barbeque, does it?' Laura groaned. 'As much as I love Rahne, she has a terrible singing voice.'

'Oh, yuir just jealous.' Rahne chuckled as she tousled her foster daughter's hair. 'Just because I've got mad skills.'

'Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, love.' Dani laughed out loud. 'Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go see what's keeping Hrimhari and that barbeque.'

* * *

**A short while later-**

It didn't take Hrimhari very long to locate the barbeque. Unfortunately, it had taken him quite some time to take the barbeque out of the shed because it was stuck behind all of the other junk in there. Once the former Wolf Prince had found what he was looking for, he took it back to Rahne so everything could be set up ready for when the guests started arrive.

Fortunately, the guests arrived at the proper time, Jamie Madrox included. It most probably had something to do with the idea of free food and drink. Rahne didn't know anybody that could refuse a free barbeque.

Brian and Meggan Braddock had flown over from England with the other members of Excalibur: Cain Marko, Pete Wisdom, TJ Wagner, Sage, and Alison Blaire. Jamie Madrox had come from Mutant Town with the rest of his X-Factor Investigations fellows: Guido Carosella, Theresa Cassidy, Monet St Croix, Julio Richter, and Layla Miller.

Rahne was nervous about meeting Julio again. They had both been an item during the later days of the New Mutants, and she wasn't sure whether he knew that she was in a relationship with Dani now. It would have been pretty awkward if Julio had tried it on with Rahne when she had already pledged her heart to Dani.

The guests were all waiting with their drinks while Rahne lit the barbeque. The redhead had insisted on using the old charcoal barbeque instead of the newer propane grill. Rahne had said that using a propane grill wasn't the same as a charcoal barbeque. She felt that cooking propane didn't give food the same flavour as cooking it with charcoal.

'Now, are you sure you don't want a hand with that barbeque, Rahne?' Meggan asked as she peered over Rahne's shoulder. 'It doesn't seem to be burning very well. Shouldn't you have put the food on already?'

'Ye cannae stick yuir food on the barbeque as soon as ye light it.' Rahne told the blond metamorph. 'It cooks it too fast if ye do it that way. Ye have to wait until the charcoal starts to smoulder, then ye can get that lovely slow-cooked charcoal flavour.'

'Excuse the ignorance, petal…' Wisdom piped up. 'But shouldn't you get a bloke to do that? A barbeque is a man's realm after all.'

'Oh, God...' Rictor groaned into his hands.

All of the women gathered glared daggers at the British former spy.

'Wisdom, yer an idiot.' Cain frowned

'Uh-oh...' Jamie winced, imagining what would happen next.

'Danger, Pete Wisdom, danger.' Guido grimaced. 'Ass-kicking imminent.'

'Couldn't you at least hurry up a little bit?' Monet complained. 'Or do you expect us to wait here and starve?'

'Do you want to do the bloody cooking?' Rahne growled as she pointed a spatula in Monet's direction. 'No? Then I suggest that ye sit down and shut up!' Unfortunately, Monet hadn't finished needling her hostess.

'Should you even be cooking? Nobody wants dog hairs on their food.'

'Will ye stop already?' Theresa groaned. 'Yuir no' helping matters.'

Rahne contained her anger with a great amount of effort. She motioned to Dani to pass her a bun for the first burger.

'Monet can have this first burger…' Rahne whispered. 'I think I'll give her a little something extra.' Dani just winced at that.

'You're going to spit in her burger, aren't you?'

'I was going to spike her burger with chilli…' Rahne shrugged. 'But she's a total bitch.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Wolfsbane Joins The Avengers**

_Rahne joins the World's Mightiest Heroes. Or does she...?_


	34. Rahne Joins The Avengers

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 34: Rahne Joins The Avengers**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **

* * *

**The Xavier Institute For Higher Learning-**

Rahne looked up from the papers with a smile when she detected Dani's scent approaching her office. Well, it wasn't actually her office. The office that she was sitting in was actually a spare room that teachers who didn't have their own office (like Emma and Scott) or lab (like Hank) to do their marking in used.

Rahne frowned and put her pen down when she detected an unfamiliar scent mingled with Dani's. Tell a lie, the scent wasn't totally unfamiliar. There was something that reminded Rahne of the charity gala hosted by Tony Stark that she, Dani, and Moira attended a month or two ago. The very same charity gala that was broken up by an unannounced appearance from Spider-Man and the Green Goblin.

Rahne strained to hear what Dani was saying to the stranger outside in the corridor. Something like '_Stay there and I'll have a word…_'

'Come in.' Rahne called before anybody even had a chance to knock.

'Have I ever told you how disconcerting it is when you smell people before they even enter the room?' Dani smirked as she walked in the room. 'You were listening in on our conversation, weren't you?'

'I only heard the last of it.' Rahne shrugged as she stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of her friend. 'So, who is it outside with ye?'

'That would be me…' A charming voice replied as a mustachioed man walked in wearing an immaculate black suit. It was no wonder why the person's scent reminded her of Tony Stark's charity gala.Tony Stark himself was the one who had been outside with Dani.

'Hello, Ms Sinclair.' Tony Stark smiled as he held out his hand for Rahne to shake. 'Or should I call you Rahne?'

Rahne was slightly startled by the millionaire's sudden appearance at the office door.

'Umm… Rahne is good.' The redhead finally managed to answer. 'Not that I dinnae appreciate yuir visit, but why are ye here?'

'Oh, you're gonna love what he's got to say!' Dani laughed out loud. The Cheyenne mutant could barely conceal her excitement.

Dani cleared her throat before she continued.

'Perhaps I should go outside and let you two talk in private.' The now-calm former New Mutant smiled slightly as she backed out of the office and closed the door behind her.

'Well, she was… excitable, wasn't she?' Stark stated.

'Aye, Dani gets a wee bit like that sometimes.' Rahne nodded before she realised that she hadn't offered her guests a seat yet.

'Och, how rude of me!' The Scottish werewolf winced as she indicated the empty chair opposite her own. Please, take a seat. Can I get ye a drink? We have…'

Rahne looked down at her cluttered desk and groaned inwardly.

'An abandoned cup of coffee that has long since gone cold?' Tony chuckled slightly.

'I'm so sorry about the mess…' Rahne apologised as she attempted to tidy the mess she had made. 'I can be such a scatterbrain sometimes.'

'A little mess is natural, I suppose.' Tony nodded in understanding. 'Luckily, I have secretaries to handle that sort of thing.'

'Is that why yuir here?' Rahne frowned slightly as she rearranged her tests in a neat pile. 'Because, I'm honoured by yuir offer, but I'm just no' the type f'r a secretary…'

'That isn't why I'm here, Rahne.' Tony told her. 'I'm here to extend you an invite to join the Avengers.'

Rahne stopped pottering about and looked back at Tony Stark.

'Join the Avengers?' She asked.

'Yes.' Tony confirmed.

'Ye want me tae join the Avengers?' Rahne blinked in confusion.

'That is why I am here, yes.' Tony nodded once more.

Rahne sat down in her chair heavily. This offer was a lot to take in.

'You don't have to make a decision straight away.' Tony explained. 'Just come along to Stark Tower and meet everybody else.'

Rahne could barely believe her ears. Tony Stark had actually asked her to join the World's Mightiest Heroes!

'Uh.. I'll need some time to get changed and to get some stuff together.' Rahne told him.

'Of course.' Tony nodded in understanding. 'I'll be waiting in the car whenever you're ready.'

* * *

**Later-**

Tony Stark had whisked Rahne off the Stark Tower in his own personal limousine. The redhead had never been in such a luxurious vehicle. The rich really knew how to live. Okay, Rahne wasn't exactly scrabbling for money thanks to all the money that Reverend Craig left her, but she didn't regard herself as one of the millionaire set.

Rahne waited patiently as the elevator took her up to the top floor of Stark Tower, where the other Avengers would be waiting for her. The tacky music coming from the elevator inbuilt speakers didn't help the journey all that much.

'Sorry about the elevator music.' Tony apologised. 'I told the elevator people to leave the lame music out this time, but they never listen.' The dark-haired inventor then fished something out of his pocket. 'I have earplugs if you want them.'

'That's alright, thank ye.' Rahne smiled slightly. 'Once ye've experienced Wolverine's drunken caterwaulin' at two in the morning, ye wilnae be bothered by stuff like this.'

'Can Wolverine even _get_ drunk?' Tony blinked.

'It doesnae stop the man from trying.' Rahne responded, just as the elevator reached the top floor, Tony's penthouse.

'Welcome to Stark Tower, Ms Sinclair!' Tony grinned as he led Rahne onwards.

'_Phweet!_'

Rahne jumped in surprise and spun around with a growl to take a look at her would-be attacker. Spider-Man was sitting on the ceiling right above the elevator with a party hat and noise blower.

'_Grrrrrr…_' Rahne growled at the Wall-Crawler.

'Good God! What have they done to you, Logan?' Spidey quipped as he somersaulted down to the floor. 'They've turned you into a woman! A redhead at that!'

'I believe you've already met Spider-Man.' Tony sighed as they walked past the Web-Slinger.

'Aye, we go way back.' Rahne nodded.

'But we only met the other week, during that charity gala, right?' Spidey blinked.

'We go back much further than that.' Rahne responded. 'Remember that thing with Cloak and Dagger?'

'Oh yeah, now I remember.' Spidey nodded. 'You and that Sunspot kid were kidnapped and injected with the same junk that gave Cloak and Dagger their powers.' **(1)**

Spider-Man shook his head at the memory.

'Wow. How long ago was that? It must have been some time ago. You were just a little kid back then.'

'Aye, I was barely thirteen at the time.' Rahne remembered.

'Hey, Spidey, you gonna continue with the history lesson, or are you gonna introduce us to your friend?' Luke Cage called from the direction of the couch.

'There's no need f'r secret identities.' Rahne pointed out. 'I know who ye really are.'

'Well, that's just peachy.' Spidey sighed as he removed his mask to reveal the face of Peter Parker. 'Is there anybody that _doesn't_ know who I really am?'

'You'll have to excuse Peter.' Jessica Drew, the arachnid-themed heroine known as Spider-Woman, sighed. 'He tends to ramble a lot.

'Hey, I do not ramble!' Peter frowned. 'Occasionally I yammer, blather, or rabbit on, but I never ramble.'

'Isnae Captain America here?' Rahne asked as she looked around for the Star-Spangled Sentinel of Liberty. 'I was kind of hoping that I could meet him.'

No sooner, had Rahne said that, then the legendary hero burst in through the doors.

'I've just been talking to Nick Fury!' Cap explained frantically. 'There has been a riot on the Raft!'

'Aww, man! Again?' Peter groaned. 'Don't the guards even _bother_ to try and keep control?'

'I'm coming with you!' Rahne told the shield-wielding hero.

'I'm not sure about that, Miss Sinclair…' Cap sighed. 'The Raft isn't a place to go unprepared. Even when there _isn't _a riot.'

'Cap, Rahne can look after herself.' Peter stuck up for the redhead. 'She kicked the Green Goblin's butt all the way up and down Manhattan. That was a joy to see.'

'I was there too, Cap.' Tony chipped in. 'Haven't you heard what happened to Mystique in London almost a year ago?'

'Was that you?' Cap asked as he looked over at Rahne. 'Mystique was beaten to a bloody pulp.'

'Aye, that was my handiwork.' Rahne nodded.

'Sweet Christmas, girl!' Luke Cage grimaced. 'What did Mystique do to deserve that?'

'She killed my mother.' Rahne answered matter-of-factly. 'Now, am I coming with you, or not?'

'Well, who am I to refuse somebody that did all those things to somebody like Mystique?' Cap smiled slightly. Rahne grinned happily at that.

'Good job I brought my work clothes then, isn't it?'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: I Predict A Riot**

_Rahne joins the Avengers for a spot of butt-kicking on the metahuman prison known as the Raft._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**(1)- **_Rahne teamed up with Cloak and Dagger and Spider-Man in _'Marvel Team-Up Annual #6


	35. I Predict A Riot

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 35: I Predict A Riot**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The Quinjet-**

Rahne sat in the Quinjet with the rest of the Avengers as they flew over the city heading towards the Raft. The floating metahuman prison was in the midst of another riot, and it was up to the World's Mightiest Heroes to stop them.

'This must bring back memories for ye, Spidey.' Rahne leant over to speak to the Wall-Crawler. 'Isn't this how this new team of Avengers formed?'

'Oh, yeah.' Spider-Man nodded in response. 'Hopefully all of my extremities will stay unbroken this time.'

'It's a pity that Tigra isn't a member any more…' Rahne sighed wistfully. 'She was hot.' Spider-Man blinked in confusion at what the redheaded Scot had just said.

'Am I the only one that finds a werewolf crushing on a tiger-woman unusual?' Spidey thought out loud.

'What, as unusual as you crushing on Black Cat?' Luke Cage added his two cents with a smirk. 'A spider and a cat? What's up with that?'

'Me and the cat aren't an item any more.' Spidey reassured his teammates. 'Seriously. We're done. _Pfft. _Finito.'

'Sure, you keep telling yourself that, Peter.' Spider-Woman snickered. 'Just like Cap and Diamondback are over.'

'I thought he was with that Sharon Carter woman.' Rahne blinked in confusion. 'It's hard to keep up sometimes.'

'Daredevil has the same trouble.' Cage responded. 'The dude's had more women than I've had people make fun of my costumes.'

'Hey, don't knock that yellow shirt and headband number.' Spidey countered. 'That was pretty neat… For the _Seventies._'

The team's light-hearted banter was cut short as Captain America stood up from his seat.

'Look alive, people.' The Star-Spangled Sentinel of Liberty told everyone. 'We're almost at our destination.'

'Cap, my sensors are detecting an electrical discharge coming this way…' Iron Man interrupted. 'I think it's Electro.'

'Oh, that is just lovely.' Spider-Man groaned into his hand. 'That dork was responsible for the first riot at this place.'

A bolt of electricity hit the Quinjet, jolting it about.

'I don't think this thing'll be able to take much more of that.' Iron Man stated as he regained control.

'Then I guess it's up to me to take care of it.' Spider-Man sighed as he unbuckled himself and stood up. 'Don't go fighting all fo the decent villains without me, okay?' The Web-Slinger quipped as he swung out of the open Quinjet door.

With Spider-Man gone, Iron Man brought the Quinjet in for a landing.

'I don't need to tell you all to be careful out there.' Cap told the team. 'we're not here just to fight the bad guys, we're here to save any innocents in danger.'

Rahne leant over to whisper to Luke Cage.

'Geez. Is he going to stand here giving us speeches all night, or are we actually going to kick some arse?'

* * *

**A few minutes later-**

It was decided that the mission would go quicker if everybody split up. Rahne ended up in the nether regions of the Raft with Luke Cage. Most of the villains were up on the surface fighting Captain America and the others, but there were bound to be more in the lower levels.

'Did I ever tell you that Matt Murdock's my lawyer?' Rahne asked in an attempt to break the silence. 'Heh. I've got Daredevil for a lawyer.'

'Matt ain't Daredevil, girl.' Cage responded, shaking his head.

'Oh, ye cannae tell me that ye seriously believe that crap.' Rahne laughed.

'Yeah, the guy ain't foolin' no one.' Cage shook his head. 'How did you figure it out?'

'I smelled him.' The redheaded werewolf responded, tapping her nose. 'The nose knows.'

Cage held up his hand to silence the young Scot.

'Shh, there's people coming this way. Get ready for a fight.'

'Why do you think I came here?' Rahne grinned in response as the villains made themselves known.

'Well, well, well. Lookie what we got here.' The green-armoured blade-swinging villain known as Whirlwind grinned. 'We got ourselves a couple of heroes.'

'The chick's a mutie too.' The tail-swinging rogue known as the Scorpion rubbed his hands in glee. 'I always wanted to fight a mutie. It's a pity that the Wall-Crawler ain't here, though.'

'I'll tell him that you said hi.' Rahne growled as russet-coloured fur started to sprout all over her body. 'After I've kicked yuir rotten arse all over this prison.'

'Aww, man…' Scorpion grimaced as he started to back away. 'I didn't know this chick was a werewolf.'

The green-clad Spider-Villain held up his hands in an attempt to defend himself.

'A-heh-heh. Nice doggie?'

Luke Cage and Whirlwind both grimaced as the now totally lupine Rahne leapt at Scorpion, her teeth bared.

'_Ahhh! _Get her off!' Scorpion screamed as Rahne tore into him. '_Ahh! _Please! _**For the love of God!**__'_

'Sweet Christmas!' Cage grimaced. 'That ain't right.'

'You're telling me, man.' Whirlwind covered his mouth with his hand. 'I think I'm gonna puke…'

'Here, let me spare you the trouble…' Cage helpfully offered as he bopped the villain on the head, knocking him out right away.

'Uh, kid… You can stop now.' The super-strong super-tough ex-con offered lamely. 'Scorpion's beat.'

'Aww, but I was just starting to have fun.' Rahne tutted as she returned to normal.

'You've got a little… something.' A wincing Cage pointed out as he indicated his mouth.

Rahne looked in a broken window and noticed that she had blood smothered on her mouth.

'Oh. Heh.' The redheaded mutant blushed as she wiped her mouth with her arm. 'Where are my manners?'

Cage looked down at the thoroughly defeated Scorpion.

'Is he..?'

'Please… help me…' Scorpion whimpered weakly as he grabbed on to Cage's pants leg with a quivering hand. 'Please… No more. I give up.'

'I think we'd better find this guy some medical attention.' Cage told the Scotswoman as he helped the semi-conscious villain up to his feet.

'Wait…' Rahne frowned in suspicion. 'I smell somebody else…'

As if in response to her comments, a scalpel threw through the air and embedded itself in Cage's shoulder.

'Aww, man.' The Harlem-native vigilante groaned as he pulled the implement out of his shoulder. 'That was my favourite shirt.'

'Scorpion and Whirlwind were only the warm up.' A grinning Bullseye stated as he walked out of the shadows. 'Are you ready for the main event?'

'Luke, you go find Scorpion some medical attention.' Rahne told her teammate. 'I'll take this twot on by myself.'

Cage was about to resist, but thought better once he remembered what she had done to Scorpion.

'Aww, man. You are in deep now.' Cage muttered, shaking his head at the thought of what was about to happen to Bullseye. 'I hope you ain't too fond of your spleen.'

'I can take anything that you've got.' Bullseye smiled self assuredly. 'I say, bring it!' Rahne just grinned at that.

'Oh, I was hoping that ye'd say that…'

* * *

**Later-**

The bad guys had been beaten, and the civilians had been saved with only a few bumps and bruises for the heroes. Rahne and the other Avengers were just making sure that everything was secure before they headed off home.

'So, what did you do to Bullseye?' Spider-Woman asked as she tried to tidy her mussed hair. 'Was it nasty?'

'Nothing that a little reconstructive surgery couldnae fix.' Rahne responded as she picked something out of her teeth.

SHIELD agents walked past with a heavily-sedated Bullseye on a stretcher. The black-and-white-clad villain's hands were covered in bloody bandages.

'My hands…' Bullseye mumbled weakly. 'My hands… You ruined my hands…'

'Ooh, I like her.' Spider-Woman grinned.

'All of the villains being held in the cells have been accounted for, Cap.' Iron Man told the Avengers' leader. 'We managed to recapture all of the villains but one.'

'Who was it?' Cap asked. 'Who escaped?'

Iron Man gave Rahne a worried glance.

'It was Mystique!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: New Mutants Reunion**

_In an attempt to take Rahne's mind off the Mystique situation, Dani decides to hold a New Mutants reunion._


	36. New Mutants Reunion

**Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 36: New Mutants Reunion**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute-**

Morning had broken at the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning and everybody, students and teachers, were getting ready for another school day. However, one teacher wasn't really up for work. Rahne Sinclair wandered along the corridors of the Institute, not even replying to anybody that greeted her.

The young Scotswoman had been in the same state ever since she had returned from the Raft, where she had assisted the Avengers in foiling a mass breakout of the prisoners. Fortunately, the majority of inmates had been corralled back into their cells. However, one metahuman criminal that had escaped was somebody that Rahne had thought had been locked away forever. That prisoner was Raven Darkholme, otherwise known as the mutant terrorist Mystique. The shape shifter had been incarcerated in the Raft ever since Rahne had defeated her in a pub car park several months ago.

Rahne slowly followed the last few straggling students into the Danger Room and waited for them to quiet down.

'Ms Sinclair, are you okay?' Megan Gwynn, the Welsh fairy-winged mutant known as Pixie asked in worry. 'You're usually so happy when we have a Danger Room session.'

'I'm okay.' Rahne replied solemnly. 'I just had a bad night, is all.'

'Something up with you and Ms Moonstar?' Ben Hammil, otherwise known as Match, snickered. That earned him a glare from Megan.

'Ben! You mind your business!' The Welsh mutant admonished her teammate. 'It doesn't have anything to do with us whether Ms Sinclair is having trouble in her love life.'

'Ms Sinclair isn't having problems with her love life.' The clairvoyant young mutant known as Preview stated. 'It's all because of that business with the Avengers.'

'Why would you be down about that, Ms Sinclair?' A confused Megan asked. 'You did great. You kicked loads of bad guys' butts!'

Rahne rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. She might as well come out and say it. The Paragons wouldn't leave her alone otherwise.

'If ye really must know why I'm upset, it's because Mystique escaped from the Raft.' Rahne told her squad. That bombshell made all of the Paragons wince. They all knew of the history that Rahne had with Mystique.

'You know, we don't have to take part in this Danger Room session if you're upset.' Megan suggested. 'I'm sure that Mr Summers will understand if you told him what happened.'

'No, I'm not going to tell anybody.' Rahne shook her head. 'Least of all Emma Frost's boy-toy. I reserved the time in here to train you, so that's what I'm going tae do.'

* * *

**A little while later-**

The Paragons' training session in the Danger Room had gone off without a hitch. It was now lunchtime. Rahne had joined the other students in the cafeteria. It was her turn to supervise the students for the lunch period alongside Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake.

Rahne turned her nose up as a ladle of what looked like some kind of stew was slopped on to her plate.

'Mmm, Mystery Meat.' Bobby forced a grin. 'My favourite!'

'Kitty had the right idea.' Rahne sighed as she looked at the sorry array of food the cafeteria had to offer. 'I knew I should have brought my own lunch in.'

'Hey, Dani wouldn't happen to be planning a party or something, would she?' Bobby looked at the redhead.

'What makes ye say that?' Rahne enquired.

'I just saw her in the corridor talking on her cell phone.' Bobby explained. 'It seemed like she was planning something. Don't ask me what, cuz I didn't hear much of what was going on. She must have seen me snooping.'

Rahne frowned in suspicion. What was Dani up to? Danielle Moonstar wasn't usually the secretive type. The only time that she'd be creeping about making mystery phone calls was if she was planning a surprise party for somebody, but it wasn't anybody's birthday.

The Scotswoman continued to frown as she and Bobby sat down at a table next to Kitty.

'Hey, why the long face?' Kitty asked as she snatched a packet of potato chips away from Lockheed, which the dragon had been poking his nose in to.

'Dani's up tae something.' Rahne responded. 'I cannae think what it is, though.'

'Perhaps she's planning a surprise for you.' Kitty suggested. 'You know, something extra-romantic. Maybe she's reserved you seats at a swanky restaurant.'

'Dani wouldnae do that.' Rahne shook her head. 'She knows I cannae stand those posh places where ye pay stupid prices f'r a plate of scrappy vegetables that ye wouldnae even give yuir pet rabbit.'

'But you're one of the rich set now, Rahne.' Bobby pointed out. 'I saw that picture of you hanging out with Tony Stark in the Bugle the other day.'

'That doesnae mean that I've forgotten who to eat properly.' Rahne answered back. 'I'd prefer a nice rare steak to any of that namby-pamby shite any day. Who do ye think I am, Emma Frost?'

'Oh, I have no idea why I was a total bitch to you guys back in the day.' Kitty snickered. 'You've got such a wicked sense of humour.'

'I guess ye were just jealous of how better we were than you.' Rahne teased.

'Oh! She's got you there, Pryde!' Bobby laughed out loud. Kitty shot the ice-wielding mutant a glare.

'Shut up, Drake!' Bobby hung his shoulders, suitably admonished.

'Yes, ma'am.'

* * *

**Later that night-**

Dani Moonstar carefully led a blindfolded Rahne in through the doors of Harry's Hideaway, the X-Men's drinking establishment of choice. The Cheyenne mutant had gone to a lot of trouble to organize this little shindig in an effort to cheer her lover up, so she hoped that it worked.

'Dani, what the hell are ye doing?' Rahne asked as she allowed herself to be led onwards. 'Why is everything so quiet? This isn't some kind of joke, is it?'

'Just stand still and let me take your blindfold off.' Dani responded as she untied the silk scarf from around her partner's eyes.

'_**SURPRISE!!**_'

Rahne jumped back in surprise at the sound of the sudden exclamation. Dani had been planning a surprise party after all, and she had gathered all of the surviving former New Mutants together as well! It was easy to find Sam Guthrie, because he was a part of the X-Men, Rictor was working with Jamie Madrox's X-Factor detective agency, and Shan as a teacher at the Institute, but the others were a little more difficult to find. Roberto DaCosta was the new Black King of the Hellfire Club. His time was mostly spent trying to turn the club into a legitimate business. Goodness knows where Dani was able to find Warlock. Rahne hadn't seen him since the days he used to call himself Douglock. Tabitha refused to talk about where she had been, as if she was embarrassed by it.

'It's always a pleasure to see your pretty face, Rahne.' Roberto smiled as he kissed Rahne's hand.

'Oh, 'Berto…' Rahne blushed. 'Ye always were such a charmer.

'Geez, gimmie a break.' Tabitha rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. 'Can we get on to the beer already?'

'Not until I've heard all about what ye've been up to.' Rahne told the blonde as she took a seat with her old friends. 'Especially you, Tabby. What have ye been up to? Ye kind of disappeared off the map for a while there.'

'I really don't want to talk about it, Furtop.' Tabitha grimaced, shaking her head. 'I'm kind of hoping that I dreamt the whole thing, actually.'

'Okay, be cryptic then.' Rahne shrugged before she turned to the others. 'I hope you guys arenae going to just disappear once this party's finished. It would be great if ye were all here f'r the duration.'

'Uh-oh…' Sam winced. 'Ah think ah know where you're going with this…'

A great big grin slowly spread across Rahne's face, proving Sam's suspicions right.

'Let's reform the New Mutants!'

'Well, you do have the money to finance a new team, I guess.' Warlock shrugged. 'But wouldn't you be kind of busy with all your work at the Institute?'

'Not to mention what would happen if the Avengers needed you.' Shan chipped in.

'Rahne is an Avenger?' Amara blinked in confusion. 'When did this happen?'

'Oh, it's a long story, 'Mara.' Dani told the Nova Roman. 'But long story short, Rahne's gone mainstream now.'

'You haven't gone and sold us out have you, Red?' Rictor teased.

'Och, no.' Rahne shook her head, chuckling slightly. 'I'm still the same old Rahne Sinclair that ye used to know.'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that…' Roberto snickered lecherously, earning himself a glare from the assembled ladies.

'Open mouth, insert foot.' Rictor snickered.

'What?' The mutant millionaire asked innocently. 'I meant that she's grown up a lot. Really.'

'Berto, ah suggest that yah keep it buttoned, or else the ladies might decide not ta let yah leave Harry's alive.' Sam winced.

'I think somebody had better get the drinks in before Roberto makes an even bigger ass out of himself.' Dani suggested.

'About time too.' Tabitha grinned, rubbing her hands together. 'Best plan I heard in ages.'

'Even better than the plans you guys used to have in Nextwave?' Rahne snickered. Tabitha shrunk down into her seat.

'Please, just kill me now.'

**TBC…**

* * *

Next: Rumble in the Jungle 

_The newly-reformed Old-New Mutants team up with Ms Marvel, She-Hulk, and Tigra in the Savage Land. Plus: Some friends of Tabitha's drop by to say hello._


End file.
